The Day
by Boo112
Summary: Okay, so this is following on from the Episode 'A Quiet Life' after Adam punches the mirror.
1. Concerned

Adam headed into work in a foul-mood having punched his bathroom mirror the night before. He couldn't bare to look at himself after finding Harry's toothbrush. How could he just go on working when it was his sons second birthday last week? Adam had put a rough bandage around his hand for work this morning, but being in tears at the time, it hadn't been done very neatly, Adam just hoped that no-one would take any notice of it.

Walking into the ED, Adam was greeted by the usual suspects. Zoe, Tess, Charlie, and lastly Kirsty. No-one had noticed the bandage around hand yet and he had hoped that things would stay that way. But he could always rely on kirsty to pick-up that something was wrong.

"Hey Adam." She said with a friendly smile as she walked past him before noticing his hand.

Adam barely had the chance to reply before Kirsty interupted him.

"Hey, what did you do to your hand?" She asked him, looking concerned as she took his bad-hand. Adam flinched a little.

"It's nothing." He said, wishing Kirsty wouldn't be so caring for once in her life.

"Well it might be nothing, but that bandage needs changing. Come-on, I'll get that sorted out for you." She told him, concerned about what he had done as she took his good hand and led him into cubicles.

Adam sat on the edge of the bed in silence as Kirsty un-wrapped the old-bandage.

"You're very quiet." Kirsty said, trying to catch his eye, but failing as she worried about him.

Adam breathed-out a sigh. "I'm sorry." He said at almost a whisper.

Kirsty was now moving onto putting the new-bandage on Adam's hand, but stopped in her tracks as Adam apologised.

"What are you sorry for? You haven't done anything wrong? Look Adam, you're not yourself today...what's up?" She asked him, putting a hand on his chin and pushing his face-up to meet hers.

Adam looked Kirsty directly in the eyes for a couple of seconds as tears built-up behind his own eyes. Kirsty reminded him so much of Jess that it was un-believable.

"No, I can't bother you with my problems, you've got Nita to look after." He told her, not wanting to mix the past with the present.

"Of course you can, look Adam, you helped me when I really needed it, now tell me what's wrong." She said, concerned for the man that she had once kissed, and still loved, but had sacrificed being with him to look after her daughter, Nita.

"NO, Kirsty, just leave it alright!" And with that, Adam threw open the curtain and stormed out of the ED, leaning back against the wall as he calmed himself down.


	2. Digging Up The Past

Adam leant against the wall outside the ED with the first few tears falling from his eyes. He hadn't cried over Harry or Jess in a long-time, so the tears had come un-expected to Adam.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kirsty had walked over to Charlie, Tess and Zoe who appeared to be chatting together.<p>

"Hey guys did you see where Adam went?" She asked them curiously.

"He was just walking in the last time I saw him? Why? Someone got a little crush?" Zoe teased Kirsty, everyone in the ED knew that Adam was a handsome man, but the ones who knew Adam better, like Zoe, had learnt to ignore his not so innocent charm and to just accept him for who he was.

Kirsty rolled her eyes, maybe what Zoe had said was true but this just wasn't the time, she was worried about Adam. Tess had spotted the concern in Kirsty's eyes and decided to take a more serious approach with the young-nurse.

"Why are you looking for Adam?" She asked.

"Outside's probably your best-bet." Charlie added-in.

"Well, he's hurt his hand..." Kirsty began, reluctant to continue, but maybe Adam's closest friends would know a bit more behind his strange behaviour.

"And I was changing the bandage for him, but he didn't seem himself, so I asked him what was wrong and that was when he..."

"Stormed out?" Zoe finished the sentence for her. "Typical Adam. Don't worry Kirsty he's probably just having a bad-day."

But Kirsty knew that something wasn't right, and she was determined to find-out what.

* * *

><p>Kirsty took Charlie's advice and headed out of the doors of the ED to find Adam leaning against the wall and looking up towards the sky, the back of his head gently tapping against the wall, like he was thinking.<p>

"Ah, Charlie said you'd be out here." Kirsty said as she approached Adam.

Adam didn't look at Kirsty, he just concentrated on the sky as he spoke to her.

"Fresh-Air. It can do you some good when you need some time to think..." Adam sighed before turning his head to look at Kirsty. "You should try it some time."

"What's wrong Adam? And how did you get that cut on your hand? Looks nasty..."

"It's my son...he would have been two last-week..." Adam wiped away a tear as he told Kirsty. "And my hand...I...uh...cut it on some glass..." It was almost true. But Adam was a rubbish liar.

"Oh Adam I'm sor..." "Don't...Don't be sorry, why should you be sorry, it's not your fault he died..."

Kirsty paused for a moment, she had never met Adam's son or wife, and she felt bad digging his past all up again, but if she wanted to be with him, and be close to him, then she had to know about his past. For Adam's sake as well as her own.

"So, your son...what was his name?" She asked tenderly.

Adam struggled to get the words out without crying. "H...Harry..."

"Heyyy..." Kisrty comforted as she put her hand on Adam's shoulder.

As Adam wiped the tears away, Kirsty continued. "Adam what happened to Harry?"

Adam sniffed in the last few tears before compsoing himself, ready to answer Kirsty.

"It was a car-crash, we skidded onto the ice...we went under...I couldn't see him, I had to save Jess...It was all my fault Kirsty, it was all my fault." It was almost as if Adam was in a trance as he was speaking these words.

Kirsty didn't say anything, she just immediatley pulled Adam in for a hug, Adam resisted at first, but then he settled into it. They hugged for a good 30 seconds before Adam pulled her off of him then began to walk-  
>-off.<p>

"I've gotta go Kirst..."

Kirsty watched him walk towards his car then drive off. She wondered where he was going, and when he'd be back. She really felt sorry for Adam and wanted to help him. But she did't want to rush things, not with Adam in that state, and not whilst she still had to pull Nita through her Dad's death. But she loved Adam, and was determined to be with him.


	3. Revealing All

Kirsty returned back inside to the ED after seeing Adam drive out of the car-park safely. She wandered in to find Nita sat at reception waiting for her. She must have been so distracted by Adam that she hadn't noticed her own daughter wander-in.

"Nita, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?" She asked her concerned, but this was the last thing Kirsty needed with Adam acting strangely aswell.

"I couldn't go to school, I felt guilty about..." Nita couldn't finish the sentence as a tear rolled down her face. "I want my Dad back!" She cried as Kirsty pulled her in for a hug.

"Alright Darlin' " She told her softly as she watched Zoe approach from behind Nita's back.

"Hiya Kirsty, is this your daughter?"

"Yeah" Kirsty replied with a smile. "This is Nita. Nita, meet Zoe, she's a friend of mine."

"Hi." Nita whispered as she released the hug from her Mum.

"Alright Nita, listen, you can sit here for a bit, but I want you to be at school by lunch-time okay?" Kirsty told her in true 'Mummy-Mode.'

"She seemed lovely." Zoe told her.

"Yeah she is, listen Zo I don't suppose you'd know where Adam would go when he's a bit stressed out, do you?" Kirsty asked, hoping Zoe would maybe know a bit more about Adam than she did, being one of his best-friends 'n' all.

"No I don't sorry Kirsty, I'm sure he'll be back soon...why was he stressed-out?"

Kirsty looked down at her feet, she felt bad for bringing the subject of his son up, because she knew it had upset Adam talking about it. Kirsty hated upsetting people at the best of times, let alone when it was the man she loved so dearly. Kirsty looked back-up again as she began to speak.

"Well, I asked him why he wasn't himself, and he said that his son...Harry right? Would have been two last-week..." Kirsty trailed-off, not really knowing about the situation in mucnh detail at all.

Zoe looked Kirsty in the eyes, she could tell that she liked Adam a lot, and remembering the night of Harry's death made Zoe want to help Kirsty...and Adam, all she could.

"Alright Kirsty, maybe we could try the cemetry, he might be well...you know, spending-time with Harry?" Zoe said a little awkwardly.

Zoe called Charlie over so she could excuse herself and Kirsty from the ED. She knew that Charlie would be more understanding than Tess at this particular time.

"Charlie!" She called, and Charlie wandered over.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" He asked.

Zoe lowered the tone of her voice. "Look, Adam's gone-off a bit upset and we think we might know where he is, so we're gonna need you to cover for us in Resus while we're away, call Nick down if you have to, Thanks Charlie." Zoe told him before putting a hand on Kirsty's back to urge her out of the ED before people started asking questions. She knew what they could be like, so caring, but so annoying when in a rush.

* * *

><p>The two girls went in Zoe's car, there was an awkward silence for a moment or two but then Kirsty sparked-up with a question.<p>

"Zoe? Adam told me that Harry died because they crashed their car onto the ice...I mean, they must've all got out, so what happened?" She asked as she decided that she needed to know every little detail if she was going to be any help to Adam whatsoever.

"Oh it was awful Kirsty, it was Adam and Jess' wedding-day, Jess was lovely, they were perfect for each-other, but as you said, they crashed onto the ice. They managed to get Lucas and Amelia...Jess' kids from another marriage out in time, but Adam, Jess and baby Harry didn't manage it and the car went under with them in it. Adam managed to save both of them from drowning but all three of them came out with severe Hyperthermia. Jess was un-concsious, and so was Harry, then just as we thought that Harry was improving, thigns took a turn for the worst, and that was when..."

Kirsty had a tear rolling down her cheek. "He died." She couldn't believe how much Adam had been through. "How an earth as he gotten this far without exploding at someone?"

"Truth be told Kirsty, he hasn't, but he's done so well and I finally thought he'd managed to stop the tears and the anger, but I guess Harry's birthday is always going to bring back sad memories."

Kirsty's eyes widened as she thought about Adam. To think about how much he had suffered sank Kirsty's heart. Zoe soon interupted her thoughts with a small smile and a cheeky-comment.

"You really like Adam don't you?" She questioned, knowing that it was true really.

"No-one will ever understand how much he helped me through Warren's death, through everything to do with Warren. He wouldn't leave me alone. At the time it annoyed me, I just wanted him to go-away and leave me and my family to our own provate business, but when Warren died, there he was again, waiting to hug me, and I couldn't be angry with him that time. I just couldn't. So yeah...maybe I do really like him, but I think I've got good reason to." Kirsty said with a shy-smile.

"Well you have my approval, just go easy on Adam though, he's been through a lot." Zoe told her gently as she parked-up outside the cemetry.

"Thanks. And of course I will, listen, can you just wait 2 Minutes, I'd like to talk to Adam alone for a bit if that's okay with you."

"Kirsty that's absoultely fine, I'll give you 5 Minutes, then I'll come along, and make sure you're not kissing!" Zoe joked.

Kirsty laughed as she opened the car-door and headed towards the cemetry. "Thanks Zo." She said with a smile, before concentrating on what she was going to say to Adam.


	4. The Meaning Of Love

Kirsty quietly made her way into the graveyard, she almost immediately spotted Adam, knelt infront of Harry's-grave, laying some fresh-flowers out, replacing them with the old ones. Adam's eyes were focussed on the engraved name "Harry Adam Trueman" and they wouldn't move from it, not even when Kirsty approached. She crouched down next to him and waited a few-seconds before speaking-up.

"I bet he was a beautiful little boy." She said quietly, her voice was just above the volume of a whisper.

Adam's eyes didn't move from Harry's grave as he took in what she had said. "He was." He said, almost in-audibly as a tear-dropped from his eye.

"Are you okay?" Kirsty asked him. It seemed like a stupid-question to ask at a time like this, but it was just something-else to say to avoid the awkward-silence.

"Yeah..." Adam began as he fought back the tears that were battling against him to come-out. He soon lost the battle and the tears came flooding-out.

Kirsty sighed sympathetically as she watched the man she loved cry his eyes-out. "Oh Adam, no you're not. Come here." Kirsty put her arm around Adam and he quietly sobbed into her neck for about 2 Minutes before he looked-up again. "Thank-You." He whispered.

"Hey it's not a problem, you don't have to thank-me Adam." She told him.

There was a moment of silence as the pair of them looked each-other in the eyes before their lips met together in perfect-harmony, like this was meant to be. They both kissed for a couple of seconds and were in their perfect place before they gently pulled away and looked at each other lovingly in the eyes.

A couple of minutes had past and Zoe was now approaching the new-couple. She could see Kirsty's arm around Adam's shoulder and Adam's bad-hand placed tenderly onto Kirsty's lap. Zoe smiled as she knew that this was what Kirsty had wanted all along. But she knew that this was no-time to tease them about it, she needed to be here for her best-friend now, and she was going to be the best-friend she possibly could be to Adam at this sad-time.

Zoe crouched down on the other side of Adam to Kirsty and gave him a sympathetic smile. "You'll be alright mate." She said softly before ruffling the back of his hair-up then pushing his head-down. Adam gave her a weak-smile as he looked back-up at her. "Thanks Zo, I'll be fine now I've got this one by my side." Meaning Kirsty.

"Oh so my suspicions were correct then?" She asked happily.

"What if they were?" Kirsty added-in as she released herself from Adam then stood-up. "Come-on, we should be getting-back." She told the other-two as she held her hand out for Adam to take.

Zoe patted Adam on the back twice before using his shoulder as a support as she stood-up herself. "The girls got a point Ad, Charlie's gonna kill-us."

Adam laughed quietly before turning his attention back to Harry's grave. He kissed his own first two-fingers then placed his fingers against Harry's name. "I'll always love you my beautiful-boy." He said, managing to hold back the tears this time as he stood-up and began to walk towards the car-park in-between Zoe and Kirsty. Kirsty took his hand, smiling-up at him, and Zoe linked arms with him, as she tried to cheer-him up a little.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note we want a big-shock in the next chapter or not? :) Up to you. Please Review. :)<em>


	5. Bad Memories

The three of them, Adam, Kirsty and Zoe soon arrived back at the ED and rushed through the doors to find a major RTC was being brought in. A car had lost control on the motorway and had over turned, which led to a a further two cars to crash. Adam, Kirsty and Zoe quickly changed into their scrubs before heading into resus together. Zoe stopped Adam at the doors. "Are you okay now yeah?" She asked, re-assuring herself that he was a good-doctor and that he was fit to work.

"Zoe, I'm fine stop worrying okay." He told her before holding the door open for her to walk into Resus.

Adam followed her and went over to bed number 3 and was putting his gloves on, so was distracted as he introduced himself. "Hello there, my name is Doctor-Trueman, but you can call me Adam." He said with a smile before looking-up to find there was a 6-Month old-baby led in a baby's cot with it's mother, who had a broken-arm and facial-injuries, by it's side. Kirsty had spotted Adam with such a young-patient and, out of pure concern for her new boyfriend, caught Zoe's attention. She walked over to her, looking back to make sure Adam wouldn't hear her whisper.

"Zo, there's a baby over there...Adam's treating her, is that wise after the events of this morning?" She asked, taking another quick-glance back at Adam.

"Right, listen do you wanna go over there, check he's alright with seeing to that patient, he'll probably say yes anyway, but he look sin any doubt whatsoever, then tell me and I'll take over." Zoe replied in a hushed-tone.

Kirsty walked over to Adam and appeared closely next to him as checked the baby's breathing. "Right Kirsty we're going to need an oxygen-mask, but obviously, this is a baby so please get the appropriate size. Sorry I don't think I caught the baby's name?"

"Lucy." The mother replied.

Kirsty then butted-in. "Adam, are you gonna be okay with this one, I mean..."

"Kirstyyy..."Adam interupted softly rubbing his hand slowly down her arm. "I'll be fine alright?"

"Okay." She whispered back to him as her hands rested on his shoulders. "As long as you're sure." She said, tapping his shoulders once before walking back to tend to her own patient.

Adam turned back to the mother of Lucy. "Right urm, Lucy here seems to be having trouble breathing so I'm going to send her off for an x-ray to make sure her lungs aren't being squashed. Was there anyone else in the car?" He asked with a sigh added on the end.

"Err yeah...my boyfriend...Lucy's Dad..." She replied.

"Alright, I suppose he's here somewhere..." A stressed and tired Adam then walked out of Resus in search for Lucy's father, he rubbed his hand over his face like he always did when he was tired or stressed.

"Noel, that RTC that came in, have we got the father of that baby that came in, Lucy?" He asked, knowing fully-well how worrying it was when your baby was in resus.

"Urm, let me just check, yes we do, he's in cubicle 3 having a few stiches in his head, he was in the passenger-seat, the mother was driving." Noel told Adam.

* * *

><p>Adam swung open the curtain to cubicle 3 and was about to begin his 'Doctor's Spiel' when he realised just who was sat infront of him.<p>

"Sean."

"Adam."

Adam looked down for a moment whilst he stopped himself from physically-harming this man who had tried to wreck his relationship with Jessica. Looking back-up again Adam spoke.

"You uh...you do know your partner and your daughter are in Resus right?"

"Yes." Sean replied, not wanting to talk to the man who had married his ex-wife.

"Want to urm...do you want to go and see them?" He asked, trying to be civil towards him.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Right, follow-me..."

"I know where Resus is Adam, so...how's Harry?" Sean said cheekily, knowing fully well what had happened between Harry Jessica and Adam.

Adam gritted his teeth and turned to Sean. "Do you wanna repeat that? 'Cause I think you know exactly how Harry is, it was all over the papers."

Adam's eyes widended as tears built-up behind his eyes, he wasn't going to cry infront of Sean he couldn't.

"Oh, I'm so sorry...it must have...slipped my mind." Sean said sarcasitcally.

Kirsty and Zoe wandered out of Resus together. Kirsty didn't know who Sean was so just wondered what was going on. Zoe however, was just about to intervene when disaster-struck.

Adam stared Sean in the eyes before swinging a punch right into his left-jaw. Sean wasn't usually a violent-man but he punched Adam back in the stomach. Adam keeled over as Kirsty ran over to Adam.

"ADAM!" She shouted, worried for her boyfriend. "Darlin' are you okay?" She asked, kissing the side of his head before wrapping her arm around Adam's back as she led him to the staff-room to calm him down.

* * *

><p>Once Adam and Kirsty were out of the way, Zoe confronted Sean. "You must've deserved that. What did you say to him?"<p>

"Don't try and act like I'm the one in the wrong here Zoe, you'd have been cheering me on a few years ago." He said angrily.

"Yeah well that's all in the past now Sean, I wouldn't go near you again, now I take it you're the father of little Lucy in resus?" She reluctantly questioned him.

"Yes, I am, and I was planning on seeing her today, IF you don't mind?"

Zoe pushed Sean in the right direction before resting her hands on the desk at reception as she looked at Noel and Big Mac. "I feel sorry for that woman and poor, innocent, baby-Lucy. He's a nasty piece of work."

Zoe said with a sigh before dropping her head-down in tiredness. It had been one-long day for the Doctor.

* * *

><p><em>So, how are we liking the shock? Keep the reviews coming, and tell me what you think of Sean's return!<em>


	6. Holding Back For Love

Kirsty sat Adam down on the sofa in the staff-room and crouched down infront on him, resting her hands on his knees. Adam clutched onto his stomach as he recovered from being hit by Sean.

"Are you alright?" Kirsty asked softly but panicking inside. Her heart was loudly against her chest as she was shocked that anyone could ever want to physically-harm Adam like that. She had also never seen that side of Adam before and she wondered what an earth had provoked the spurr of violence from the two-men.

"I'll be okay, just leave me to sit here for a minute." He told her, not wanting her to worry about him, Kirsty had enough to worry about as it was, what with her daughter playing-up and everything.

"Okay then, as long as you're sure." Kirsty told him as she leaned up and sat next to Adam, taking his bad-hand and gently inspecting it.

"Seems to be healing-up well, make sure you keep the bandages fresh and clean yeah?" Kirsty paused for a coupel of seconds, unable to hold her confusion in any longer. "Adam who was that man?" She asked him,  
>wondering if Adam knew him or whether her boyfriend had just punched a completely stranger.<p>

"Sean. Sean Anderson. He's a filthy piece of work. Jessica's ex-husband." Adam's breathing became heavier at the thought of the man.

"EX-Husband?" Kirsty questioned.

Adam sighed, he hated telling people the story of him and Jessica, but he soon figured that Kirsty, being his girlfriend, had the right to know every little thing.

"Uh, yeah, I guess he has good-reason to hate me, lets just say me and Jessica were together whilst she was still married to Sean..." Adam trailed off as he turned his head to look at Kirsty.

A cheeky-smile grew across Kirsty's lips as Adam explained. "Oh Adam, you devil-you." She said mid-laugh as she playfully hit his thigh-once.

Adam smiled for a second, but he couldn't help but blame himself for everything that had happened in the past two or three years.

"Yeah, the only problem was, Sean found out, took Jessica's kids to Saudia-Arabia with him, leaving Jess behind, and in that time, things happened and she left Sean for good and we could be happy together. Obviously,  
>Sean has hated me ever since, and seeing him today just brought back memories that I'd almost forgotten until today. And then he brought-up Harry, and I just...snapped..." Adam began to stress himself out about all of this drama and his stomach began to hurt again. He held onto it as Kirsty spoke.<p>

Kirsty rested her head on Adam's shoulder as he spoke. "Oh Adam what are we gonna do with you eh?" She said as she tried to cheer him-up a little, but that's when she noticed him clutching his stomach again. "Hey I thought you said you'd be okay? Maybe we should get you checked-out ey?"

Kirsty rested her hand on the side of Adam's neck as she shifted round to face him from the side. Her fingers toyed with the ends of his jet-black hair, comforting him as she waited for his response.

"I'm Fine!" He told her firmly.

Kirsty said nothing in response to that, she just simply nodded her head then kissed him on the lips softly.

"I love-you." She whispered as the kiss finished.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Zoe was stood in Resus watching Sean as he cared for his partner and his baby.<p>

"We think Lucy may have cracked a rib or two in the accident, but her breathing and the pain should start to calm-down once she's had a sleep." Zoe told Sean and his partner. She was purely being nice because Sean's loved-ones were in the room. Zoe walked out of Resus, closely followed by a curious Sean who appeared behind her as he whispered into her ear.

"What's with the sudden change in attitude, being all nice to me now are we?" Sean said menacingly.

"It's called my job Sean." Zoe told him angrily as she turned around to face him. "But you aren't my patient, you're just an idiot. And just what did you say to spark Adam off like that?"

"I mentioned his sons name, is that such a crime? And then when he punched me, he reminded me that he was the reason for the break-up of my marriage, so I punched him back, and quite rightly so."

"Well I'm pretty sure there's more behind the scrap than just that. How dare you bring-up Harry infront of Adam like that? You know what happened. How would you like it if it was Lucy."

Sean grabbed Zoe by the throat and threatened her. "Don't you dare bring Lucy into this, she's alive and well."

* * *

><p>Adam and Kirsty emerged from the staff-room together, hand-in-hand to find Sean threatening Zoe.<p>

"Right that's it, I'm calling security." Kirsty shouted, but before she had the chance to, Adam had ran over to them and had thrown Sean back against the reception-desk and had grabbed hold of his shirt, ready to punch him yet again.

"Adam don't he's not worth it." Zoe said, taking a step-over to him and touching Adam's upper-arm, to try and dis-courage him from harming Sean again.

Kirsty slowly approached Adam and placed a hand on his back. "Come on sweetie, listen to what Zoe said, you can't let him wind you-up like this anymore."

Adam lowered his arm and let go of Sean before turning to face Kirsty and Zoe looking just about ready to burst into tears. Security had arrived now and Zoe had pointed them in Sean's direction. The wide-eyes returned and Kirsty gently took hold of Adam's stethoscope, which was hung-around his neck, and used it to pull-him in closer. She soflty placed a kiss on his cheek before looking Adam directly in the eyes and mouthing 'I love you' to him but with no-sound coming out. "Remember?" She whispered.

"And I love you too Kirsty." He said tearfully as he wrapped his arms around her waist and the couple hugged for quite a while. Kirsty was pureposfully trying to distract Adam as Sean was shown the way-out. There was no doubt he would return, but for today, Sean was banned from entering the ED unless accompanied by a member of Security.

* * *

><p><em>:) Any ideas for future chapters are welcome. Keep the reviews coming, I love reading your feedback on the story so far. :) <em>


	7. You Are Always On My Mind

Zoe approached Adam and Kirsty who were still acting all loved-up.

"Come-on you two love-birds, I'm buying you both a drink. It's been a long-day."

Adam looked at Zoe and smiled tiredly. "Ah Zoe, I don't think the pub's the best place for me after today, I just want to go home and relax, but you and Kirst can always come back with me if you want, I'm not bothered." He told the two of them, switching his head between them both to see their reactions.

"What about Nita? I don't want her left home-alone all evening." Kirsty said, a little panicked.

"Ssh, it's okay, we can pick her up on the way, it's no trouble." Adam told her gently. For a moment, he wondered what was wrong with leaving a teenage-girl home-alone, but then he remembered that her dad had just died, so having a teenage-girl around didn't seem too much bother to Adam.

Kirsty smiled sweetly at him. "Okay, let me just give her a ring, tell her what's happening." Kirsty kissed Adam's cheek before walking a few metres away to ring Nita.

"What about you Zoe?" He asked.

"Ohhh I wouldn't wanna be a raspberry between you and Kirsty Adam..." She joked.

"Hey you won't be, besides Nita's there too...and I don't think she knows about Me and Kirsty yet..." He trailed-off.

"Oh in that case I'm definitely coming, she's gonna need someone who's not Mum or Mum's new-boyfriend around when you tell-her." Zoe said with a laugh, playfully hitting Adam on the arm.

* * *

><p><span>An Hour Later.<span>

Zoe, Kirsty, Adam, and Nita were sat in Adam's living room. Adam sat on the sofa, Kirsty sat sideways on his lap, Zoe sat next to them, and Nita sat cross-legged on the floor infront of them all.

"Haha, so Adam has to kiss my Mum...EWWWWW." Nita joked, she had taken the news better than expected, that was always good-news.

"Hey forget that, even worse, Kirsty has to kiss Adam." Zoe joined-in. The four of them laughed and spent the evening cracking-jokes and generally having a good-time together.

The phone rang. "Oooh I better get that." Adam said, helping Kirsty off his lap before standing-up and walking across the room, over to the phone...

"...Oh hi Tess, no sorry we came back to mine, it's been a bit of a long day...Okay Cya." Adam soon put the phone-down, then spotted a framed-picture of himself, Jessica, and Harry next to it. He picked it up and stared at it, seeing his reflection next to Harry's little face. The guilt began to return and Adam was re-living the moment when the three of them went under the ice in the car.

"Who was that Ad?" Kirsty called over she said mid-laugh as she broke-away from the conversation between herself, Zoe, and Nita.

No reply.

"Oy. Earth to Adam." She called again, the smile dropping from her face as failed to respond again. She walked over next to him, reaching up her arm and gently playing with his hair.

"You alright there sweets?" She asked him, having not yet seen the picture.

Adam said nothing, he just handed the picture to Kirsty, refusing to move his eyes away from it.

Kirsty took the picture and looked at it. She had only been told about Jessica and Harry before, she had never seen a picture. Kirsty's hand moved to Adam's cheek and rested there. "Watching from Heaven, now, he'll be sooo proud to have a Dad like you." She told him kindly before kissing him on the lips. They kissed for a while, like never before, Zoe and Nita looked over at them as they kissed and smiled sweetly. There was a moment of perfect-silence before Nita deicded to be cheeky.

"EWWW look they're kissing!" She said in a raised-voice, like a teenage-girl would before bursting out into fits of giggles. Adam and Kirsty laughed as they broke away from the kiss. Kirsty looked at Adam for a second to make sure he was okay before she headed back over to join Zoe and Nita. Adam kissed the picture of his once happy-family before holding back the built-up tears, then walking-over to join the three-girls. He sat down next to Kirsty again and put an arm around her. She put her hand in his lap and her chin on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She whispered into his ear.

"Never Better." He whispered back.

* * *

><p><span>Two-Hours Later.<span>

Zoe had gone-off home now and Nita had fallen asleep in the arm-chair.

"She must trust you if she's fallen asleep in your house." Kirsty told Adam quietly, aware that she didn't want to wake-Nita.

"Well that's good, I can take her up to the spare-room if you want." He said, taking a glance at Nita before looking back at Kirsty. "She looks like you."

"I know she does, but she reminds me of her Dad too, and could you please? She hasn't been sleeping-well since Warren died." Kirsty confided in Adam.

Adam carefully lifted Nita into his arms, she wasn't heavy at all, not for Adam. They went upstairs together and Kirsty helped him to pull back the covers as Adam placed Nita on the spare-bed, before tucking her in. Kirsty gently kissed her forehead. "Night Sweetheart." She whispered before turning to Adam and hugging him, resting her head on his chest.

Adam hugged her back as he spoke quietly. "Well you might aswell stay tonight to, I don't mind where you sleep, I can sleep on the sofa if you want." He offered kindly, despite being her boyfriend now.

Kirsty pulled back and took his hand, leading him out of the spare-room. "No I can't have you doing that. I'll share with you, as long as that's alright with you."

"Of course it's alright with me Kirst." He said before he guided her into his room.

The three of them slept like never before that night. Adam on his back, Kirsty curled-up with her arms wrapped around him, and Nita in the spare-room, sleeping like an angel.

* * *

><p><em>A calmer chapter. :) Feeling a bit of action happening in the next-few though. :) Keep-up the reviews. :)<em>


	8. Trouble

_Sorry for the delayed update guys. :) I am back on track now. :)_

* * *

><p>Kirsty awoke the next morning feeling safe in Adam's arms. She was awake first and gently played with his soft black hair as she watched him sleep. "Wakey Wakey Sleepy-Head." She said quietly, totally in love with her new man. Adam slowly opened his eyes to see Kirsty closely next to him. It took him a moment to realise that it was only Kirsty, but then he came to and smiled tiredly at her.<p>

"Oh...heyyy." He said sweetly before sitting-up in bed.

"Come-on, up you get, we've gotta get Nita to school." She said, playfully tapping his arm then pulling at it to try and encourage him up, before kissing the side of his head then getting-up and waiting for him to get-up out of bed.

* * *

><p>Half-an-hour had passed and Adam and Kirsty had just arrived at work together having just dropped Ntia at school. Adam spotted Jeff and Dixie getting a patient out of the ambulance. He turned to Kirsty as he decided to go and help them, get himself stuck into work after the events of yesterday.<p>

"Listen Kirst, you go on in, I'm just gonna go and help Jeff and Dixie with that patient." He told Kirsty before quickly giving her a peck on the lips then turning towards his car to get his stuff-out.

"Okay then, cya later." She told him, then kissed him back and headed inside to get her scrubs on.

Adam opened the car door and reached in to get his stuff, his car was a bit of a mess, it had paper-food-bags from getting so many takeaways shoved into the back of it, which meant that Adam had to search around to find his bag for work. Suddenly Adam was grabbed around the stomach, to begin with, he laughed, thinking it was either Jeff, Dixie or Kirsty trying to surprise him, but then he was forced backwards and his head was hit against the top of the car.

Adam tried to escape, and tried elbowing the mystery-guy away. It didn't work, the guy punched him, and despite resisting, Adam was forced to the floor, a cut above his right-eyebrow from where his head had been forced against the car. He tried not to give-up, but as the man kicked him the stomach, Adam began to feel sick. After a few minutes of scuffling, Adam was barely conscious, and the man dragged him inbetween Adam's car and another to hide him a little. Adam lay there slipping in and out of consciousness as the guy fled the scene.

* * *

><p>Jeff and Dixie had arrived in Resus with their patient now and were just wheeling him in. "Okay who's the doctor for this one?" Jeff asked, notifying Zoe as she approached from the other side of Resus.<p>

"Well Adam hasn't graced us with his presence yet, so I guess I'll have to do this one too, Nick's in a meeting." She looked over the patient. "Hello can you tell me your name?" She began the doctors-spiel on the young female adult as Kirsty entered Resus, Jeff, Dixie and Zoe had just moved the patient into the bed.

"Jeff? Dixie?" Kirsty questioned. "Did Adam not come-in with you?" She asked, assuming he had just gotten caught-up with something-else that was happening outside.

"Urm no, I haven't seen him." Dixie replied.

Zoe listened to the conversation then looked at Zoe. "Oh so he's here then, I thought he'd still be in bed after the way you two were heading last-night." Zoe joked, teasing Kirsty slightly.

Kirsty laughed. "Hey Shh, it was a very tough-day for him, bless-his-heart. But Adam said he was going to help Hinge and Bracet here bring their patient in."

"Hinge and Bracet?" Jeff and Dixie said together, almost simultaneously, acting shocked before laughing it off then heading out of resus.

"Ah he's probably just lost something in his car, it's a tip in there, I'll just go and hurry him along." Kirsty told Zoe and she nodded in agreement as Kirstly left Resus and walked out of the ED and towards Adam's car.

At first Kirsty didn't spot Adam, but then she heard groans of pain coming from the floor and Kirsty was shocked as she realised that she was looking at her boyfriend. Adam had been badly-beaten and Kirsty was in shock from what she had found.

"ADAM!" She screamed as she ran over to him and crouched-down next to him.

* * *

><p><em>Oooh I Love Writing This. :) Please Review. :)<em>


	9. Pulling Together

"Adam are you alright?" Kirsty asked him in a panic as she took Adam's hand.

"Come on Adam, talk to me." She continued to try and get his attention. Eventually he managed to look at her but breathing was difficult for the usually handsome doctor, and he was in too much pain to talk. Kirsty pulled her phone out from her jacket and rang the ED. Nick answered having literally just walked back into the ED after his meeting.

"Hello? Holby ED?" He said in his usual working-tone.

"Nick it's Kirsty, you need to get out to the car-park now, Adam's been hurt and..." Kirsty panicked, beginning to sound tearful.

"Alright Kirsty, calm-down, I'll come-ou there then you can try and tell me what's happened."

* * *

><p>Nick turned to Noel who was sorting out the pile of patient files that had been left to create a mess on the side.<p>

"Noel, I need you to get Tess, Charlie and Zoe to get Resus ready for a third patient. Then find Dixie and Jeff and send them out here immediatley with a stretcher, I don't care if they've got another shout, they can send another crew. This one is more important." Nick paused. "It's Adam." He ordered, pulling-out all the stops for what was now one of his closest-friends, despite their differences as Doctors.

* * *

><p>Nick then rushed-out of the ED and searched for Kirsty. The worried Nurse looked around and did an over-exaggerated wave to grab Nick's attention.<p>

"Nick, over here, over here!" She shouted.

Nick rushed over and saw Adam led on the ground, bleeding and making nasty noises. At least he was fully-conscious now. He crouched down the other-side of Adam to Kirsty and checked his cuts. "Okay Adam, just try and breath normally for me." He told him before turning to Kirsty.

"Is this how you found him?" He asked.

"Yes, can we just...GET HIM INSIDE!" She said, not meaning to have a go at Nick. She was just worried.

"Kirsty calm-down, we're moving as quickly as we can." Nick told her softly before spotting Dixie and Jeff rushing out with the stretcher.

Jeff went over to Kirsty and put his arm around her. "Come-on Princess, we need to give Adam some space." He said as he helped her up then moved her out of the way, but still able to watch Adam.

"Alright Adam, can you try and stand-up for me?" Nick requested.

Adam stretched up to sit-up, his hand going straight to his stomach as he felt the pain of the kicking from earlier. "Oowww." He said as he struggled to get to his feet.

Nick and Dixie eventually managed to help Adam onto the stretcher and Dixie carefully placed an oxygen-mask on him as he lay back.

Kirsty walked next to Adam and took his hand as they began to wheel him into the ED.

"You're gonna be okay sweetheart." She said quietly but tearfully.

The four of them plus Adam burst through the doors of Holby ED and Zoe, Tess, and Charlie met them as they headed into Resus with Adam, all worried about their dear-friend that they loved so dearly.

Jeff began. "Okay as we know guys, this is Adam Trueman, found in the car-park, we guess he's been beaten-up quite viciously...head-injury, some obvious discomfort from the stomach, and trouble-breathing."

* * *

><p>The group of them reached Resus and they moved Adam across to the much more comfrotable-bed. Kirsty hadn't let of his hand since she had taken hold of it outside. The others cleared Resus for a moment to give Adam and Kirsty some time together.<p>

"I love you darlin', stay strong for me yeah?" She pleaded.

Adam looked at her as he breathed into the Oxygen-Mask, he squeezed her hand and slowly-nodded in reply to her plea.

The couple looked each-other n the eyes, totally in love with each-other. Zoe walked-in, not really wanting to disturb the peacefulness of the atmosphere.

"Alright there Ad? How're we feeling?"

Adam removed his oxygen-mask and rested it on his chest. "Oh I've been better Zo..." He said as he tried to sit himself up, but struggled as the pain hit his tomach again.

"Okay, you just try and stay-calm, I'm just gonna stitch that cut-up on your head. Kirsty remained hand-in-hand with Adam as Zoe put 10 Stiches in his head. He flinched a little, but Adam was a strong man and managed to hold back any tears or yells of pain.

A few minutes later and Zoe was placing the white rectangle stickers over the cut on Adam's head. "Okay, all done, now we're gonna need to get your ribs x-rayed as you seem to be in quite a bit of pain there, but I'll give you a few minutes with Kirsty alright?" Zoe leant over and gave Adam a friendly kiss on the cheek before going to update Nick on Adam's injuries.

Kirsty looked at Adam and helped to take-off his oxygen-mask. "Who did this to you Adam?" She asked innocently, having put yesterday's drama's behind her after a peaceful evening in with Adam, Zoe and Nita.

Adam had a pretty good-idea who it was, but he had never gotten a good-look at the guy. "I don't know Kirst..." He said a little croakily from where he had been struggling to breathe.

Kirsty placed her hand gently onto Adam's cheek. "Well try and remember, 'cause whoever it was, the police are going ot be after a statement from you." She told him before kissing his lips with a softness that was almost sympathetic towards him.


	10. Suspicion

Evening had dawned upon the couple pretty quickly. Adam had been for his x-ray and Zoe had just collected the results from reception.

Adam lay sound-asleep in the bed in resus; his oxygen-mask back on so he could breathe-easy as he slept. There was peace at-last for the Handsome-Doctor. Kirsty sat in a chair next to him, her hand in his hand as she watched him sleep. There were tear stains beneath her eyes, but the majority of tears had faded-away now. Zoe walked in, cautious not to wake-up Adam-up. She caught Kirty's eye and nodded for her to come over to the opposite-side of resus. Kirsty gently kissed the back of Adam's hand, not really wanting to let go of it, but also wanting to know how he was doing, and whether he had broken anything.

"His x-rays are back." Zoe began quietly. "He fractured 3 ribs which is probably why he was struggling to breath, but other than that, you'll be glad to know that it's just cuts and bruises. He'll be a bit stiff, and sore for a while, but do your best to keep him in bed and he should be fine in a couple of weeks time." Zoe told her nicely, she knew that Kirsty would probably already know how to look-after Adam, being a more than capable Nurse herself, but it was always good to be re-assured by the doctors; the ones who knew best, that everything was going to be okay in the end.

"Thanks Zoe." Kirsty replied. "You've been great through all of this." She told her, making a good-friend out of the somewhat difficult-doctor out of the lot of them.

"Hey, it's not a problem, Adam's a good-friend of mine, it's the least I could do for him. Besides I don't think I've EVER seen Doctor Trueman be quiet for more than 5 Minutes, so this is like heaven to me." Zoe joked, trying to encourage a laugh out of the saddened Kirsty. And Kirsty did indeed laugh before looking back at Adam.

"Anyway, I best get back to him, but thanks again Zo." Kirsty said, smiling at her friend, before heading back to Adam and taking his hand into hers again.

* * *

><p>Lucy, her mother, Dianne, and Sean had now been moved through to Pediatrics where Lucy was just having a final check-over before being discharged. Nick wandered towards the family, he, along with the rest of the Holby-ED Staff, suspected Sean as the person responsible for Adam's attack. But the investigations hadn't started-yet, so until then, Nick had to try and treat Sean like any other family-member in this hospital.<p>

Nick pulled-out his stethoscope and listened to Lucy's heart. "Okay, Lucy's heart doesn't seem to be struggling to much, and her breathing doesn't sound too forced anymore, so that's a good-sign, obviously, with Lucy being a baby we like to double-check and triple-check everything because babies of Lucy's age are so very-small, and we'd hate to miss anything." He told the family, trying to avoid eye-contact with Sean as he just-about managed to stay Professional.

"Thank-You Mr Jordan." Dianne spoke-up as she clinged onto Sean's arm. "We're very thankful for all that you've done."

"We're just doing our jobs, there's no need to thank-us." Nick then smiled gently at the family before heading out of resus to go and visit Adam before the end of shift.

Dianne turned to face Sean. "You're very quiet, and why did he refuse to look at you?" She snapped-out, suspicious of Sean ever since he had punched Adam and threatened Zoe in reception.

"Oh, was I? Oh I am sorry, but I don't know why he wouldn't look at me, maybe because the last-time he saw me was when I lost my job working here..." Sean mentioned, not really wanting to go into details about the bad fartherly set-up between himself and Adam with Jessica, Harry, and Lucas and Amelia being stuck in the middle. It had almost torn Sena and Dianne apart when they had first-gotten together.

"Well that was no-one's fault but your own." Dianne argued before checking back-on Lucy to make sure that hers and Sean's first baby was okay.

* * *

><p>Back in Resus, Nick had just walked through the doors ready to cheer-up Adam after the beating. Seeing that he was asleep, Nick approached Kirsty and put an arm around her. "Hello, how's he doing?" He asked through a whisper. He was concerned for his very-good friend.<p>

"Three fractured-ribs and some cuts and bruises. Hopefully he'll be fine with a few-weeks rest."

"Now, I do hope your not expecting Adam to stay in bed for 2 weeks straight, because it won't happen, you'll probably are just going to have to keep a close-eye on him."

Kirsty laughed, he sounded like Zoe, joking about Adam like that. Kirsty's laugh was slightly louder than she had anticipated and it had awoken Adam from his sleep. Kirsty noticed this and leaned over the bed, lifting herself from her seat slightly, moving her hand to rest on his upper-arm. "Oh sorry sweetheart, did I wake-you up? Look, Mr Jordan is here to visit-you." She told him softly with a sweet-smile.

Adam's brain focussed at the sound of Nick's name being spoken. He slowly tried to sit-up, with help from Kirsty and Nick as his fractured-ribs started to bother-him again. Kirsty then removed his oxygen-mask now he was awake and allowed Nick to talk to him.

"Hello my friend. How are those ribs feeling?" He asked sympathetically.

"Urm, painful." Adam replied quietly.

"I bet they are, listen...Adam...can you remember what happened to you? Anything at all?" Nick asked, hoping to spark a memory for when the police-arrived later-on. There was no point in ringing them until Adam remembered some of what happened to him.

"Nick. The last thing I remember is being kicked in the stomach, then the next thing I knew I was led in here having some stitched put-in by Zoe."

"Alright, are you sure there's nothing-else you can re-call happening. Do you remember seeing anyone?" He asked, desperate to help his friend-out with finding his attacker.

Adam began to panic a little as he failed to remember anything about the attack and his breathing-quickened again.

"Sorry Nick, I can't remember a thing." Adam blurted-out before he was sick over the side of the bed.

Kirsty grabbed a card-board bowl from the side and rubbed Adam's back as he was sick. "Okay darlin', just try and calm-down, it's the stress and the panicking that's making you sick." She told him as the violent-  
>coughing stopped.<p>

"That's better." Kirsty told him before kissing the side of his head.

Nick waited patiently for Adam to calm-down slightly before he spoke-again. "Sorry mate, I didn't mean to panic-you..." Nick trailed-off, as if to continue, but he was interupted by Kirsty.

She placed a hand on Nick's arm to stop him. "Listen Mr Jordan, can we do this later please? Adam just needs to rest for now."

Nick sighed. "Of-course we can." He told her sweetly before turning to Adam. "I hope you feel better soon mate, we're all thinking of you." He told his friend before he left Resus, ready to head to the pub with the rest of the _'end-of-shift'_ crowd.

* * *

><p>Zoe popped into resus before she left. "Kirsty, I understand if not, but do you want to join-us for a drink at the pub."<p>

"Oh Zoe, I couldn't, not after today, I'm sorry." She told her, wanting to look-after Adam for tonight.

"No Kirst, you go. Go and enjoy yourself." Adam told her encouragingly, and Zoe shot him a smile.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" She asked him, not really wanting to leave him alone.

"I'll be fine, look, Jay's just starting his shift, I'll tell-him to ring you straight-away if there's a problem. I promise you, now go-on, you worry about me too much, go and have some-fun." Adam told her. He thought it was improtant for her to not be stuck at his bed-side all-day and night. She had done enough of that with Warren and Adam didn't want her to go through the same chores with him everyday until he was fit-and-  
>healthy again.<p>

Kirsty looked Adam in the eyes, about to make an excuse to say, before Zoe walked-over and took her arm, ready to pull her away from her wounded-soldier. "Come-On." Zoe said before feeling Kirsty shrug her off for a moment.

"Okay, I'm coming." She told Zoe before leaning-in and giving Adam a goodbye kiss. "I Love-You Ad." She whispered to him.

"I Love You Too Kirst." He whispered back before catching Zoe's eye. "Now girls, get to the pub before I have to take you there myself." He flirted. It didn't mean anything, it was just how Zoe and Adam worked as friends.

"Oh I don't think that's a good-idea do you Ad?" Zoe played back as she dragged Kirsty out of resus. "Bye Adam see you in the morning." She said, before laughing as the door swung-shut behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Awww Adam and Kirsty are so cute together. :) Please Review. :) <em>


	11. Feeling Better?

Zoe had convinced Kirsty to stay at hers for the night, after the pub, to give Adam some time alone and sometime to think. It was important that he went over what happened, as far as he could remember anyway, in his head so that he would have his story clear for when he talked to the police.

* * *

><p>The two-girls headed into the ED in separate cars, but had arrived one behind the other. Kirsty had managed to get the day-off to be with Adam, and Adam was Zoe's patient anyway so the girls were glad to be spending the day around their close-friendboyfriend for Kirsty.

Kirsty headed into resus first and gently awoke Adam from his sleep. She gently stroked her hand through his short-hair and kissed his forehead. "Morning Doctor." She whispered as his eyes began to open.

"Morning." He replied slightly croakily as he tried to wake himself up a little more.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked him softly as she lovingly toyed around with his hair.

"Ooohhh a bit battered if I'm honest Kirst, but I'll be okay once I'm back at work." He said as he carefully sat himself up, managing to cope with the pain coming from his ribs pretty-well this morning.

"Woah, easy there tiger, you need to rest before you even think about going back to work. But anyway you sound a lot more comfortable this morning." She said before Zoe walked into resus.

"So, how's the wounded-soldier?" Zoe asked with a smile on her face. Kirsty and Zoe had enjoyed a good-time together at the pub last-night, and had formed a rather close-friendship out of doing-it.

"Hey, I wouldn't say wounded, just the odd scratch." Adam said, putting on a brave-face infront of Zoe.

"Oh so 3 fractured ribs is just a scratch is it?" Zoe joked with him as she prepared herself to check him over.

"He was talking about going back to work just now Zo, can you believe that?" Kirsty added-in with a cheeky-smile as she teased her lover-boy.

"Oh were you now? Well, seeing as you're MY patient and not your own, I think I'll make the decsion as to when you can go back to work Mister." She said, playfully hitting his arm as she joined-in with the teasing.

"Right Adam, down to business, lift your top-up for me will ya? And I'll see how those ribs of yours are doing. I take it you haven't been sick since yesterday? Nick told me." Zoe requested and Adam did as he was told,  
>before shaking his head at her question.<p>

Zoe put her gloves on then put her hands over Adam's ribs. "Okay that's good, now tell me where it hurts alright." She began. Adam managed to remain pretty-calm, there was just the odd-occasion where his ribs would really cause him pain, but other than that, it was just a discomfort.

"Alright Ad, I'll just prescribe you some pain-killers, and then you should be free to go." She said with a happy-smile, glad that her friend was okay.

* * *

><p>Zoe soon arrived back with the pain-killers and handed them to Kirsty to put in her bag as they helped Adam out of bed. Kirsty helped him to walk out of resus, and Adam kept one-hand on his stomach as he walked.<br>Nick passed-him with a large-smile as Adam and Kirsty reached reception together.

"Ah good you're out. That's great news. Take-Care mate, I don't expect to see you back here until you're 100% fighting-fit." Nick said before heading-off to a meeting.

Sean came out of pediatrics at around the same time and approached Adam. Kirsty took Adam's arm to stop him from doing anything stupid whilst he was still quite badly-injured.

"I take it you're well Doctor-Trueman." He muttered in a menacing-tone as he tapped Adam on the stomach twice before wandering-off. It appeared to be a friendly-gesture to anyone-else but it caused Adam immense-pain in his ribs.

Adam held his ribs as he keeled-over slightly.

"He knows where to hurt me Kirst." He said under-his-breath to Kirsty as she helped him out of the ED.

"Come-on Ad, save it for the police eh?" She told him, trying to stay calm when speaking to him for his sake.

* * *

><p>As the couple reached the car-park, Jeff and Dixie were just coming into work. "Hey Slick!" Jeff said happily. "You're Looking Better Mate." Jeff teased as he grabbed Adam's cheeks and pulled them around.<p>

Adam shoved him off. "Geettt-Offf." He said with a gentle-laugh, unable to laugh too heavily without it hurting him.

"Just messin' with ya mate, get-back to work soon, I need my wing-man back on form!" Jeff said in his manly way. You could always rely on a mate like Jeff to cheer you up after a tough couple of days.

"Sorry about Jeffery here Adam mate, he's just trying to impress Kirsty." Dixie joked and Kirsty laughed as she winked at Jeff.

"Sorry Jeff, I'd love to, but I'm afraid Mr Not-so-Slick 'ere beat you to it." She said playfully as she ruffled Adam's hair-up.

"Alright, alright, that's enough teasing me for one day okay? I'm the patient here remember? I need looking-after." Adam joked-around as he took Kirsty's hand and began to walk towards her car.

"I'll see you soon Adam alright?" Dixie said with a friendly-smile.

"Get better soon Cripple-boy." Jeff said with a laugh as he nudged Adam forwards before walking-on.

"Hey, I'll get you for that." Adam said before Kirsty pulled him along and helped him into the passenger-seat of her car.

* * *

><p><em>Thought I'd do a bit of a lighter chapter. :) Gotta have a few laughs around, can't have poor-old-Adam always being sad. :( :) Thanks for all the kind-reviews. Keep them coming. I love reading them. :)<em>

_Thanks Guys. :) x_


	12. Fatigue & Feelings

Adam and Kirsty arrived back at Adam's where Nita was waiting outside the front-door in her school-uniform, with her bag slung around her shoulders. As she heard the car pull-up, Nita turned around and walked towards her Mum.

"Mum where have you been?" Nita asked, fed-up of waiting around.

Kirsty suddenly felt extremely-bad, she knew that Adam had needed her back at the hospital, but she had forgotten about the where-abouts of her daughter.

"Oh Nita, I'm so sorry darlin', just, let me explain." Kirsty said as she hugged her daughter. "Were you okay last-night? W-where did you sleep?" She asked, worried that she had left her daughter to find her own-place to sleep.

"I had my key with me, but I stayed at a friends. Where were you? I tried to ring-you?" Nita said like a typical-teenager.

Adam had stayed-back whilst they talked, but now he felt that it was time to explain what had happened to Nita. He took a step infront of Kirsty and looked at Nita.

"I'm sorry Nita, don't blame your Mum for this, it was my own stupid-fault." He began.

Nita looked at Adam and saw the cuts on him, but especially the nasty stiched just above his right-eyebrow.

"Adam, don't blame yourself for this." Kirsty told him as she took hold of his arm.

"Adam? What happened to you?" Nita asked, tears building-up in her eyes, she felt bad that she had gone-on at her Mum when Adam had been hurt. She ran towards him and hugged-him.

"Ahh! Ow, Nita, gently, ah, gently-now." Adam said, trying to remove Nita from himself as she hugged-him, hurting his ribs again.

Nita pulled-away and looked at Adam sympathetically. "Oh...Sorry Adam, I didn't realise you were that badly-hurt, I'd never have moaned if I'd have known..." She trailed-off, looking-down.

Kirsty took Adam's hand then led the three of them towards the front-door. "Are you okay?" She asked Adam and he nodded. Kirsty then turned to Ntia. "Adam's fractured a few ribs sweetheart, so we've gotta be gentle with him for a few weeks okay?" She said, trying not to be to serious about the whole-thing around Nita, she didn't want Nita feeling-guilty about anything, she had enough on her mind, what with being responsible for the death of her Dad and everything.

* * *

><p>Nita had gone-up to the spare-room where her clothes were from the other night, she shoved them into her school-bag, ready to go back home.<p>

Adam and Kirsty sat on the sofa in the living-room, Adam had his arm around Kirsty's shoulders, and Kirsty had gently placed her arm across Adam's stomach, resting her hand on his chest, being careful not to hurt him as she did so.

"You know the police will want to talk to you pretty soon don't you Ad?" Kirsty asked him. "Is anything coming-back to you Darlin'? You've got the scars to prove the attack, all they'll need is the statement from you, and a name and they can catch the stupid-person who did this to you." She told him softly, getting slightly angry as she thought about it in more detail.

"That's the problem Kirst, I didn't see their face, but all I can think about is Sean being responsible for all of this, and to be honest, he has enough reasons to want to kill-me, I don't blame-him." Adam said, tears forming at the very back of his eyes as he thought about Jessica and Harry.

"Hey don't talk like that." Kirsty comforted him. "No-one has the right to do what he did to you Ad."

"Don't go accusing Sean of this Kirsty, I don't know if it's him or not, and you weren't even at Holby when I was with Jessica, you know nothing about this." Adam said in a raised-voice and Kirsty moved her arms away from him.

Nita came downstairs as he heard Adam raise his voice. She hoped for dear-life that he wasn't going ot turn-out to be the Docotor's equivalent to her Dad.

"Adam, I didn't mean it like that, I was just saying, if you think he's hurt you then you should tell the police about your history with him." Kirsty said, also in a raised-voice, she had tried to stay-calm, but they were all tired and aching, and tempers were getting-shorter by the minute.

Adam was about to answer back when Nita walked-in. "Stop! Just stop-it, I've heard enough arguing for this year. Just-Stop!" Nita screamed with tears now streaming from her eyes.

Kirsty ran over to her daughter and hugged her, kissing the top of her head as she did so. "Oh I'm sorry Nita." She said gently as she held her daughter.

Adam carefully leaned forward and put his head in his hands as he sighed, being careful not to tear the stiches in his head. After a few seconds he looked back-up towards Nita and Kirsty.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Nita, I didn't mean to." He said from his seat before painfully moving hmself to his feet, then walking over to the girls. He moved a strand of Kirty's hair out of her face, and placed it behind her ear. "And I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, it's just, well you know it's been a long-few days, and I shouldn't be taking that out on anyone, but especially not the girl I love so much." Adam apologized, almost sweetly as he put his arm around Kirsty.

Nita released herself from Kirsty as she felt Adam draw close to her and went to sit on the arm-chair.

Kirsty turned to Adam. "Hey, I'm sorry too. Don't think I don't understand what you're going through, because I do, I really do sweetie." Kirsty turned to face Adam and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I Love You...Docotor-Trueman." She said with a cheeky-smile before Adam interupted the growing-smile with a short kiss on the lips.

"And I Love You Too Nurse Clements." He whipsered back before leading her back towards the sofa.

"Will you two-stop being so soppy." Nita joked as hshe laughed at the couple. She secretly loved seeing Adam and Kirsty so happily in each others arms, but she liked to tease, just purely because she could get-away with it as a young-teenager.

* * *

><p><em>I promise the police-investigations will start soon. :) I just like teasing-you by dragging-it out a bit longer. :P. Please-Review. :)<em>


	13. Support

The day went on at quite a fast-pace and the sun had soon set over Holby.

Nita had gone-out with some friends for the evening, Kirsty had allowed her too, she wouldn't normally on a school-night, but Kirsty thought that she deserved-it, having been so good about everything, and especially with Adam and his injuries.

Kirsty and Adam sat curled up to each other on Adam's sofa.

"I feel a bit like I'm intruding in on you Adam what with Nita sleeping here too, I hope to go back to mine at somepoint, and settle Nita down again." Kirsty confided in him.

"Hey I enjoy the company, you can stay here for as long as you like." Adam replied softly. "You know you can always move in with me, but there's no rush, I know Nita comes first." He told her. He had the lesson about caring for anither man's kids with Jessica. It was more trouble than it was worth, and Adam didn't want to make the same-mistake twice. It was up to Kirsty and Nita whether they moved in or not, he had no right to push them into anything that they weren't ready for, and Adam knew that all too well.

"Thanks, but I think I need to settle Nita back into a routine before I think about moving in with you." Kirsty said, hoping he wasn't too dissappointed by her answer.

"Kirsty that's absoultely fine." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Adam said, going to get-up but his ribs stopped him.

Kirsty sighed. "No I'll get-it. You need to rest, and stop putting strain on thsoe ribs!" She told him with a loving-smile before answering the door.

"Hello, does Adam Trueman live here?" The young-man asked.

"Yeah he does, why do you ask?" Kirsty questioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Detective Constable Burnsley."

"Oh, I didn't realise, okay, I take it you're here about the attack? Come-on in." She told him, feeling stupid that she didn't know that the minute she answered the door.

"That's right." He confirmed as Kirsty led him through to the living-room where Adam was sat.

"Adam it's the police." Kirsty told him softly.

"Hey, I'm Detective Burnsley, but you can call me Liam." The Detective told Adam as he held his hand out for him to shake.

"Oh right, urm, nice to meet you, take a seat." Adam said as he shook the guy hand.

Liam walked over to the arm-chair and sat-down. "Can I get you a drink or something Liam?" She asked him.

"No I'm okay thanks." He responded.

"Adam?"

"No I'm alright thanks Kirst." He told her with a smile and she joined him back on the sofa.

"Right Adam, can you remember anything about the attack?"

Adam sighed, it annoyed him that he could only remember the bare-minimum.

"Uh, sorry Liam, all I remember is being pulled-out of the car and having my head-smashed against the roof, then the next thing I know I'm on the ground in pain, and then I was in hospital. Sorry I can't be much help." Adam said, putting his head in his hands, slightly distressed that he couldn't remember much about the attack at all.

"Heyyy." Kirsty comforted, putting a hand on his knee. "It'll be okay, they'll get the person who did this to you sweetheart." She said gently before the Detective interupted.

"We will indeed, can you remember anything about the attacker? His looks, his hair-colour, his height, his build?" Liam suggested ideas.

"Well he must've been pretty strong to beat Adam to the ground right?" Kirsty added-in, trying to help Adam out a bit.

"Yeahhh..." Adam trailed-off, all Adam could think about was Sean, but Sean didn't have the muscle or the mental-strength to beat someone like Adam up...

Kirsty looked at him suspiciously. "What are you thinking?" She asked him.

"I'm thinking Sean, but we've had our differences in the past, he's no violent-criminal, it's just not Sean. Yes he's a very intelligent-man, and yes, he has the intelligence to tear someone's mind apart if he digs into their brain enough, but physically, he's nothing..." Adam said, almost in a way that sounded like he was giving-up on finding his attacker already, which he almost was.

"Sorry Liam, I don't think it's the best-evening for this, Adam's only been home from hospital a few-hours...he needs to rest." Kirsty said politely, but hinting for the young-detective to leave.

Liam took the hint and stood-up. "Okay, that's a fair-point, but I'm afraid I'll have to come back tomorrow, I need to stay updated, so if you remember anything, then do tell me asap." The detective told Adam & Kirsty. "Oh, and I'll be talking to this Sean person, see if he knows anything, or if he can tell us anything more about the attack."

"Okay, and don't you worry we will do." Kirsty said as she showed-him out of the front-door.

Adam lay back on the sofa as Kristy re-entered the room. He put his hand to his head and sighed. "I can't do this for much longer Kirsty." He told her tearfully.

"Heyy, Heyy, calm-down." She said, crouching down next to him and bringing his hands away from his face. "We can do this." She told him before leaning-over him and kissing him.

"I'll be here with you all the way through it Ad. And so will everyone-else at the ED, you're not alone sweetheart." She told him.

* * *

><p>It was now dark and Adam was led asleep on the sofa with his head on Kirsty's lap. Nita rang her mum from the outside of Adam's.<p>

"Hello?" Kirsty answered quietly, not wanting to wake-up Adam.

"Hey Mum, it's Neets, can you let me in please?"

"Oh of course, just wait a sec, Adam's asleep on me."

"Okay." And with that Nita put the phone-down.

Kirsty leaned down to Adam's ear. "Ad." She whispered. "I need to get-up."

There was no response, he was flat-out, fast-asleep. Kirsty smiled, realising that he wasn't unconcious, he was just in a deep-sleep. It was about time he relaxed. Kirsty carefully lifted Adam up, before standing herself, then gently placing Adam's head on the cushion, and opening the front-door for Nita.

"Hey Mum." Nit asaid in her naturally-loud teenage-voice.

"Ssh, Adam's asleep on the sofa, and I don't want to wake-him, he needs to rest for a bit, let his brain sort things out." Kirsty told Nita as she walked into the living-room with her.

"What happened to him Mum?" She asked, concerned about what had actually happened to Adam for him to be so badly-hurt. She may have not known Adam that well, but he made her Mother happy, so Nita wanted him to stick around for as long as possible. - Being a bridesmaid had always been a dream fo Nita's.

"Someone attacked him darlin'. Beat-him-up, until he was barely concsious, I found him in the hospital car-park, and it's just as-well I did." Kirsty paused. "But the police are onto it now, so hopefully Adam won't have to worry about this for much longer. He's been through a lot bless 'im." Kirsty said as she looked over at Adam.

Nita fell into the arm-chair, it was becoming a regular-seat for her now. She smiled with genuine happiness as she watched her Mum look at Adam. "You really love him don't you?" She asked sweetly and innocently.

"Yeah, I Do." Kirsty replied, not moving her eyes from Adam as she watched him sleeping. "He's cute when he sleeps." She Added, and Nita laughed quietly. "Anyway I thought you found it Icky and Soppy?" Kirsty joked with her daughter.

"Yeah, when you kiss and stuff, but if he makes you happy Mum, then I don't care how soppy you are together. Seeing you happy makes me happy, and my Dad never gave you that happiness, but Adam does." Nita said, unable to stop smiling.

Kirsty no-longer had to worry about settling Nita down after her Father's-Death. She obviously trusted Adam, and Kirsty was no considering the offer of moving-in with Adam. "Thanks Neets, you don't know how much that means to me. He's a lovely-guy, nothing like your Dad, Adam will always be here for us, even-now, when he's battered he was still concerned about us." Kirsty told her daughter with a smiley-wink.

"I hope they catch the man who hurt-him." Nita told her Mother.

"Oh me to darlin' but you aren't to worry-about all of that serious-business, we've got an idea as to who did-it now, so all you have to do is be your lovely, happy-self, and that'll keep Me and Adam, especially Adam, going through this difficult-patch...Okay?" She told her daughter.

"Okay." She told Kirsty with an innocnet smile.

This soon turned to a cheeky-one as she grabbed the cushion from behind and her threw it at Adam's head, waking him-up.

Kirsty laughed as she walked-over to Adam and stood behind his head. "Wake-Up Lazy-Bones!" Nita teased.

"Oh, hello to you to Nita." Adam joked as he came-to.

"That's how you wake him-up Mum." Nita said with a laugh.

Kirsty reached down and placed her hand underneath Adam's chin, lifting-it up so that he could see her. "Sorry Adam, Nita here was told that I wanted you to sleep." Kirsty said with a laugh.

"But good-shot Nita." Nita laughed again and reached-out her hand to give her Mum a high-five.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so I may have gotten carried-away with the whole <span>'happy-families'<span> theme, but it's cute right? :) Please-Review. :) The investigations have now begun. :)_


	14. ChinUp Sweetheart

The three of them had all managed to fall asleep in Adam's living-room that night. It had been a long-day for Adam and Kirsty, and Nita was only in her early-teens, there was only so long she could stay-up before she dropped. Kirsty was awoken by the sound of her alarm for work. She found herself cuddled-up to Adam, and gently placed a kiss on his cheek as he slept. She really needed to go home soon, she had been wearing the same clothes for a few days and nights now and was beginning to stink a little. Kirsty stood herself-up, and Adam's eyes slowly opened to the feel of her moving away from him.

"Help yourself to a shower and breakfast." He told Kirsty tiredly as he tried to stretch without causing himself pain.

"Thanks Sweets, listen I'm gonna pop home after work, change clothes and things. Oh, and that reminds me, what you said about us moving-in yesterday, I think I'll talk to Nita about it, see what she thinks." Kirsty told him with a loving-smile.

"Great." Adam said happily as he slowly got himself up, holding his ribs as he did so. "Ooh I'm sore this morning." Adam said, in pain slightly.

Kirsty took a step towards him. "Oh my poor-baby." She said, a smile growing on her face as her arms wrapped around the back of his neck, and Adam's hands slipped around her waist. The pair kissed passionately as Nita awoke.

She smiled and rolled her eyes as she saw them kissing. "Oh. Get. A. Room." She joked with them as she stood-up.

Kirsty and Adam burst into giggles as they heard Nita's comment.

"Oh I'm sorry for kissing my girlfriend Nita." Adam joked back and Nita stepped-over and playfully hit him on the arm.

Kirsty laughed then looked at Adam. "Listen, I'm gonna be late for work, and Nita's gonna be late for school, if we don't hurry-up and get-ready." Kirsty said, hinting to Nita to get a move-on.

"Right, well I can give you a lift." Adam suggested.

"Uh. You'll do no such thing...especially not with those injuries, did you forget about the 10-Stitches in your head and the 3-Fractured Ribs Doctor-Trueman?" Kirsty flirted.

"Ooohhh, I guess you're right." He replied. "But I do wanna come-in with you." Adam said as he walked towards the kitchen, and Kirsty followed-him.

"Oh no...why?" Kirsty asked, worried, and hoping for dear-life that he didn't want to go back to work already.

Adam turned to face Kirsty. "Because I'll only get bored at home, you know me Kirst, I can't just lounge about all day, I need to be doing something!" Adam said, he already wanted otu of the house and it was still early in the morning.

Kirsty frowned dissapprovingly. "But Adam we've just had this conversation about the cars. You're injured and you need to take it easy for a few-weeks. However much you hate-it, you're only gonna make the pain worse by being on-the-move all day." Kirsty said, she was only worried about him, she could never be properly angry at Adam, he was just too adorable for that.

Adam warmed-into Kirsty again and took both of her hands into his. "I know all that Kirst." He began softly. "Look, I'll go in, but I won't work, I just wanna see my friends, and besides I need to thank Zoe. She's been amazing these past-couple of days, I think I'll buy her something." Adam said sweetly as he thought about what Zoe liked, a new lipstick would probably do her just fine but he wanted to get her something more meaningful than that.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed and Adam and Kirsty had just arrived at the ED. They wandered in-together hand-in-hand. Charlie and Zoe approached them, or more-so Adam, almost immediatley as they appeared through the doors.<p>

"Hi Kirsty...it's lovely to see you and all that, but more to the point, Adam what are you doing here?" Charlie asked him.

"Yeah, you should be tucked-up in bed Mister." Zoe said, tapping his lower-arm once before shooting a smile in Kirsty's direction as a greeting.

"He insisted on coming." Kirsty said with a cheeky-smile as she rolled-her-eyes at his plees to let him come-in back at his house.

"Hey, I'm not here to work alright, I just didn't fancy staying at home alone all-day long, I'd get bored."

"Charlie, Zoe and Kirsty all glanced looks at each-other as if they were all thinking 'Typical-Adam' which they all were funnily enough. Kirsty then headed into the staff-room along with Zoe and Charlie to get ready for their shifts to start and Adam walked-over to reception where he recognised the face of Liam Burnsley, the Detective who was looking-into his attack.

"Uh Detective." Adam called and Liam turned around.

"Ah Adam, I didn't expect to see you back here again so soon."

"Oh it's just a flying-visit, have you got anything-else since I saw you yesterday?" Adam asked him.

"Sorry Adam I haven't had the chance to talk to Sean yet, however seeing as his daughter is being treated here I have arranged to meet him here this-morning."

"That's Great, Thanks...Liam..." Adam trailed-off before he turned around to head to the staff-room only to find that Sean was approaching. The two-men glanced looks of hatred towards each-other as the passed. "Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to actually say-something?" Adam asked angrily in a snappy sort of voice.

"Get out-of my face Doctor Trueman, how dare you accuse me of beating-you up? It's not my fault you can't defend yourself now is it?" Sean teased menacingly.

"Shut-up Sean before I do something that I'll regret."

The detective approached them as he observed the growing-tempers in both of them. "Now now fella's, lets not re-live the past few days eh?" He said, trying to break-the tense-atmosphere.

Kirsty walked-out of the staff-room with Zoe, both suddenly realizing what was going-on here.

Adam and Sean looked each other closely in the face, like a fight could break-out any-second.

Zoe could spot the tears building-up in Kirsty's eyes and rubbed the back of her arm to comfort her. "Don't worry Kirst, I'll sort-this." Zoe re-assured her-friend. And with that she approached the 3 Men, two of them looking as though they could kill-each-other and the other one keeping a very close-eye on them both.

"Look guys this isn't the time OR the place for this." Zoe began lecturing the two of them. "Adam, you're already badly-injured as it is, don't let him get to you, I know you, you'll do something stupid and then you'll end-up worsening those injuries. And Sean, you may feel as if everyone is accusing you of Adam's attack, well, I'm not surprised with they way you've been acting, but whether you did or didn't hurt him, I suggest you back-off before I report you for harrassment."

Sean took a step past Adam. "Idiot." He muttered behind his teeth as he walked-past him. "Shall we detective?" He said as he led him out of the ED.

Adam would've punched him for that had he not of been already-injured himself and also in the presence of a Police-Detective. Kirsty then walked-up behind Adam and took his hand. "He's not worth the fight Adam." She said quietly into his ear as she led him into the staff-room and ordered him to stay there until she could have her break.

* * *

><p>Outside of the ED, Sean was talking to the Detective.<p>

"So tell me a bit about yours and Adam's past, I'm told you've 'had your differences.' " The detective began.

"The affair." Sean said angrily. "My wife, Jessica, cheated on me with him, and was pregnant with his baby, then left me for him when I took the kids to Saudi. Unfortunately she got them back, and they liked Adam,  
>and when I tried to convince Jessica that I still loved her, Adam didn't like it, he punched me for trying to kiss his fiance, then I was ordered to leave whilst I still had the choice, it's just a shame I've ended-up back here at this dreadful hosptial this week isn't it..." Sean trailed-off.<p>

"So would you agree that you have good-reason to want to 'get-your-own-back' on Adam, after what he did to you?" The Young-Detective Asked.

"Of Course I do, but that's not saying I beat-him-up, however much I hate that man personally, he's a good-doctor and the hospital need-him, I'd never harm-him, but whoever it was beat-him to a pulp, and boy does he deserve-it."

"I never accused you of harming him...Sir. I think I know enough for today, I'll be wanting to speak to you again, and there's no-choice in the matter." The Detective told him sternly before wandering back into the ED,  
>where Adam was looking-out for him through the staff-room windows. He opened the door as he spotted-him and called-him over. "Oy! Liam!" He called and Liam walked towards him.<p>

"Yes Adam?" He replied.

"What did Sean say?" He asked, determined to know if his suspicions were correct or not.

"That's confidential I'm afraid, but, let's just say he gave-me reason to believe that he doesn't particularly care about your injuries."

"Well to be honest mate, I wouldn't particularly care if he got hurt either..." Adam trailed-off.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Liam said sarcastically with a smile. He very much wanted Adam to win this case, and he strongly-suspected that Sean was behind the attack somehow, even if he wasn't the attacker-himself.

* * *

><p>Kirsty approached Adam as the Detectve left-him alone. "Any Progress Darlin'?" She asked, hoping to hear good-news.<p>

"Well he's spoken to Sean, but he wouldn't tell me what she said, but by the sounds of things, Liam's not that keen on Sean either." He told Kirsty.

"Well that's a good-thing." Kirsty said as she leaned-against the door-frame of the staff-room.

"Yeah I guess so..." Adam trailed-off, he just wanted to get these investigations over-and-done with as soon a possible so he could put this nasty-experience behind-him.

"Heyyy, Don't say it like that..." Kirsty tapped the bottom of his chin with her index-finger and Adam lifted his head-up slightly. "Stay-strong sweet-heart, we're getting there gradually." She comforted.

Adam gave Kirsty a weak-smile before kissing her on the forehead. "Thank-You." He whispered to her before she headed-back to work.

* * *

><p><em>:) Ah Really Getting Into This Now. :) Keep the reviews coming and let me know what you think of all of the characters! :) <em>


	15. Getting Somewhere

Adam had spent the past-few hours doing pretty-much nothing and was quite frankly...bored. He wandered out of the staff-room, keeping an eye-out for Kirsty, knowing that she would send him back inside if she caught him doing too much. He crept over to Noel, sitting on a wheely chair and wheeling himself next to the great-receptionist.

"Hey mate." He said happily.

"Hey Adam didn't Kirsty confine you to the staffroom."

Adam looked suspicious as he thought of a clever-answer.

"Well...y...eeesss...but what Kirsty doesn't know won't hurt-me..."

Noel laughed at Adam's comment. "Fair-enough, what are you after anyway?" He asked him, figuring that he wouldn't just sit in reception for no-reason, he would definitiely be caught by Kirsty then.

"A patient Noel. And before you interupt me, I know Kirsty wants me to rest in the staff-room, but I'll be fine once I'm back to being the devlishly-handsome Doctor-Trueman, and not the very bored Adam alright?"

"Fine, you can have the sick-teenager in cubicle 3. He was sick at college, a bit of a mouthy-one, you might wanna watch 'im." Noel warned him.

"Alright, thanks Noel, I owe you a pint or two. If Kirsty asks cover for me yeah?" Adam said as he headed towards cubicles.

* * *

><p>As Adam walked through to cubicles Zoe spotted him walking the other way. Adam tried to turn-round and look as if he was just wandering. But Zoe knew him well enough by now to know that Adam Trueman didn't just wander. He was always upto-something, even if we was just after a free-coffee from the vending-man.<p>

"OY Adam, and where do you think you're going Mister?" She asked him, placing a hand on his chest as she reached him to stop him from walking-on any further.

"I was just...going...to the urm...toilet, yeah they toilet." Adam lied.

"Yeah right, of-course you were, now tell me what you're really upto?" She asked with a cheeky-smile.

Adam pulled Zoe aside. "Alright, so Noel let me have a pateint to treat, but please don't tell Kirsty?" Adam pleaded. "I'm just bored okay." He told her quietly.

"Forget about Kirsty, you're not here to work Adam, not until you're recovered fully, you shouldn't be here anyway, but we love you so much that we let you hang in the staffroom..."

"Oh come-on Zo, you'd be bored to hell if you were-in my position right?" Adam fought-back calmly, not wanting to draw-attention to himself.

"Alright." Zoe gave-in, knowing that he'd only cause havoc for the rest-of the day otherwise. "But go-careful okay? And please avoid Resus. One because Kirsty's working in there today, and Two because you're in no fit-state to be treating anyone really, Henry would kill me if he saw that I'd let you treat in Resus with 3 Fractured-Ribs." Zoe finished before pushing Adam in the right direction and walking-off.

"Thanks Zo." He called back with a smile, he could always rely on Zoe to help him-out. After thanking Zoe, Adam headed into cubicle-three and picked up the clip-board that was attached to the end of the bed.

"So Mark Greenways is it?" He asked the older-teen, he looked around 17/18. Quite a big-lad, with short-black-hair, dressed in trackies and old, and scruffy rebok-canvas trainers.

"Yeah it is, why you asking?" Mark replied, putting-on the tough-act.

"Because I need to know if I'm going to be treating-you today. Is that good-enough for you?" Adam said as he looked-up at the guy. He recognized the face from somewhere, and Adam's eyes widened as he realised where from.

"OY, Doc, stop staring at-me it's freaky!" Mark told-him.

"Sean's sister, she's your mum, isn't she?" Adam said quite plainly.

Mark laughed threateningly. "Why'd you wanna know about me mum, you're here to treat-me not to ask-me questions...idiot..." The boy rumbled on, slowly recognising Adam as he finished his sentence.

"Have you been in contact with Sean recently?" Adam asked, despite hearing the the lad had just said.

"Did you just completely ignore what I said?" He leaned-upwards getting into Adam's face as he spoke angrily.

"Yes I did, but this is important, now if you wouldn't mind lying back-down please, I need to figure-out why you were so violently-sick back at college." Adam told him firmly, refusing to feel threatened by this kid.

The kid led back down with a fed-up sigh. "In reply to your question, yes I have seen Sean recently, but that's none of your business..." Mark's hand hit the middle of Adam's chest to push him out of the way so he could get to his phone. "Is it?" Mark looked Adam in the eyes, with a look that meant trouble.

Adam held his ribs in pain."You're not allowed to use that in here." He snapped-out befor slowly heading out of the cubicle and towards Resus, where Zoe and Kirsty were.

* * *

><p>Adam pushed the Resus-Door open and held it.<p>

"Zoe, I need to talk to you." Adam said, still holding his ribs with one arm. Kirsty looked-over.

"Adam what are you doing in here?" Kirsty asked him.

"I'll tell you later Kirst."

Zoe gave Kirsty a sympathetic 'leave-it' look before heading over to Adam, the doors of Resus swinging-shut behind the two of them.

"What do you need?" Zoe asked, pausing as she noticed that Adam seemed to be in some pain. "Wait, are you alright Ad?" She asked him, placing a hand on his upper-arm as she looked to where his arm was holding his ribs.

"It's that kid in Cubicle-Three, I know him Zo, he's Sean's Nephew, and he's just threatened-me, then hit me just where my ribs are, you can't say that was just a coincidence Zo?" Adam said, his breathing slightly un-even as the pain coming from his ribs worsened slightly.

"Alright Adam, why don't you go and sit yourself down and I'll explain to Kirsty what's happened. I'll promise I'll try and keep you out of trouble with her okay?" She said with a concerned smile as she tapped Adam gently on the back twice, sending him off to sit at reception.

* * *

><p>Sean wandered into cubicle's, Lucy was being discharged today, so he had come to collect his beautiful-daughter and partner, ready for taking-home. But Sean had more important business to deal with first. He had heard that Mark had been brought-in, so was going to go and see him. He swished open the curtain of Cubicle-Three and looked at Mark.<p>

"Why didn't you request to go to St James' you idiot?" Sean told him nastily.

"Uncle, I hardly had the choice did I? I mean, I didn't know Adam worked here..."

"You've seen him?" Sean interupted in a vicious whisper.

"Yeah he came to treat-me, but then I tried to get him out of the way so I could get to my phone, and I must've hit a painful-spot."

"Yes Mark, probably the spot where you punched and kicked-him so hard that he was barely-concsious, I've heard on the grape-vine that he's lucky that his girlfriend found him."

"But that's what you payed-me for...wasn't it?" Mark asked innocently.

Sean grabbed him around the neck and spat his words-out at-him.

"Yes it was, but I didn't pay you so we could get caught by the police because Adam remembers you, now scarper before he gets back." He threatened, and Mark quickly got-up off of the bed, and left the Hospital to go back to College.

* * *

><p>Kirsty ran out of Resus and straight over to Adam, who was sat, again, on the wheely-chair, in reception. She stopped just before him, remembering she had to be gentle with him and tenderly hugged-him.<p>

"Oh Adam sweetheart, are you okay?" She asked as she pulled away from the hug and cupped his face in her hands.

"I'll be fine in a minute." Adam said quietly. "Did Zoe tell you about that kid?" He asked as Zoe approached and she nodded at him, hearing his question.

"Yeah she did, do you recon it was him?" She questioned, kissing Adam's forehead.

"It's a strong-possiblity Kirst, he's Sean's nephew, I met him at a family-reunion that Jessica had, she thought I needed to meet everyone before the wedding..." Adam frowned slightly. - The wedding that ended in disaster.

"Well I hear he's not the nicest of kids anyway, he's already got a criminal-record, theft, drugs, this sort of violence is a first for him though. Zoe said. "Maybe the stress of staying-free from the hands of the police was what made him sick? I mean, I wouldn't be surprised, I guess the police will do anything to have thugs like him sent-down for a long-time." She finished.

"And thugs like Sean Anderson..." Adam added on, his teeth-gritted as he said it. "I don't blame Mark as much, I mean, my guess is he's broke, and could do with the money, so rich Uncle-Sean comes along, does him a deal to beat-me-up for a good sum of money, and he's sorted..."

Kirsty looked at Adam. "Are you sure about this Ad? 'Cause we can call Detective Burnsley right this seconds if you are?" She asked, pulling her phone out from her trouser-scrubs-pocket.

Adam thought for a moment. "Yeah. Do-It. I guess it's worth a shot." Adam said confidently, wanting to get this investigation over-and-done-with right-now.

"Good-Work Adam." Zoe told-him with a gentle-smile, kissing him on the cheek before heading back to Resus to get on with the job otherwise Nick would be after-her.

"Well-Done Darlin' I'm proud of you." Kirsty said softly as she kissed him on the lips then rang the Detective, ready to arrange a meeting between Him and Adam.

* * *

><p><em>Ooo. :) Please Review. :)<em>


	16. Boiling Over

Detective Liam came-over to the ED almost immediatley, he had been brilliant on this case, and Adam and Kirsty really appreciated his help and understanding. Kirsty had been waiting with Adam in reception for Liam arrived and walked-over to him as she spotted the familiar-face walk through the door.

"You stay here, I'll go and get him." She told Adam softly before she walked-over to the slightly lost-looking detective, the ED was a busy-place this afternoon, a bus had over-turned and Holby had taken the majority of the injured-passengers in as it was bigger than St James'.

"Liam, over-here." Kirsty called.

The young-detective searched aroun to try and figure out where the voice was coming-from, after spotting Kirsty he smiled in relief that he had found who he was looking for.

"Ah Kirsty, I thought I'd never find you in this bee-hive, where's Adam?" He asked.

"I know sorry it's a bit over-crowded in here this-afternoon, it's due to an over-turned bus. We've got the passengers, and Adam's just over-here, follow-me." She told him with a smile.

"Ah Adam it's good to see you again, I hear you have some news for me." Liam said with a comforting-smile that put Adam at ease-slightly, Kirsty took Adam's hand as Liam began the informal interview.

"Urm, yeah, I...I do...I don't think it was Sean who attacked-me..."

"Really?" The Detective Interupted.

"W-wait, let me finish, I think it was his nephew, and I think Sean paid-him to do it." Adam suggested.

"Alright, and where did all of this come-from?"

"Mark his name is, he was brought into the ED with a suspected sickness-bug, I treated-him, recognised him, and he got a bit angry when I remembered-him, he tried to push-me out of the way, and hit me...right in the ribs..." Adam trailed-off.

"And you think he knew about your injuries already?" Liam asked, practically finishing-off Adam's sentence for him.

"Of-Course he did, that's no coincidence Detective!" Kirsty butted-in before Charlie interupted the interview.

"Sorry about this guys, there's been a bit of trouble in cubicle 3, we've had to call security-in, the only problem being is that it's to do with Sean." Charlie told them, annoyed that he had to postpone such an important interview for the likes of Sean Anderson.

Kirsty and Adam looked at each-other. "Kirst, Mark's in Cubicle 3." Adam said slightly panicked, and the three of them rushed-over.

* * *

><p>Sean had his hands around Mark's neck and was threatening to hurt him unless he did as Sean said.<p>

"Sean! Get-off him, what are you? A murderer?" Adam said angrily, wanting to do something, but knowing he couldn't as he held his ribs with one-arm.

"Ad. Calm-down, you'll only cause yourself more pain." Kirsty told him calmly. Adam took a quick-glance at Kirsty, listening to what she had just said but not taking it in.

Sean turned his head to look at Adam. "And what are YOU? Some kind of therapist? Oh no that's right, you're just a family-stealer!" He shouted menacingly.

Kirsty took hold of Adam's arm to stop him from doing anything stupid, but he shook-off her grip on him.

"Adam don't. Come-On, he's not worth another injury, you know that!" Kirsty pleaded with Adam, but it was too late.

Adam took 3 steps towards Sean and grabbed the back of his shoulders before yanking him back and despite the pain it caused for Adam, he wrestled Sean to the ground. Adam punched Sean and was ready to punch him again when Liam intervened. He grabbed Adam around the stomach from the back and pulled-him off of Sean. Adam cried-out in pain as it happened, but a few deep-breaths later and Adam was charging at Sean and had him up against the wall, holding him by his shirt.

"Get out of my sight Sean before I do something I regret." Adam said, his teeth gritted as he spoke, but Sean ignored his words and grabbed Adam's shirt, throwing-him backwards, he had more strength then Adam had first thought. Adam fell-over backwards, banging his head on the ground as he fell. Liam immediatley arrested Sean for assaulting Adam and Mark, but would also question-him about his attempts to pay Mark to hurt Adam a few days ago. He could be checked-out by the First-Aid-Team at the Police-Station, he wasn't as badly injured as Adam was, just a bruised-cheek and a bleeding-nose.

* * *

><p>Security crouched-down next to Adam, ready to escort him out of the building, but then Kristy rushed-over and knelt down next to him in tears.<p>

"Leave-Him Alone! Can you not see he's hurt!" Kirsty screamed at them and they backed-off, still keeping an eye on Adam.

Kirsty looked at Adam and gently took his hand. "Sweetheart." She said tearfully, and Adam slowly turned to face-her, reaching for the back of his head as he tried to sit-up.

"No, no, darling, you stay lying-down for a bit, you need to recover." She told-him as even-more tears flowed-freely from her eyes.

Nick rushed-over as he put his white-rubver-gloves on, having heard about all the fuss, he thought he should go over and see what was going-on now. That was typical Nick, avoided the action but was always there to save-the-day afterwards, just like on Adam and Jess' Wedding-Day.

Nick's first-attention was drawn to Mark who was recovering from the attemtped strangling in his cubicle-bed, but then he spotted Adam led on the floor with Kirsty next to him.

"Adam?" Nick paused for a second. "Alright, can someone get the lad in Cubicle-Three an oxygen-mask please?" He requested before crouchng-down next to Kirsty.

"Okay Adam can you try and talk for me mate?" Nick said, noticing that Adam's breathing was abnormally heavy, he began getting to work immediatley, doing what he could whilst Adam couldn't be moved.

Adam struggled as his ribs pained him but he just about managed-it. "N-Nick, I'm fine...Ahhhoowww!"

Nick looked at Kirsty. "Alright Kirsty, you know there's not much we can do about the ribs, but we can help him breath a little better, we're get one of the stronger oxygen-masks that blow-air through his lungs okay?"

Kirsty nodded and Nick comfortingly rubbed her back. "He'll be just fine Kirsty." He told her quietly before turning his attention back to Adam. He leaned over him and gently lifted his head-up, seeing if he was bleeding from where he had hit his head on the ground.

"Alright, there seems to be quite a lot of blood coming from the back of his head, Kirsty do you want to go and find Zoe and explain what's happened, and I'll get Adam into Resus." Kirsty looked at Nick, reluctant to leave Adam. "Go-on, he'll be okay." He said soflty, knowing that she would want to stay with him, but crowding the patient wasn't always the best thing to do, and Nick knew that all too well since his brain-tumour.

* * *

><p>Adam was now in bed on Resus with Kirsty by his side, along with Nick and Zoe. Nick had provided Adam with the oxygen-mask to help him breath, and Zoe was treating the wound on the back of Adam's head. Nick was now on the phone to the x-ray-team, waiting to see if they were free to find-out whether Adam had worsened his injuries or if he had sustained any new ones to his ribs in the fight.<p>

"Right..." Zoe began. "You'll be glad to know that the cut on your head is worse than it looks." Kirsty breathed a sight of relief.

"You may have some mild-concussion, but if you actually do as you're told and rest then you'll soon recover okay?" Zoe said with a sympathetic-smile to both Adam and Kirsty before turning to Nick.

"Is x-ray ready for him yet?" She asked.

"Not yet, the bus-crash has filled-up the majority of the slots for today, how's the pain now Adam?" Nick asked him, removing his oxygen-mask for a second.

"Still quite painful, but better than before." Adam said, appearing quite calm considering.

"Okay, well you're breathing a lot more easily now so we'll take the mask away and see how you do." Nick said as he put the oxygen-mask on the small-portable table on wheels next to him.

Adam smiled before looking at Kirsty. "I Love-You." He told her as he squeezed her hand.

Kirsty smiled back at him. "Well I think you're an idiot, but I love-you too. Listen I need to arrange for someone to pick Nita up from school."

"Kirst don't worry about that, you can go. Nita will only worry about you otherwise, and I don't want that to happen." Adam said. There he was, once again, thinking about Kirsty and Nita's well-being before his own.

"But I don't want to leave you in here all-alone."

"I won't be all alone I've got these two pestering-me." Adam said with a small-laugh, but even that hurt him a little.

"Easy-There Adam." Zoe said softly, still in Doctor-Mode. She had to be even -though Adam was one of her very best-friends. If she didn't stay Professional then she wouldn't be able to do her job-properly.

* * *

><p><em>Heheheee. :) Please-Review. :)<em>


	17. Reliving those Happier Times

Sean and Liam had now reached the police-station. After wrestling him into the Interview-Room, Liam had finally managed to calm Sean's anger and was beginning the interview.

"So, Mr Anderson, can you tell me some of your history with Doctor Trueman..." Liam began.

"You can call him Adam around-me, he may have previously been Clinical-Lead back at Holby, but this is a personal-matter, he's Adam out of work." Sean told him cheekily.

"Just answer the question-please Mr Anderson."

"Oh and feel-free to call me Sean." He continued and Liam started to become irritated by Sean's attitude to all of this, it was like he didn't even care about what he had just done to Adam.

"I'm sorry...Mr Anderson, but may I remind you that by helping us you will be helping yourself. So I suggest you co-operate or I will be forced to keep you here until you do." Liam said quietly, his teeth-gritted as he tried to prevent himself from shouting at Sean.

"Fine, if you Must know, I had an affair with one of the doctors at the ED, another doctor's alleged mistake brought this to the front, and Jessica found-out, but she stayed with me for the kids. Little did I know that whilst I was having an affair...so was Jessica and guess who the other-man was?"

"Mr Anderson, the answer to your question may be obvious, but for purposes of the tape you need to say the mans name out-loud." Liam stated.

"Jessica was having an affair with Adam, or Doctor Trueman as you like to call him." Sean revealed.

"Thank-You Mr Anderson, now please continue. "

"I found out about the affair through Jessica revealing that she was pregnant, eventually Jessica got to the point where she didn't know who the Father was and the truth came-out, so I left her, and she went through the birth-alone, before Harry, Her son, got ill, and that's when her and Adam got back-together, and I found-out that the baby was Adam's..." Sean said, conveniently forgetting to mention the fact that he had actually taken his and Jessica's kids to Saudi-Arabia, making his escape a case of abduction.

"So would you say, Mr Anderson, that you had good-reason to bring Adam to some harm?" Liam question, he would have him go to court for hurting Adam in the ED, but he wanted a longer-sentence so Liam was going for the conspiriacy to harm him as well.

Sean shot a glance to his Soliciter and he whispered something into to Sean's ear. Sean then turned to back to face Liam.

"No-Comment."

Liam sighed in anger.

"Fine, we'll continue this later-on, interview suspended 4:35pm." Liam said into the tape before pausing it and calling the guards into take Sean to the cells for-now.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kirsty had left the ED to pick Nita-up from school. She waited in the car as normal, expect today she constantly worried about Adam. What if something happened? What if Sean was released and came-back to hurt-him? What if his injuries were more serious than they thought? What IF! Kirsty had just oulled-her phone-out rready to phone the ED to check, when Nita appeared through the passenger-seat window and opened the door.<p>

"Hi-Mum." She said happily as she got into the car.

"Oh...Hiya..." Kirsty said, obviously distracted by something, and Nita had noticed this.

"Mum? Are you okay?" Nita asked.

Kirsty's eyes-widened as she heard her daughter's words. She turned to face-her and the first few tears-fell down from her eyes and trickeld across her cheeks.

"Mum what's happened?" Nita questioned, slightly panicked about the fact that her Mum was crying. This couldn't start again, she had suffered enough with Warren. "Has Adam done something? I'll Kill Him!" Nita began to assume things but Kirsty interupted-her before she could go any-further.

"NO! No...Darlin' Adam's done nothing-wrong, he's just fine...well...he's not fine but..." Kirsty trailed-off.

"What? Mum you're making no sense. What's wrong with Adam?" Nita asked, starting to get a little -frightened-now.

"He Urm...Well he insisted on coming to work with Me this morning and urm, well...he's been hurt..."

"Then Mum, why are you here? You should be with Adam, I could've walked-home, come-on lets get to the hospital!" Nita said loudly, she didn't mean to come-across so bossy, but she was only worried. Adam was the only person who could make her Mum calm and happy, she didn't want to loose-him too, aswell as her Biological-Dad. Kirsty pulled-away from the school and sped-off towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>Back at the ED, they had cleared a free-spot in x-ray for Adam and he had just come-out from being x-rayed. Zoe put an arm around his back and helped him walk back to Resus; He could've gone back to cubicles had he not had concussion and a nasty-head-injury.<p>

"Just to confirm Adam, I am on your-side on this-one, you know about Mine and Sean's past, but that's over now, I hate the guy to bits, and I hope he gets sent-down for this, he should've been arrested the minute he took Lucas and Amelia to Saudi." Zoe said as they walked out of the lift, past reception, and towards the doors of Resus.

"Thanks Zo, that means a lot, it can't have been easy, well...you-know...going against an Ex." Adam said with a friendly-smile.

"Hey there's a reason why he's an Ex Ad." Zoe said with a small-laugh as she opened the doors of Resus and held the open for Adam. "I know you always loved Jess, even when you weren't together, but Mine and Sean's affair wasn't like yours an Jessica's. Sean was after my body not my love, but You and Jess just seemed right for each-other. When I found-out about your affair, it was just good to know that my friend wasn't going to be missing her husband anytime-soon, but then, when it all fell-apart and Jess divorced Sean, and you two got back-together, it made me realise what a nasty-person Sean is, and that Jess was much better-off with you." Zoe paused with a laugh. "Sorry, emotional-speech over." She said as she helped Adam back onto the bed.

Adam smiled, what Zoe had said warmed-his-heart, but he still blamed himsef for the break-up of him and Jess and the death of Harry, and he always would, no-matter what anyone-else said.

"Thanks Zo, but if we were meant to be, then she'd be here now, with Harry in her arms, but that's not gonna happen...is it?" Adam said, tears filling-up in his eyes but refusing to fall.

Zoe noticed this and sighed with sadness as she sympathetically put a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Adam, you couldn't have done anymore to save Harry, and the death of your own-baby-son? Well, that's bound to tear any relationship-apart mate...you tried your best, and Jess knows that and believes every word of it. What you need to do now is tell youself that, and stop blaming yourself. No-one could've predicted that crash...not even the great Adam Trueman." Zoe said, finishing the comforting-speech on a slightly happier-note.

"Your results will be back in an hour or two, I'll just get Nick to check that head-wound over then we can probably move you into cubicles." Zoe told Adam with a smile.

"Okay, and Zo listen, thanks, you're a great-friend." Adam said with a smile, but Zoe could tell that there was a mental-pain behind that smile that would always remain in Adam's head, for the rest-of his life.

* * *

><p>Zoe then headed-out of Resus and bumped into Kirsty and Nita. Kirsty stopped Zoe in her tracks, slightly tearfully.<p>

"Zoe, Zoe, how is he?" She asked, worried about her boyfriend.

"He's just-fine, he's just been for an x-ray so he might need to rest for a bit and we've just had a bit of a chat about, well, Jess and Harry and stuff, so he might be a bit tearful, but physically he's going to be just fine, we're just wating for the x-ray results, and if you trust-him to rest, then he should be able to go-home." Zoe told her re-assuringly.

Kirsty smiled weakly at Zoe before taking Nita's hand and rushing the two of them into Resus to see Adam.

"Hey Darlin'." Kirsty greeted Adam with a kiss on the cheek before sitting down on a chair next to him.

"Hey." He replied quietly, still thinking about Jess and Harry as he turned his head to face Nita.

"Hiya Nita." He said, feeling a little awkward about Nita seeing him like this, but he would soon get used to it.

"Hi Adam, how are you feeling?" She asked him, not really sure what else to say to who she guessed was now taking the role of a step-father in Nita's life.

"Ohhh I'm okay." Adam bluffed, not wanting to show his pain around Nita.

Kirsty smiled slightly, knowing that Adam was lying to her, but she knew that he had only lied for Nita's sake, so she didn't mind all that much. it was sweet.

"Nita darlin', do you want to go and get yourself a drink or something, I'm sure if you asked Noel, who's just-out there at reception, I'm sure if you asked him nicely he'd get you one." Kirsty suggested, wanting to talk to Adam alone for a while.

Nita took the hint and headed-out of Resus and over to the reception-desk to ask Noel to get-her a drink. Kirsty looked Adam in the eyes lovingly.

"So, how are you really feeling?" Kirsty asked him with a cheeky-smile, but meaning it in all seriousness.

"Like I've just been hit by a Bus...5 Buses...double-decker-ones...with Sean-Anderson grafitied all over them." Adam said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Oh you poor thing." Kirsty said sympathetically as her hand reached up to his hair and gently played with the side of it, trying not to get anywhere-near the wound hidden amongst the hair on the back of his head.

"So How's Nita?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oy, don't try that one on me Mister, you need to concentrate on yourself for once in your life." Kirsty said, playfully and lightly hitting his cheek with her hand as she caught him out.

"Ohhh, there's no fooling you is there?" Adam flirted.

"Nope. Anyway...Doctor-Trueman, you should be resting, you've got concussion you need to sleep not worry about Me and Nita all the time alright?" Kirsty told him, kind-of returning the flirting, but also trying to get him to do as he was told.

"Okay...Nurse-Clements." Adam said cheekily before leaning-over as if to kiss Kirsty but he leaned-over to far and put strain on his ribs. "Ooo, Ow, you're gonna have to stand-up sorry." He said, as his hand went to his ribs again.

"Oh Sweetheart." She said with an over-exaggerated sad-face as she stood-up and leaned-over Adam, one hand reaching over to his far side, resting on the bed, and the other cupping around Adam's neck as she kissed him on the lips.

Zoe walked-in just at that moment and spotted them sharing in a long and loving-kiss. She smiled, seeing that Adam was happy whilst he was with Kirsty. Could she be the next-Jess?

"You know if it wasn't Adam you were kissing that would almsot be cute." Zoe said with a laugh. The couple heard, but they didn't take her words-in. They were in their own little-world together. Zoe rolled her-eyes as she failed to get a response from either of them.

As the kiss finished Kirsty looked at Adam closely and smiled. "Is that better?" She whispered.

"Much." He whispered-back.

* * *

><p><em>:) Will Kirsty and Adam last-forever? Feel like I'm playing a seriously-twisted version of Happy-Families here. Hehe. Tell me where you want this to go. I have ideas but I'm always listening if you have any. :) Please-Review. :)<em>


	18. My True Love

It had been a long-day and the shift was finally coming to an end for Kirsty, and with Adam hopefully being discharged, again, pretty soon, she hoped to go home and have a nice relaxing evening with her boyfriend and her daughter.

Adam sat on the edge of the bed with Kirsty and Nita either side of him as he waited for Nick to sign off his discharge note for reception to keep hold-of.

"You'll know this already Adam." Nick began. "But for professional purposes, I need to tell you that you'll have a check-up on your ribs in 2 weeks time and the stiches, providing everything stays in place, should be able to come-out, next week sometime, but apart from that I don't need to tell you that you should be resting and recovering, and I don't want to see you back here until you have done-that." Nick told him, as the boss, it was Nick's job to look-after and to protect his staff, and that was what he was doing with Adam now, or at least he was trying.

"Yes Nick I know..." Adam said, slightly bored of the 'Nick-spiel.' "Listen, thanks Mate, but I just want to go home." He told him politely, but in other-words, he meant get-lost I've had enough of you, but Nick was a good-friend of Adam's, so he didn't want to offend-him in anyway.

Adam, Kirsty and Nita headed-out of Resus together to find Liam stood in reception, waiting for them.

"Liam what's going on? Why are you here?" Adam asked, wanting to know if Sean had been released on bail or not.

"Sean's in the cells for tonight, he wasn't being very co-operative in his interview earlier, so I requested to keep him-in, and with good-reason too, seeing as I witnessed him threatening a patient, and injuring-you." Liam told the three of them.

"But that's not what I'm here to talk to you about. Sean told me that the reason you two aren't on good-terms is because his wife...Jessica, I think he said her name was, cheated on him..." Liam paused for a second.  
>"With none-other than your good-self." He finished with a cheeky, but intrigued look on his face.<p>

Adam looked down at the mention of Jess' name. Why did he have to bring all of this-up again for?

"Yeah that's right." Adam confirmed. Kirsty looked-up at him, concerned as to why he had suddenly gone very quiet on Liam at the mention of Jessica.

"Any chance I could-speak to her?" Liam asked, unknown to the territory that he was getting himself into here.

Adam's mind went blank at the question, his mouth-opened, as if to speak, but no sounds or words came-out, just air, and even that was in small-quantities. He looked Kirsty in the eyes, like he couldn't bring himself to answer that last-question for himself. Kirsty caught his eye and saw that he was struggling. She touched his arm comfortingly and took-over.

"Urm, something awful happened between Adam and Jess meaning they could no-longer stay together, Jess is in the country now, but, I'm not sure how contactable she is." Kirsty told Liam, always checking that Adam was okay after every-couple of words that she spoke.

"Right, it's just that Sean said something about taking the kids away, and when I was chatting to him in the car-park the other day he mentioned something about Saudi, I think he'd thought that I'd forgotten about that, but I haven't, obviously, and I was hoping that Jessica could shed some more light over the situation with the children?" Liam told them truthfully.

Adam looked back at Liam. "Sean kidnapped them, that's what happened...Liam..." Adam told him bluntly.

Kirsty squeezed Adam's arm. "Come-on Adam, calm-down alright? Liam's only trying to help." She told him soflty and Adam sighed as he realized that he just snapped at Liam unintentionally.

"Oh, sorry mate, it's just been a long few days, I can...phone Jessica if you want..." Adam said, he felt slightly sick at the thought of having to ring her but it was for the best.

* * *

><p><em><span>Phonecall.<span>_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi Jess...it's Adam."_

_"Oh urm, hey, are you alright?"_

_"Listen Jess, I need to see you..."_

_"Well, when do you need me Adam?"_

_"Pretty damn sharpish Jess, it's about Sean..."_

_"Sean? But...I thought he..."_

_"Yeah so did I Jess, look, I'll explain when you get here, can we just arrange a time and a place please?"_

_"Of-Course, is tomorrow morning at yours okay Adam?"_

_"That's fine, I'll see you tomorrow then?"_

_"Yes you will. Bye."_

_"Cya Jess."_

* * *

><p>Adam sighed sadly and looked-down towards the floor as he put the phone-down to Jess. "Are you okay?" Kirsty asked him, before wrapping her arms around his neck for a hug.<p>

"Yes...well...Nooo...Look. I dunno alright?" Adam said, the stress of everything all getting to much for him now.

"When can I see Jess, Adam?" Liam asked.

"Tomorrow Morning, At Mine." Adam told-him as he released the hug from Kirsty. Liam then thanked Adam for his help before heading-home.

Adam turned to face Kirsty, and Nita, who had been very-quiet whilstt all of this had been going on.

"Are you two gonna be alright having Jess around tomorrow? I mean, she's my ex-wife, and we never stopped loving each-other, we were just forced to move-on from one-another." Adam told them both truthfully, they both had the right to know, that he would always love Jess, no-matter how much he loved Kirsty.

"Is she nice?" Nita asked.

"She's lovely." Adam said as he began to pine for the woman who was truly meant for him.

"I'm sure she is." Kirsty said, refusing to let jealousy get the better of her. She trusted Adam not to do anything stupid whilst Jess was back.

"Would you rather we left you to it in the morning?" Kirsty asked Adam.

"I honestly don't mind, I mean, I'msure Jess would love to meet-you..." Adam trailed-off.

"Okay, come-on then, lets get you home, you're gonna need sleep if you're going-to cope with all these pretty woman around you tomorrow." Kirsty teased and Adam and Nita laughed.

Nita walked on ahead as they headed towards Kirsty's car. Adam walked slowly behind her, a couple of metres back, hand-in-hand with each-other.

"Things just aren't the same with Jess anymore Kirst..." He revealed to her.

Kirsty sighed. "And things never will be the same Ad, you both lost your beloved son, I don't know how you managed to find the courage to ring her today, I honestly don't, it was admirable the way you handled things with her." She told him.

"Well, we know each-other better than we know the back of our hands Kirst, there's no cold-blood left between-us, there was just no happiness in our relationship anymore, and the minute we thought we were happy,  
>a memory of Harry would arise from nowhere, and it would tear-us apart again." Adam said as he began to well-up again.<p>

Kirsty turned to face Adam as they exited the ED and entered into the car-park, and into the cold-night-breeze. She placed her cold hands on Adam's warm cheeks and looked at him. "Come-on, save all of that for later." Kirsty told Adam as she felt his hands wrap around her waist.

"You'll be just fine." Kirsty whispered to him as her thumb gently stroked his cheek.

"Thank-You." He whispered in reply before the happy-couple hugged each-other.

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you think. :) <em>


	19. My True Love Returns

The morning had arrived before Adam knew it and he was up at the crack of dawn, despite it being the weekend, to get things ready for Jess. Kirsty and Nita were in the process of slowly moving-in bit by bit, so there were lots of bags around at the moment. He had tried, and succeeded in not waking Kirsty as he climbed-out of bed and headed downstairs to tidy the living-room. He tidied Nita's school-stuff into her bag, put her shoes where they belonged, in the corridor, and moved the dirty-washing pile into the kitchen, ready to be washed later on.

Adam would be the first to admit that he was nervous about today, he wanted to ensure Jess that he was happy now, and that she needn't worry about him, because he knew that she would. He picked-up piles of paper that were scattrered around the living-room and rushed them over to the table, dropping them in the process.

"Arrgghh!" Adam groaned. He was busying himself so he didn't leave himself time to worry about Jess' visit, but it wasn't working, it was just panicking him more. Adam crouched-down, being cautious of his ribs that were still tender, and began picking-up the papers as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Morning." Kirsty said tiredly. - Mid-yawn. She appeared in her light-grey dressing-gown draped over her pajamas as she appraoched Adam.

"Uh, Hi..." Adam said, too engrossed in getting things right for Jess to respond with his usual-greeting of a hug and a kiss.

Kirsty looked at him with a strange-look as he finished picking-up the piles of paper and moved them onto the table.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Kirsty asked him, putting a hand lightly on his back as he slowly stood-back-up again.

"Yeah, I'm fine...just...fine..." Adam said before rushing into the kitchen to begin making breakfast for the three of them.

"No your not." Kirsty said as she followed him into the kitchen. She watched him preparing-breakfast for a couple of seconds before she put an end to this strange-behaviour.

"Adam stop." She said, putting a hand on his lower-arm in attempt to stop-him. "Just slow-down ey? You're not yourself this morning, is this because of Jess' visit?" She questioned-him.

Adam sighed and his tensed-up shoulders relaxed as he did do. He turned to Kirsty and gently moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry, it's just well...it's been a while since I last saw Jess, and I don't want her to leave still worrying about-me." Adam revealed to his girlfriend.

Kirsty's hands rested on Adam's chest. "Oh Darlin'. The only reason she has to worry about you is the fact that you're tidying-up...you never tidy-up." Kirsty said in a nice-way but also with a little-laugh on the end.

Adam slipped his hands around Kirsty's waist as he looked-down sadly. "I dunno...Kirst, maybe I just miss-her more than I thought I did..."

"Well maybe some TLC will cheer-you-up, but save that until later. For now, I'm making you breakfast, you need to rest." Kirsty told him sweetly before kissing his cheek, then sending him off to sit down as Kirsty made breakfast.

* * *

><p>Nita had awoken in the time that Adam and Kirsty had eaten their breakfast and had trauled down the stairs and flopped into the arm-chair which was quickly becoming her own-seat in this house.<p>

They were all just about dressed and Adam and Kirsty were all ready to curl-up together on the sofa, when the door-bell rang. Kirsty looked at Adam.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked him, hoping for a positive-response.

"Well there's only one way to find-out." Adam replied with a sigh.

Kirsty answered the door with a smile. She had never mett Jess before. "Hiya, are you Jess?"

"Yeah I am, I take it Adam lives here?" Jess asked.

"Yeah he does, I'm Kirsty by the way, nurse at Holby, also Adam's girlfriend." She said proudly.

Jess laughed. "Oh that's so Adam, getting a Nurse onside." She joked.

"So I hear." Kirsty joked back as she welcomed Jess-in, but of-course Jess already knew her way to the living-room, after-all, she had lived here for a while when herself and Adam were together.

Adam sat-up and smiled as he saw Jess. Despite the awkwardness between them, Adam always felt relaxed around Jess, and that was obvious through Adam's naturallly-happy smle, it was like he couldn't help-it.

"Hey Adam." Jess said with a smile that had 'love' written-all over it.

"Heyyy." He replied, with the same kind-of smile. It was obvious that-they had once been perfect for each-other.

Jess noticed the stiches just above Adam's right-eyebrow. "Oooh that looks nasty, what happened to you?" Jess asked.

"Well that's why you're here Jess." Adam told her as Kirsty came and cuddled-up to him once-again, linking her arm into his.

Jess hadn't noticed Nita sat in the chair that she was stood-by until she felt the young-teenagers prying-eyes staring at her. Jess turned to her and greeted her with a smile and mouthed her a 'Hello' before looking back at Adam.

"What? Why's that?" Jess asked, concerned for the man that had once been the father to her new-baby son.

"Because Sean's involved." Kirsty stated.

"You mean? You think he did this to you?" Jess asked as Kirsty eyed aat Nita to give-up her seat for Jess. With a few stroppy-looks, Nita eventually stood-up and offered Jess her seat.

Jess thanked-her with a smile before Nita headed-upstairs.

* * *

><p><span>Half-an-Hour Later.<span>

Liam had now arrived and had pulled the other arm-chair closer-in, so that he was now able to interview Adam and Jess together. Kirsty had been allowed to stay there as this was more of an informal-interivew, it being in Adam's house 'n' all. Liam began.

"So Jess, I know how you and Adam formed, but can you tell me about yours and Sean's arrangements with the kids once Sean had discovered your affair?" Liam asked, not wanting to reveal all that much about what Sean had said, just yet.

"Well I'd hardly call-it arranged..." Adam muttered to himself. Kirsty squeezed his arm to encourage him to listen to Jess.

"Adam's right, when Sean found-out that I had cheated on him, he took the kids to Saudi-Arabia, we...well, he had planned to move there anyway, with me and the kids, except when the affair between myself and Adam was revealed, he left without me, taking my passport and insisting that I aborted Harry...who was...IS...mine and Adam's baby." Jess told Liam truthfully.

"Right, so not only did he abduct your children Jesscia, he also blackmailed you with the abortion of your baby? He wanted you to give-up everything, your job, your work, your friends, even your baby, just to be part of the family again?"

"Yes that's right." Jessica said, staying stong for the sake of Adam.

"Would you say that Sean had the motive to hurt Adam?" Liam questioned.

"Of-Course he did Officer, I can understand Sean not liking Adam, after all, Adam was the other man, but that's no-excuse for having him beaten-up!" Jess said angrily.

"Okay, thanks Jess, I'm getting a good-picture of what Sean Anderson is like now. I'd like you to make a statement about Sean kidnapping your kids, add that to the bating he planned for you, and the fight in the ED yesterday, I think that gives-us a pretty-strong case against him, don't you?" Liam asked, and Adam nodded.

"Wait. Will I need to repeat all of this in court?" Jess asked, worried about facing-up to Sean again.

"Jess it's the only way to give Sean what he truly-deserves." Adam told her softly.

"Adam's fractured three-ribs Jess, and you only have to look at the stiches in Adam's head to know that this was a violent attack." Kirsty added.

"Okay..." Jess trailed-off.

Adam immediatley noticed the un-certainty in Jess' voice. "Je...Jess what's wrong?" Adam asked, shuffling Kirsty away from him as his ribs became uncomfortable. He sat forwars, looking Jess directly in the eyes. Jess' eyes widened with tears as Adam spoke.

"It's just...well...facing-up to Sean again Adam, it terrifies me to think about speaking against him when he's going to be right there staring directly into my eyes, I won't want to let you down by saying the wrong-thing, that's all..." Jess confided in Adam, like she always-did.

"Heyyy Jess you won't." Adam comforted.

Liam stood-up, listen I'm going to leave you three to it, I'll speak to you tomorrow Adam, okay?"

"Okay Mate." Adam said. Liam then offered to show himself-out so Adam accepted this offer and took the chance to change the conversation to something slightly happier.

"So where are you staying Jess?" Adam asked.

"Well I was gonna try Tess, but I can't get hold of her."

"I'm afraid Nita's in the spare-room, but you coudl always sleep-in..." Kirsty trailed-off.

"Sleep where?" Adam asked.

"Well I was gonna say that you could sleep in Harry's old-room, but I understand that might be difficult for you Jess..." Kirsty said a little-awkwardly.

Adam and Jess both looked-down at Kirsty's suggestion. Kirsty placed a hand on Adam's knee to comfort-him. She knew that he still found it difficult to talk about Harry. Adam slowly looked-up again and sniffed-in the tears that were about to fall from his eyes.

"How about Nita sleeps in H-Harry's room?" Adam suggested.

"I'm sure she'd be fine with that." Kirsty said quietly.

"Oh guys, I don't want you to put yourself out for-me...there's no need really..."

"No it's Jess it's fine, Nita won't mind, will she Ad?" Kirsty told her.

"No of-course she won't. Listen Jess, I never got the chance to tell you that it's good to see you again." Adam said before he slowly stood-up, holding his ribs in pain as he did-so, he had over-done it this-morning. He walked over to Jess and held his arms out to her. "Come-Here." He whispered before Jess stood-up and the pair of them shared in long-hug.

Kirsty smiled as she watched them hug, usually she would have been jealous, but there was something that told Kirsty that she had nothing to worry-about. There was obviously still a connection between Adam and Jess, but it wasn't a relationship that looked ready to re-kindle, they were just very-close, and nothing-more.

* * *

><p><em>:) Thanks to 'Gillian Kearney Fan' for the suggestion, I am using bits of it. :) Please-Review. :) <em>


	20. Piecing Things Together

The next-morning had arrived before they knew-it and Kirsty was heading-off to work, and with Nita at school again, this left Adam and Jess alone to catch-up with each-other. But Kirsty trusted Adam to control his feelings for Jess and not let them affecdt his feelings for her.

"Come-On Nita! Hurry-Up, you'll be late!" Kirsty called-up the stairs.

"Comin' Mum!" Nita called back as she grabbed ehr school-bag.

Kirsty turned to Adam who was sat on the sofa next to Jess.

"I'll see you later darlin'." Kirsty said softly before she kissed Adam then turned to Jess. "I'll see you later too Jess, don't let Adam do to much whilst I'm gone, he's meant to be resting. Aren't you Adam?" Kirsty said firmly, but with a jokey-edge to her voice, which was accompanied with a smile.

"Don't worry Kirsty, I'll make sure he stays sofa-bound until he wets-hismelf." Jess joked-back with a hysterical-laugh.

Adam tutted. "Not even my own-girlfriend trusts me to rest." Adam said with a cheeky-smile.

"Sweetheart, I don't even think your own-mum trusts you to rest." Kirsty joked. Adam hadn't yet told her about the childhood-accident that he had been involved in which had calimed the lives of his Mum, Dad, and eventually his kid-brother, Alex. But of-course Jess knew all this and looked at Adam to make sure he was okay.

As Kirsty walked-off Adam looked-down. "Nah, I'm sure she wouldn't..." Adam muttered to himself as he thought about his mum.

As Jess heard the door-slam shut, she turned to Adam, resting a hand on his knee. "Are you okay?" She asked tenderly.

Adam placed his hand-hand on top of Jess'. "Jess I'm fine, really, I just know I should tell Kirsty about my family, before she starts asking-questions herself..." Adam then picked-up Jess' hand and moved-it back onto her own-leg. He didn't mind it being there all that much, it was just that he didn't trust himself, and he didn't want to cheat on Kirsty.

Jess took the hint, but she didn't complain. "Well, I think, with everything that's happening at the moment, maybe you should try and bring-it up in conversation. I mean I never found-out about Alex until I was pregnant with your baby..." Jess said with a laugh.

Adam returned the laughter. "Uncle-Alex ey? I hope he's looking after his nephew up-there." Adam said with a sad-smile.

"I'm sure he is." Jess replied sympathetically, knwoing that Adam missed Alex and Harry more than one-could ever know, only Jess knew how much he was mentally-hurting right now, and that was only because she was going through the same pain.

* * *

><p>Back at the police-station, Liam, or as he was known in his official working-role, Detective Burnsley, was preparing himself to try and interview Sean again.<p>

"Right then Mr Anderson, I have reason believe that you are no-beginner at breaking-the-law. But I must-say, Abduction and Blackmail doesn't really seem your style Mr-Anderson." Liam said, taking a different-approach this time around.

"Who told you about that?" Sean replied. "He had no right to bring-up such-topics, he wasn't even with Jessica at the time."

"Oh so you don't deny that you took your kids to Saudi-Arabia without Jessica's permission and took her passport with you, and I'm not here to name-drop Mr Anderson."

"No I don't deny it, but there's nothing wrong with a Father taking his kids on Holiday...is there Detective?"

"Not at first-thought no Mr Anderson, but when you tell your wife that the only way she will get her children back is when she aborts the baby that she is pregnant with, THEN it becomes blackmail aswell as abduction, Sir." Liam said, he was beginning to get slightly-irritated by Sean's attitude to this whole-thing now.

Sean remained silent.

"Ooo, touched a nerve there have I?" Liam said cheekily. "Maybe we should move onto the next-reported crime that you're the suspect for. GBH. Grevious Bodily Harm, and the planning of it, wouldn't happen to know anything about that now would we? After all, Adam suspects that it was infact your nephew whom you paid to beat-him up...Obviously you can see why we're suspicious Mr Anderson."

"That man doesn't have a clue what he's talking-about." Sean laughed. "Besides, Why would I waste my money on getting someone-else to beat-up Adma when I could've quite happily beaten-him-up myself for free?"

"Because, Mr Anderson, you knew it would be too obvious if you did it yourself, so you paid Mark to do it for you, hoping we wouldn't make the connection. But we're not as dumb as we may look Mr Anderson, you see, when a Police-Officer like myself witnesses a man such as yourself threatening his nephew and attempting to strangle-him, before assaulting Adam right infornt of my-eyes, we tend to get suspicious."

"But I didn't assault Adam, he had me up against the wall, and I threw him-off in self-defence." Sean said, in all honesty. Adam had been the one to punch him first inside the ED, but Liam was going to all lengths to stop the wrong-man from being punished, even if thatg meant lying. Adam was a good-man and he didn't deserve to be punished for punching a thug like Sean. Many would say that Sean deserved-it.

"And who are the courts going to believe ey Anderson? Me, the innocent-clever-minded Detective, or You, the Thug who kidnapped his own-children then assualted the affair!" Liam said, with his teeth-gritted throughout-the whole of the sentence.

* * *

><p>Kirsty had just arrived in the ED, she was running 10 Minutes late for her shift, what with getting Adam sorted aswell as Nita and making breakfast for an extra-one was always going to put her behind-schedule, but Kirsty didn't mind all that much, it's not like she was ever on time anyway.<p>

Tess approached Kirsty at the reception-desk as she was signing-in. "Kirsty. You're Late...Again."

"Ohhh, I'm Sorry Tess, it's just well, Adam's been keeping me on track since well ya know, since Warren died..." She mumbled. "But I don't want him to be worrying about me whilst he's still in pain himself. I'm sooo sorry, I'll try and be on time tomorrow, I promise."

"Oh I'm Sorry too, Adam's injury had completely slipped-my-mind, how's he doing? If you need anything, any help or anything like that, just let me know okay?" Tess offered.

"Thanks Tess, that's really sweet, but we'll be just fine, Jess is back you see, to help with the police-investigation, her being Sean's ex-wife and all of that..."

Tess shocked that Kirsty was so relaxed about Jess being-around. "Well that's great, but are you okay with that?" She asked, concerned for her colleague and friend.

"Well it's a bit-strange, but I trust Adam, I mean, it must've been difficult for them both..." Kirsty trailed-off, she was the first-person to know about a relationship falling-apart, after-all, she had married Warren...

Kirsty then wandered into the staff-room to get her scrubs-on. She phoned Adam on his mobile as she opened her locker-door.

* * *

><p><span>Phonecall.<span>

_"Hellooo..."_

_"Hey Ad, everything okay?"_

_"Yeah, Me and Jess are just watching Friends together."_

_"Great. How are the ribs feeling this morning?"_

_"A bit sore, but better than yesterday."_

_"Aww well make sure you have a lie-down at some-point today."_

_"Kirstyyy stop worrying about me..."_

**"Uh-hem. Off your phone-please Kirsty." **

**Tess. Great.**

_"Oh I've gotta go sweetheart, Tess is on the prowl. I Love-You."_

_"I Love-You Too."_

Kirsty then put the phone-down and mouthed her apologies to Tess before smiling to herself. She truly loved Adam and that was obvious to herself, Adam, and just-about everyone else who knew the pair of them. Just thinking about his name was enough to put a smile onto Kirsty's usually panicked-facial-expressions.


	21. That Different Edge

Adam was at home with Jess making-lunch for himself and her. Jess was sat on the sofa, and Adam was in the kitchen.

"I hope you're okay with ham-sandwiches Jess, it's just we haven't exactly had time to go shopping recently." Adam said with a laugh and Jess returned the laugh.

"Ham-Sanwiches sounds lovely to me Ad." She told him with a smiley-face.

Adam soon wandered in with 2 plates with 2 Ham-Sanwiches each on them. "Dinner is served." Adam said before placing the plates on the living-room-table and sitting-down next to Jess on the sofa.

"Thanks Ad, so tell me, what really happened with You and Sean?" Jess asked Adam. "I mean, I'm helping you all I can, but it's difficult because I don't really know what's been going-on. " She added.

Adam sighed then looked-down. "There was a bus-crash and his baby-daughter was brought into the Pediatrics...Sean had cut himself too..."

"DAUGHTER?" Jess interupted.

"Yeah, sorry Jess, he's got himself a new girlfriend now, I'll admit it, the baby...Lucy, she's gorgeous."

"And I bet she is too Adam, but good-luck to them, having to put-up with a man like Sean, anyway you were saying..."

"Yeah, so I went to collect Sean from cubicles to see Lucy and he started to wind-me-up about Harry, I lost it, and I punched-him, he punched-me back then we were broken-apart, but things didn't finish there. The next-morning Kirsty had gone into work, and I was beaten-up in the carpark, but it wasn't Sean. But to cut a long-story-short, his nephew, Mark, was brought into cubicles, I treated-him and recognised-him, then Sean was found threatening-him later-on, and then we fought-again..."

"Oh Ad...I'm sorry, that must've been tough..." Jess just wanted to hug Adam, but she knew it would be inappropriate, whether Kirsty was around or not, so she kept her distance, despite her temptations.

"It was, but put the assault's along with him kidnapping Lucas and Amelia, then we've got-hm Jess, we can send-him down, get the success that we've always hoped for." Adam told her positively.

Jess smiled at Adam before deciding toi change the subject. "Anyway...Doctor Trueman, you're meant to be resting, and Kirsty will kill-me if she finds out that I let you make-lunch, so you stay there, and I'll make-us both some Hot-Chocolate." Yes, Jess was flirting, but she couldn't help-it. However, Jess did know that Adam was with Kirsty, and she had no-plans of splitting the happy-couple-up, the last thing Adam needed right-now was a love-triangle in his life.

"But you don't do it right, you know my hot-chocolate's are better." Adam argued in a jokey-fashion.

"Uh, what did I say?" Jess replied cheekily. "You rest." She said with a whisper.

Adam led-back on the sofa and lifted his feet carefully onto it, he put the cushion underneath the back of his head, before closing-his-eyes, for-once, he was actually doing as he was told.

* * *

><p>Back at the ED, Detective Liam was waiting at reception. Kirsty passed-him-by. "Liam?" Kirsty asked suspiciously.<p>

"What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Well I was looking for Adam." Liam told her.

"Oh, well he's at home today, resting and recovering." Kirsty replied.

"Okay, well I might as well speak to you then, seeing as you're here."

"Urm, yeah sure, let's go into Adam's office. Tess! I'll be 10 Minutes okay, I just need to speak to the Detective okay?"

Tess nodded, understanding what was going-on, and realising that it was to do with Adam's attack.

"Take a seat." Kirsty offered as she walked behind Adam's desk. Liam did-so then gean the interview.

"So, I won't ask you about the attack in the car-park, but I seem to re-call you being at the other punch-ups that involved Adam and Sean."

"Urm, yeah I was..." Kirsty answered.

"What do you know about the fights?" Liam asked, making this a more of an informal-interview for what appeared to be the innocent and sweet Kirsty.

"Well the first, small-one, where only a few punches were thrown...well Sean had it coming, Adam tells me he was winding-him-up about Harry, his son that died two-years-ago..." Kirsty trailed-off, feeling sorry for Adam.

"Right, but Adam didn't make the first-move...did he Kirsty?"

"If I'm honest, yes he threw the first-punch..."

"But you didn't see what happened before that did you Kirsty?" Liam asked, trying to twist the story to Adam's advantage.

"Urm No but..." Kirsty said, just trying ot tell the truth in this interview.

"No buts Kirsty, look I'm aware that Adam threw the first-punches, but that's not gonna look good-on-him."

"Wait, this is going to court isn't it?" Kirsty questioned.

"Well, that's-up to Adam and Jess..." Liam trailed-off.

"So you mean, if it doesn't, you're gonna twist this so Sean is the bad-guy."

"No Kirsty, Sean IS the bad-guy, I'm just here to do my job, and to prove it."

Kirsty looked at Liam suspiciously, it was sweet what he was doing for Adam, but was that really the right-thing to do? Twist the story to make it work at Adam's advantage?

* * *

><p><em>Just a short-little-chapter to move things along a little more quickly. :). <em>

_What do you think of what Liam is doing? After-all, Adam did throw the first-punch in two of the fights? :P._

_Please-Review. :)._


	22. Sweetness

Kirsty soon arrived home from work and greeted Adam with a kiss.

"Your home-early." Adam said, and Jess sat queitly ont he sofa.

"No I'm not, if anything I'm late my shift finished at least half-an-hour ago." Kirsty replied, she was acting as if she had done something terrible, that was a forced behaviour born through Warren's beatings.

"You know you could've gone for a drink with the other guys?" Adam told her.

"I know, but that's only an excuse to be with you..." Kirsty told him sweetly as Jess remembered a similar conversation between herself and Adam when they were having an affair together.

Kirsty then cuddled-up to Adam. Nita was staying at a friends for tonight and Kirsty was glad to not having to be worrying about her daughter for one-night. She just wanted to spend some-time with Adam. She realised that Jess was living-here too now, but that was okay, she would have to find her own things to do eventually.

"Listen Adam, if you don't mind, I'm gonna pop to the pub, and catch-up with everyone...Because, well, it's been a while and I think you too deserve the space and some time to yourselves." Jess told them both, but mainly Adam, quite sweetly as she stood-up and put her jacket-on.

"Aww Jess that's really nice of you, but don't feel like you have to go-out, you are always welcome to hang with us." Kirsty told her with a friendly-smile.

"Okay Jess, thanks, have a good-time yeah?" Adam told her.

"I will do Ad. Cya-Guys." She said happily, waving before heading to the pub.

Adam turned to Kirsty. "Thanks for being so good about all of this, it can't be easy for you, having Jess here and everything..." Adam said, empathising with Kirsty.

"Oh Ad, she's such a lovely-person, I don't think anyone could possibly be angry with her." Kirsty said happily as she climbed onto Adam's lap and sat side-ways, her back leaning-against the sofa's arm-rest.

Adam kissed Kirsty with happiness before looking at her in the eyes. "I just don't want you to think I'm forgetting about you whilst your at work and we're left alone at home together. You never leave my mind Kirst."

Kirsty smiled, she was flattered. "Aww that's so sweet." Kirsty said gently as her fingers twiddled with Adam's collar. "Are your ribs feeling-better?" She asked-him.

"Much Better. I mean, there are times when they really-hurt, and there are times when I remember that three of them are fractured, but they haven't bothered-me all that much today." Adam said truthfully.

"Good, and hopefully those stiches can come-out fairly soon, the cut looks like it's healing." Kirsty said, gently rubbing her finger across the stitched-up-wound on his head.

Adam flinched slightly.

"Oh Sorry did that hurt?"

"Only a little."

Kirsty looked Adam directly in the eyes. "I wish they could just charge Sean already." Kirsty said sadly. "His nephew won't harm-you again, not if Sean is locked-up."

Adam sighed. "I know Kirst, but hopefully Liam will get somewhere soon."

Kirsty looked-away from Adam as he mentioned Liam. Remembering her conversation with him back at the ED earlier on.

"What's-Up Kirst?" Adam asked.

"Oh, Nothing, I'm just beign silly." Kirsty bluffed.

"Are you sure?"

"100%." Kirsty said with a smile before she kissed Adam again.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry Guys, this chapter in a little short and completely pointless, but I'm being rushed to go-out. :)<em>

_The next-one will be longer I promise. :)_

_Anwyays, Keep-up the reviews. I love-reading-them. :) xx. _


	23. Breaking The Bad News

"Mr Anderson, you're being released on bail, you are not to go anywhere near Adam Trueman, and if you wish to enter the ED for any other reason then you must notify me..." Liam began as he showed Sean out-of the door.

Liam cursed himself for not getting more evidence by-now, and he was not looking forward to revealing the news of Sean's bail to Adam and Kirsty, but he wouldn't give-up on Sean until he was locked-up safely behind bars.

Sean smirked as he walked-away from the police-station. he turned back to face Liam. "Oh by the way Liam, Lucy's going in for a check-up today, so I'll be at the ED this afternoon, not a problem is it?"

"No Mr Anderson." Liam said in a fed-up manner as he watched the man he wanted to lock-up so badly walk-away.

* * *

><p>Back at Adam's, Jess, Adam and Kirsty were getting-ready for the day-ahead of them. Jess was a little hung-over from being at the pub with the ED-lot last-night, Adam was feeling positive and rather bright this morning, and Kirsty was rushing-around looking for her phone, she was always loosing-it.<p>

"Ad you haven't seen my phone have you?" Kirsty asked.

"No sorry Kirst, but you won't need it today, I'm gonna go into the ED, see if I can get Zoe to take these silly-stitches taken-out." Adam replied.

Kirsty smiled at her man and took a step or two towards-him, placing her hands gently onto his chest. "That's great, you can come in with me, because I'm not letting you drive until Zoe tells you that you can."

Adam sighed. "Fine." He said sarcastically as he wrapped his arms around Kirsty's waist and kissed her.

"Mmm." Sounded Kirsty as they kissed. They were truly in love with each-other, and they both made each-other happy, that was obvious.

Jess wandered into the living-room, where Adam and Kirsty were kissing and smiled sweetly. She was glad to see Adam so happily in love with Kirsty. She then laughed cheekily. "Ooo that's not a good sight for a hungover-woman." She giggled.

Adam and Kirsty broke-away from the long-kiss in fits of giggles before turning to Jess and smiling-widely.

"How's the head this morning?" Kirsty asked.

"Hmmm, painful?" Jess said with a small-laugh before collapsing-down onto the sofa.

"Alright, you have a lie-down and we'll see you later okay?" Adam told her.

"Okay Adam." Jess said with a sweet-smile.

* * *

><p>Before Adam and Kirsty knew-it, they were walking into the ED together, arms around each-other.<p>

"Adam!" Zoe greeted with a wide-smile as they walked the doors together. She gently hugged her good-friend, aware that his ribs would still be tender.

"Hey Zo." He replied as he hugged her back.

The same sort of greetings were done by numerous-others. The usual suspects, Tess, Charlie, Jay, and of-course the cheerful Jeff and Dixie.

Eventually Adam and Kirsty managed to emerge themselves from the pack to find Liam waiting for them at reception looking very serious.

"Liam." Adam said with a smile before seeing the look on his face.

"M-mate what's-up? What's happened?" Adam said, a concerned look on his face.

"It's Sean, we've had to release him on bail, now, he's not allowed to come anywhere near-you but I don't trust-him, and besides, he's bringing his daughter-into the ED for a check-up this-afternoon." Liam broke the news to the couple with sadness emerging through his voice.

Adam took a deep-breath in and bit his bottom-lip to stop himself from saying anything in-appropriate. He shut-his eyes tightly shut as he tried to calm-himself down. Kirsty sighed then turned to look at Adam. "Oh Adam, My Darlin' I'm so sorry." She whispered before hugging-him tightly.

But Adam quickly removed himself from the hug and turned away from Liam and Kirsty, taking a numerous deep-breaths in, each-one getting heavier and heavier before he exploded, unable to cope with the stress of the whole-thing anymore and punched the wall furiously. "ARRGGHHH." The ED went silent as they watched-on a little awkwardly.

Kirsty was the first to react and slowly-approached Adam, softly placing a hand on his shoulder. "Heyyy." She whispered. "Come-on. Calm-Down."

Zoe was the next to make a move and looked-around at everyone watching. "Back to work everyone...NOW!" She ordered, taking the attention away from Adam and Kirsty, her close-friends.

"Are you alright-mate?" She began sympathetically. "Come-on, let's get that hand sorted-out and then we'll see if those stitches can be taken-out okay?" Zoe told-him before leading Adam and Kirsty into cubicles.

* * *

><p>Adam perched himself on the bed and Kirsty sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and gripping onto his arm as Zoe put a bandage around his-hand.<p>

"How is the investigation going?" Zoe asked, wanting Sean to be sent-down for this as much as Adam and Kirsty did.

"Sean's been released-on bail." He told her before turning his head towards Kirsty. "Kirst can you ring Jess for me, let her know what's happened, she'll need to know, and ask her if she's still got the Kidnap-Details for Lucas and Amelia."

Kirsty nodded then kissed Adam on the cheek before heading-out of cubicles to ring Jessica.

Zoe sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that Adam, he really should be sent-down for this."

"I know Zo, but hopefully everything will pile-up on-top of him eventually..." He trailed-off.

"Yeah well I hope so, for your sake Ad."

Adam shot Zoe a weak-smile as Kirsty walked back-in.

"Hey did you get hold-of Jess?" Adam asked.

"Yeah I did, she said she never got rid of them, but she's not sure where they are, she's gonna have a look." Kirsty replied.

"Okay, thanks sweetheart." Adam said as Kirsty sat herself-back-down next to Adam.

* * *

><p><em>Next-Time: Sean's back at the ED, but will he doing anything stupid with Lucy and his partner around? ;)<em>

_Please-Review. :)_


	24. Some Good News At Last

It wasn't long until Zoe had removed the stiches from Adam's head and put a small-bandage over the deep-cut.

"You know the way it works Adam, change the bandage everyday and leave-it on until the cut is closing-up okay?"

"Yes Zoe..." He said, fed-up of being the patient in this hospital. He just wanted to get back to work.

"Oh and keep-it clean of-course..." She added-on.

"Look...Zo, thanks, but I'm a Doctor, I know how to look after myself alright?" Adam said with a sigh.

"Ad, Zoe's only doing her job you know that..." Kirsty said softly, not wanting to stress Adam-out even further by raising-her-voice at him or getting-angry at him.

"I know, and thank-you, really, thanks, but I just want to get back to work, that's all..." Adam said before standing-up and excusing-himself from the cubicle.

* * *

><p>Adam headed towards the staff-room, with Kirsty following behind-him a few-minutes later-on. He walked-in and sat-down, feeling his ribs pain him a little. He was over-doing things again. Suddenly, Adam heard a baby-crying, he looked-up as it brought-back memories of Harry. The baby was on the table infront of him. He smiled sadly as he thought about Harry.<p>

"Hey Beautiful." Adam whispered to the baby as he gently leaned-over her and let her grab his finger.

"I've just made her some-milk, so IF you don't mind?" And with that, Sean walked-around the corner. Adam looked-up in fury as he let-go of the baby.

"Sean what are you doing-in here? You don't work-here anymore." Adam asked as he stood-up so he wasn't in a weak-position if Sean was to try anything-clever.

"I know I don't, but Lucy's got a check-up today and being the efficient-person that I am, we arrived-early and are waiting, so I thought I'd come and warm some-milk-up for her." Sean said calmly...for-now.

Kirsty wandered-in at that moment and spotted Sean and Adam standing opposite each-other. She was aware that the baby was in the room, she didn't imagine either Sean OR Adam trying anything whilst Lucy was in the room, so Kirsty was comforted by that fact.

"Adam? What's going on?" She asked as she linked-arms with him, but Adam's eyes were fixed on Sean's eyes, and they wouldn't move, not even to talk to his girlfriend.

"Well, Kirsty, I've just reminded Sean here that he doesn't work here anymore so therefore shouldn't be in the Staff-Room." Adam said anger seething through him but he was just-about managing to control-it.

He took a quick-glance at Lucy.

"You know Sean, she's got a beautiful-face, and I'm sure she'll be a great-person when she grows-up. I guess it's just a shame that she has to put-up with filth like you for a Father." Adam said, his teeth-gritted.

"ADAM!" Kirsty-warned as Liam walked-in to see the Drama taking-place.

"No...Kirsty is it? It's okay, at least Harry didn't live to see the nightmare that his parents were." Sean said before he punched-Adam in the face, and it's just aswell he did, because Adam wouldn't be responsible for his actions had he not have just been knocked to the floor by Sean's-punch.

Sean charged at Adam kneeling-down, and digging his knee-into Adam's ribs and putting his hands around Adam's neck as Liam tried to pull-him back, but he was failing-to.

"SECURITY!" Kirsty screamed and they came rushing-in, along with Nick and Zoe.

The Security Guards soon had Sean on the floor and Liam arrested-him for assualt before taking-him out of the room and to the police-station.

"You're not even worth th argument anymore Sean." Zoe said, holding herself back from slapping the thug across the face.

Kirsty crocuhed-down next to Adam, who was still led on the floor after the fight. She was quickly followed by Nick and Zoe.

"Are you alright-mate?" Nick asked.

Adam tried to sit-up, he managed-it, but it pained-him to do it. "Yes, Yeah I'm fine, I just need my bed."

Nick looked at Zoe with a concerned-look on his face. Zoe noticed this look of concern and turned back to face Adam. "Are you sure you're gonna be alright Adam?" Zoe questioned.

"I've already told-you this Zoe I'm a Doctor, I think I'd know if I wasn't alright..." He said in a frustrated-manner.

"Alright Darlin'" Kirsty said softly as she took his arm and helped-him to his feet again.

"What about Sean...have they arrested him?" Adam asked in a panic as Kirsty helped-him out of the staffroom with Nick and Zoe.

"Yeah and they've taken-him back to the police-station where he belongs. He'll be sent-down for sure now Adam, he's got witnesses to this assault, and the other horrible things he has done are all beginning to pile-ontop of him now. Has Jess had any-luck in finding those Kidnapping-Details?" Zoe questioned.

"We dunno yet..." Kirsty-began. "But we'll soon find-out when we get-home."

"Well that's great-guys." Nick added-in. "Now go-home Doctor Trueman." He finished with a cheeky-laugh.

"Yeah you take-care of yourself alright mate?" Zoe said, once-again giving Adam the ever so gentle-hug, she had to stand on her tip-toes to reach-him as she was only-small.

* * *

><p>Back at Adam's house, Jess was upstairs searching through her things desperately trying to-find the kidnap-details for Adam. After-all, she still hated Sean and she still loved-Adam, and she would so anything to see him settled, even if that meant holding-back so he could be with Kirsty. She knew that things would never be the same between herself and Adam if they were ever to get back together, there were too many-memories, too much past to just forget about with the click-of-a-finger. But never-the-less, she really wanted to help him-out here.<p>

"Hey Jess we're home." Kirsty called as Adam looked -around the house.

"Jess?" Adam said, confused as to where she was.

Jess approached the top of the stairs and smiled mischeviously at Adam and Kirsty's confused-looks. "I'm up-here guys." She called to them.

"Ah Jess." Adam began. "Any luck with finding those kidnap-details?" He asked.

"Ohhh they're definitely around here somewhere Ad, but I haven't dug-them-out yet. Kirsty you're home early aren't you?" She asked.

The couple walked-up the stairs to meet Jess and help her to look for the kidnap-details.

"Yeah I am, we had a bit of a...well I guess disaster is the word for it..." She told Jess as they reached-the top of the stairs.

Jess' smiley-face shrunk-down to a concerned-one as she took in what Kirsty had just-said.

"Why? What happened?" She asked as they walked into the spare-room, which was now Jess'-room, to search for the Kidnap-Details.

Adam sat on the bed and sighed. "Sean happened...again."

"Oh Adam he didn't?" Jess asked, shocked that he would try such a thing twice, or even three-times.

"Well, he certainly-tried..." Kirsty trailed-off.

Adam spotted a framed-picture of Harry on the bed-side table he leaned-over and picked-it up, kissing the picture as he stared at it.

Kirsty spotted this and joined him on the bed, sitting next to him. "I bet you miss-him don't you?" She told him, linking arms with him. "I miss Nita when she's only away for a night, alive and kicking."

"I'll always miss-him Kirst." He said sadly.

Jess had purposely distracted herself from the conversation about Harry to stop-herself from crying. She had managed to busy herself with searching through her suitcase.

"YES! Here it is Ad." Jess interupted the moment.

"What? You mean you've found-it?" Adam asked, taking his eyes away from Harry's picture for just a second to stand-up and talk to Jess.

"Yeah, I've found the Kidnap-Details." She said, waving them in Adam's-face. "Everything's gonna be okay Adam, everything's gonna be fine." She told him happily before kissing his cheek then hugging-him.

Kirsty smiled as she heard the good-news. "That's great Jess." She said as she stoop-up and joined the two-of-them in a group hug.

"We should get this to the police." Jess said softly.

"No Jess, it can wait until the morning." Adam whispered happily. "Sean's gonna be in the cells over-night whatever happens, thsi will just add to his pain, and boy does he deserve-it." Adam said with a genuine-smile that no-one had seen for a while.

As the three-of-them released themselves from the hug, Jess headed downstairs, having offered to go and pour a glass-of-wine for the three of them to celebrate. Kirsty turned to look at Adam with a smile. Adam collapsed onto the bed on his back with relief. Kirsty gently climbed ontop of him, kissing him on the lips before laughing with happiness then resting her head on Adam's chest. "I Love You Adam Trueman, I-Love-You more than you will ever-know."

"I Love You Too Kirsty." He said happily as they cuddled each-other.

All they had to do now was take this evidence to the police and everything would be fine. Adam had really appreciated Jess' help and support throughout all of this, and the amount of love that Kirsty had shown-him had made Adam love-her more than ever. He was beginning to think that maybe, just-maybe there was a long and happy-future for the two of them, but he would have to talk to Nita about that.

"Kirst, I need to tell you something...I have a younger-brother...his name's Alex...he died two-years ago, he would have loved-you." Adam revealed, it was out-of-the-blue but it needed to come-out.

Kirsty looked at Adam. "Where'd that come-from? Thanks for telling-me though Darlin'."

"Well, with everything that's happened, I thought you deserved to know."

"Alright. Well I'm sorry to hear that he died."

Adam smiled weakly. "Nah, don't be sorry, it was what he wanted, he was ready...child-hood accident, left him in a wheel-chair for the rest-of-his-life."

"And your parents?"

"They urm...they didn't make-it Kirst..."

"Oh Adam I'm so sor..."

Kirsty didn't finish her sentence, because she was interupted by a kiss from Adam. "Shh, don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for." He whispered before he kissed her again, except this time she kissed back with a long and passionate-kiss. Everyting was going to be just-fine now, and Adam couldn't wait to see Sean's face when he received the bad-news in the morning.

* * *

><p><em>Ooo I look forward to writing the next-chapter. :)<em>

_Please-Review. :)_


	25. This Is It        I Hope

The next-morning arrived pretty-quickly or Adam, Kirsty and Jess. They were looking-forward to today as difficult as it may be for the three of them.

Adam and Kirsty lay cuddled-up to each-other in bed, looking quite content in each-others company. Nita was back from her friends this-evening, so they were making the most of their time without-her. All Jess could hear from the spare-room were giggles then Adam and Kirsty's voices saying.

"I Love-You."

"I Love-You Too."

"I Love-You More."

Jess laughed quietly as she listened to it go-on before she decided to disturb their fun and knocked on their bedroom-door, before walking in.

"You know anyone who didn't know-you two would think you were a little bit...you know...cuckooo...you sound like a pair-of love-sick puppies." Jess teased the two of them as she leant against the wall.

"Ah good-morning to you too Jess." Adam said with a cheeky-smile.

Jess laughed happily. "Are you ready for today Ad?" Jess asked him, a little more seriously than before.

"Yeah, well, I will-be." He said with a sigh.

"Okay, well I'll leave you two to it, the papers are on my bed-side table, I'll bring them downstairs with me once I'm dressed." Jess informed both Adam and Kirsty.

"Alright Jess. Thanks." Adam and Kirsty both said simultaneosuly together before looking at each other in the eyes and giggling.

Adam scrambled himself out of bed, closely followed by Kirsty, who instantly pulled-him in for a hug.

"Are you gonna be okay today?" She asked as she rested her hand onto his cheek.

"I'll be fine as long as Sean Anderson has learnt to keep his hands to himself..." He replied, teeth-gritted as he mentioned Sean's-name.

"Hey, and you for that-matter, I don't want more blood, and I certainly don't want anymore fractured-ribs, so you ease-off the fighting today okay Mister?" Kirsty warned him in a jokey-manner.

"Oh don't you worry Kirst, I think I've been through enough pain for one-week as it-is, and I certainly don't plan on spending another-second led in a hospital-bed. You know, us Doctors never get to know how-bad that hospital-food is until we're actually the patients." Adam joked and Kirsty laughed at him.

* * *

><p>The next-thing the three of them knew, they were outside the police-station, walking-in together. Jess had the abduction-papers gripped-tightly into both of her hands, too frightened-of loosing them to let one-hand go and too excited about sending-Sean down to put them away safely into her bag.<p>

They all stopped outside of the main-entrance together. "Are you ready for this?" Jess asked Adam.

"I was born-ready." Adam whispered.

Kirsty-smiled at her man. "Good-Luck Darlin'." She told him before kissing hm on the lips. "Don't forget I love you."

Adam smiled cheekily, remembering their conversationt his morning. "Hey I love you more." He joked before they all walking up to the reception-desk together. Jess was the first to speak.

"Hello, my name is Jessica Trueman..." She began, she still took Adam's sir-name despite not being with-him anymore. It felt a little weird for Adam to hear her mention that name, but it was her truthful-title. "I believe you have Sean Anderson in custody."

"Yes we do Miss Trueman why do you ask?" Questioned the Officer present.

"Please, do-call me Jessica...And, Well, I have some details here that may contribute to his sentencing." Jess said, wording everything very-poshly so it sounded like she was a woman who meant-business.

"Okay Jessica, and what details would these be?" Asked the Officer in his deep and meaningful-voice.

"They are details of an adubction, we were once married you see, and as a result of him findout-out about an affair of mine, he took our kids to Saudi without my permission and took my passport to, there are other aspects involved, but that's the main-bulk of the story."

The Officer noted-down what Jessica had to say before handing the notes over to his Senior-Colleague...Liam.

"Ah Jess, Adam, Kirsty, it's good to see you again." Liam said as he recieved the notes from his fellow-officer. "This is PC Paul Jenkins, he's going to be helping-me out with this case." Liam told the three of them.

"Oh-Right, well that's great..." Adam said.

"Jessica if you'd like to give-me those details and I'll go and put them somewhere safe to talk to Sean about a little later-on." Liam told-her.

Jess smiled at Liam before handing-the-papers over to him. "Okay, thanks Liam, here they are." She said with a cheery-smile, like always.

And just at that moment, typically, Sean was being guided through reception by another Officer, through to the interview-room. Sean stopped next to the three-of-them, the Officer tried to push him onwards but Sean resisted. "What are you lot doing here? Come to rub it in have you? Well I wouldn't get your hopes-up, especially you Adam-Trueman, you may have got me this time, but the minute I get out of here, I'll be after-you." Sean threatened.

Adam stared at Sean widely in the eyes as his breathing grew heavier and his face had a look of agression about-it. Both Kirsty and Jess gripped-onto both of Adam's arms to stop him from doing anything that he'd regret, especially infront of at-least three-police-officers.

"Alright that's quite-enough of that, don't you think" Liam intervened as he pushed his colleague, who had a hold of Sean, along, through to the interview-room, before turning to Adam, Kirsty and Jess.

"Okay-Guys, thanks for bringing-these-in." He started, showing the abduction-papers that were still safely in his hand. "But I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you too leave-now, there's a big-case coming-in and we need to start clearing the reception area ready for the many drunken-check-in's that we're about to throw-into our cells.

Kirsty laughed, understanding what drunks could be like, having dealt with Warren, who acted like a drunken-teenager most-of the-time anyway, when he was sober, let alone when he was actually-drunk.

The three of them then headed out of the Police-Station and towards the car. Kirsty took Adam's hand and squeeed-it. "Not long to go now Sweetheart." She told him re-assuringly.

"Yeah well, I hope-not, because can't resist punching that Man for much longer Kirst."

Jess turned to face Adam. "I'm sure everyone would have a crack-at-him if they could Adam." She said empathetically, knowing how irritating Sean could be. Jess would know, after-all, she had once been stupid enough to marry-him. That was before she came to her senses and chose Adam over that idiot.

"Well as I said Ad, just hold-it-back alright, let the Police-deal with him okay. Otherwise I'll be forced to feed you hopsital-food for the rest of eternity." Kirsty teased as she went behind him and put her hands onto his shoulders and jumped onto Adam's back.

Adam caught-her ready for a piggy-back. "Oooh, mind those feet don't catch my ribs Kirst or you're headng to the ground." Adam said with a small-laugh.

Jess watched the pair-of-them together. Kirsty reminded Jess very-much of herself. Smiley, fun-loving, cheeky, giggly, but most of-all she made Adam happy, and that was all that mattered right-now. As-long as Adam was happy, Jess didn't care-what he did, it was just good to see him smiling after everything that he had been through with Jess and Harry.

* * *

><p><em>Please-Review. As-Always Guys. :). Thanks People. :). x. <em>


	26. Slotting Things Into Place

That afternoon, Jess spent relaxing on the sofa at Adam's whilst Kirsty and Adam wen to collect Nita from her friends-house. They weren't long, but they arrived back to hear Jess on the phone to someone.

"That's great news...yeah I'll tell them. Okay thanks Liam. Byeee." Jess said with a smile on her face before turning to look at Adam and Kirsty.

"You'll never guess-what's just happened?" Jess said.

"What is it?" Adam asked as he sat down in the arm-chair, not sure whether to be worried or happy about the way that jess had delivered that last-sentence.

"Sean's confessed to the abduction, and they've got it on tape."

Adam smiled-widely and couldn't help but hug Jess tightly.

Kirsty watched them hug before tapping Adam's arms and Adam released himself from Jess before placing his hands on Kirsty's waist. Kirsty wrapped her arms around Adam's neck and they smiled at each-other through their eyes before they kissed-happilly. For-once Nita let them kiss without the cheeky-comments, they deserved the happiness and the time to celebrate together.

Kirsty's hands slid down to Adam's cheeks. "All we have to do now is prove that he planned that very-first attack on you and he'll be sent-down for years." She said before taking a nervous but excited breath-in.

"I Know Kirsty, and we'll find the evidence to prove-it, I promise-you. He's bound to be caught on CCTV somewhere-or-other arranging-it all with Michael, plus the police have his phone, they can trace any phone-calls he's made or any texts that he's sent. We'll get him Kirst!" Adam said positively.

"But whatever happens guys, he'll be punished for the abduction, so don't stress-yourselves out over-this alright?" Jess re-assured them both.

"We won't Jess." Kirsty said with a friendly-smile.

"Listen Adam, I feel-bad intruding upon you like this for so long..." Jess began.

"Oh Jess it's no trouble." Kirsty answered for Adam.

"No, No, I'd feel better if I thought about moving-out soon, I mean once the whole-thing with Sean is out-of the way of-course." Jess replied.

"And where were you thinking of moving-to Jess?" Adam questioned.

"Well, seeing as I've been in Holby for a while now, I thought I would stay-around the area, see how things go."

Adam smiled as Jess mentioned that she wanted to stay in Holby if she could.

"That's great Jess." Adam told Jess, as Kirsty smiled and nodded-in-agreement with him.

* * *

><p>The next-day Adam went into work with Kirsty to have his final check-up with Zoe so he could be cleared for going back to work safely. And quite frankly Adam just couldnt wait any-longer to get treating-someone, instead of being treated-himself.<p>

Adam lay on the bed in cubicles, his t-shirt lifted-up for Zoe to examine his ribs. Kirsty had been busy-working, but had managed to sneak into the cubicle to make sure that Adam was alright.

"Okay Adam, like usual, just tell-me where it hurts." Zoe requested before she placed her hands over Adam's ribs and put pressure on each-one. Adam flinched a few-times, but it was nothing overly-painful.

"Alright, well your ribs seem okay, lets take a look at those head-wounds shall-we?" Zoe asked before she peeled-off the bandage from above Adam's eyebrow. "Well that cut looks pretty-much heeled-now, you'll probably have a scar, but it will only be small and faint so that's nothing to worry about. Now what about the back of your head?" Zoe said, before asking Kirsty to hold Adam's thick-jet-black-hair out of the way as she reached for the wound on the back of his head.

"Okay that's a slightly newer-injury so we'll just let that one heal-naturally. Now the good-news is Adam, that you should be clear to go back to work, but I'm suggesting to Nick that we keep you on lighter-duties just until everything has fully-healed." Zoe informed Adam.

Adam sighed then looked at Zoe. "Okayyy...I guess I can manage in cubicles for an hour or two." He said as he sat-up and swung his feet around so they hung-off the side fo the bed.

"Heyyy what's so bad about cubicles Mister?" Kirsty flirted as she walked with-him out of the cubicle.

"Nothing...except all the best-looking Nurses go through to Resus..." Adam joked and with-that Jay strutted-past, and laughed. Jay was always glad of the compliments.

Kirsty playfully hit Adam's arm before he headed-over to his first-patient in a while. It was Sean's partner, Dianne, with Lucy, their-baby.

* * *

><p>"Uhhh, Dianne is it?". Adam asked, in true-Doctor-mode.<p>

"Yeah."

"Heyyy I'm Doctor-Trueman, but you can call-me Adam...Okay Dianne, what seems to be the problem?" Adam asked as he led her through to cubicles.

Dianne sat on the bed. "I came here to find-you, not because I have any injury of sorts Doctor Trueman."

"Okay then I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Adam said firmly.

"Alright I'll go, but just tell me one-thing Adam..."

"And that is..." Adam trailed-off.

"Do you think Sean really planned your attack?" She asked-him.

Adam paused for around 5 Seconds. "Yes...Yes he did." Adam replied.

"But, he's such a lovely-man, why would he do such a thing?" Dianne asked.

"Oh, he had his reasons, but they aren't particularly things that I would like to talk about with you so IF you don't mind, I have some actual patients to treat, you know, the ones with real-problems." Adam told her angrily beofre throwing the curtain-shut behind-him in frustration. Kirsty watched-him do this from the reception-desk and immediately headed-over to see what was the matter with her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"Woah. What was all that about Ad?" Kirsty asked.<p>

"W-what do you mean? W-what was all what about?" Adam replied-distantly.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong but don't most of the doctors around-here just shut-the-curtains to cubicles, instead of almost ripping-them-off of the hangers by pulling them with so much force..."

"Oh well...I'm sorry okay..." He said, hardly even acknowledging the fact that he was speaking to his girlfriend here as he pushed passed her and walked towards reception.

"Hey, what's gotten into you this afternoon?" Kirsty questioned, concerned for her boyfriend as she chased after-him.

"Well maybe Kirsty, just maybe, I'm a little-stressed-out about this court-case with Sean in a FEW-DAYS TIME!" Adam said in an angry raised-voice before turning away from Kirsty in regret from having a go at her.

"Ad, you've got nothing to worry about, and you know that." Kirsty re-assured-him.

Adam sighed as he closed-his-eyes and rubbed his-hand over his face, like he always did when he was stressed. Kirsty noticed this and knew that she was about to recieve an apology from Adam.

"I'm sor..."

"No. Shhh, you don't need to be sorry." She told him softly.

"No, No, Just listen to me for a minute. Yes I do Kirst, I'm taking all of this out-on-you, and I shouldn't be..." Adam trailed-off. "You're the last-person I should have going-on at..." Adam said apologetically.

"Don't Worry about it, I'm sure I gave-you just about the same-level of attitude when I was going through the torment of my life named Warren Clements." Kirsty told-him, shivering slightly at the mentioning of Warren's name.

Adam laughed quietly at Kirsty's response. "That's true..." He said quietly, infact it was just above the volume of a whipser, before looking-down sadly.

"Hey, chin-up darlin', I seem to remember this Handsome-Doctor telling-me that everything was going to be okay, and yeah, there may have been some down-points, but there were some up-sides to the whole-  
>situation aswell, and now look where I am...everything's gonna be just-fine Ad." Kirsty told-him, taking his ahnds into hers for two or three seconds, before squeezing them softly, then hugging Adam.<p>

"Well you most-certainly got the Handsome-bit right, so I guess I'll just have to trust-you with the rest of that nonsense." He told Kirsty with a laugh before hugging-her-back.

* * *

><p><em>:) Please-Review. :)<em>


	27. This IS it

It was court-day for Adam, Jess, Kirsty, and lastly Sean. Adam had decided to not press-charges on Mark for attacking-him, after-all, it had been all Sean's idea, so Sean was the one who deserve to be charged and sentenced, and not Mark.

"Are you gonna be okay today Ad?" Kirsty asked him as the three of them sat together on a hard, cold and wooden bench that was just outside of the court-room.

"Well, how okay can you be before a court-case Kirst?" He replied.

"Hey, he'll go-down for this Ad." Kirsty re-assured him, touching his knee with her hand.

And with that, Adam's Defence Lawyer walked-out of the court-room and towards the three of them. – Adam, Jess and Kirsty. They all stood-up for him out of respect.

"They've just brought Sean in, I'm afraid he's placed directly opposite the stand, but don't let that intimidate you. Providing Jess has the evidence still he'll be sentenced 3 Months for the abduction of his own-children, and you have a strong-case, so all you have to do now is prove what a horrible-man Sean Anderson is. With all of the assaults on you Adam, his sentence will be 3 Years at the very-least." He Defence-Lawyer told-them.

Jess smiled as she held the papers-up to show the man.

Adam looked at this and smiled-nervously.

"So, are we ready Doctor-Trueman?"

Adam stared into space and his breathing became erratic. He wasn't in an enclosed-space now, but he certainly felt like he was, and being claustrophobic, this bothered Adam. It made him feel tight in the chest, like he wanted to be sick.

"Ad?" Kirsty asked, shaking his arm, trying to get his attention. "Adam." Still no response.

"Hey, Adam." Jess called and Adam snapped-out of the trance, his breathing still all over the place.

"Are you alright?" Jess mouthed to him as he looked at her.

"Yeah..." He whispered back with a sly-nod as he tried to control his breathing.

"If you don't mind Adam, it's just that, well, we're on a tight-schedule today.

Adam took a deep-breath in then nodded. Kirsty squeezed his hand as a form of comfort. Jess walked in first behind the Defence Lawyer, but Kirsty stopped Adam as the door-closed behind them.

She placed her hands on either side of his neck and caught his eyes into hers.

"Adam. You can do this." She told him straightly.

Adam's eyes widened with fear as his brain too in those vitally-important words.

"B-but, what if I can't Kirst?" He asked her fearfully.

"Hey. Listen to me." She began in a whisper. "You want to put Sean away don't you?" Adam nodded.

"And you will do everything possible to see that he is sent to prison for the longest time possible...won't you?" He nodded-again.

"Right-then." She said, sighing-out in relief, and her shoulders sunk. "Now kiss me you poor-thing." She told him before he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. But this was no fun-kiss, this was a kiss full of love and support, and every long-second of it felt like forever. That was of-course, until the Defence-Lawyer came and interrupted their very-rare moment alone together.

"A-hem." The Lawyer coughed. He raised his eye-brows at the couple before holding the door-open for them both to walk-in.

Kirsty kissed Adam's cheek once, then squeezed his hand as a way of saying 'Good-Luck' before they headed-in, one after the other.

This was it. The Moment Of Truth.


	28. Decision Day

Adam was first to the stand. He had just sworn over the Oath. Kirsty took her seat next to Jess and they both supported each-other as they listened to Adam's questioning.

The defence of Sean stood.

"So Mr Trueman, can you very-briefly describe what happened on the day of the very first-actual-attack?" He asked.

"I was getting something out of my car, and someone grabbed-me, hitting my head against the car-roof, as shown by the scar on my head. The attacker, who I believe to be Mark, Sean's Nephew, then beat-me-up and left me for dead in the hosptial car-park." Adam told them truthfully.

"Mr Trueman I did not ask you to tell me who you thought beat-you-up, I asked you to describe the attack." The Defence argued.

"Y-yes, and I did." Adam replied bluntly.

"And whatever gave you the idea that Sean was behind all of this?"

"After the attack, I was treating a young-male-adult in Cubicles, called Mark, who I then realised was actually Sean's nephew, and then it all began to click into place."

"But by no means did that make Mark responsible did it Doctor Trueman? I mean, if you were so sure, then why did you drop-the-charges?"

"Because, Sir, I wanted and still want to send the right-person down, not just some teenage-kid who got paid to do a job for his Uncle!" Adam said angrily.

"And where did money come-into this Doctor?"

"It's a guess, but the next fight between myself and Sean was caused because Sean was found threatening Mark, wringing his hands around Mark's neck. Now don't tell me that's just a coincidence."

"A mere falling-out Doctor Trueman, I have no reason to believe that these two things are related whatsoever."

Adam's Defence Lawyer stood-immediatley. "Your Honour, if you wouldn't mind, I would like Adam to tell-us about hsi injuries, and also I believe you have been informed of the history between Adam and Sean, which I am sure Jessica will tell us more about later on."

The Judge nodded in agreement and told Adam to continue as his Defence Lawyer took his seat once-again.

"I came-out of the first-assault with 3 Fractured ribs, and an open-cut on my fore-head, as the scar-proves, and so will Doctor Hanna's notes, if you really need them. Adding onto that, the others cuts and bruises and mild-concussion, I'd say that was no coincidental attack." Adam told them truthfully.

"Okay Doctor Trueman, you may stand-down." The lawyer told-him. Adam nodded then returned to his seat.

* * *

><p>The next-up was Sean. He swore over the Oath before the trialing began.<p>

Adam's Defence-Lawyer rose to his feet. "Mr Anderson, you have already confessed to kidnapping your own-children, so now maybe it's time to confess about a few-other things, such as planning an attack on Adam." He began, taking a slightly more calmer approach than Sean's Defence-Lawyer.

"I'm not confessing to something that I didn't do." Sean told-them bluntly.

"So besically you're saying that you are willing to lie in court?"

There was no-reply from Sean.

"May I remind you Mr Anderson that you are under-Oath. If you choose to lie, then your sentence may be extended by a year at the very-least, and there would be no chance of a suspended-sentence. Not for Liars."

There was still no-response from Sean.

"Your silence is making me think that you have something to hide Mr Anderson?" The Defence-Lawyer continued.

Adam stood-up furiously. "Oh just admit-it you filthy-piece of scum. You paid Mark to have me beaten-up." He said angrily.

"Adam." Kirsty tugged at his arm. "Adam sit-down." She whispered firmly.

"Doctor Trueman please take your seat, you have had your say in the matter." The Judge warned-him.

Adam took a deep-braeath in, before staring at Sean directly into his eyes, then sitting-down.

Kirsty placed her hand onto his knee and leaned-into him.

"Just calm-down okay?" She whispered into his ear.

Jess comfortingly rubbed the back of Adam's arm two or three times before giving-him a sympathetic-smile. Adam sighed-out as he tried to calm-himself down a little.

"Okay, I admit-it, I paid Mark to injure Doctor Trueman, but by no means did I intend for him to be hurt that badly, which is why I was found threatening Mark after the attack..." Sean pleaded, almost trying to make his vicious-plans sound innocent.

Adam looked at Sean in shock, not quite believing what he had just heard. Kirsty and Jess smiled at each-other from each-side of Adam before Kirsty looked-up at her-man. "Hey Ad. It's over."

"I know it is Kirst." He said distantly, refusing to take his eyes away from Sean.

"Okay, so the suspected has confessed to planning the attack on Adam Trueman, and along with the witnesses to the other fights that he has engaged in with Doctor-Trueman, this makes him guilty. So I therefore sentence Sean Anderson to a 3 Year-Prison Sentence." The Judge confrimed to everyone, pleased with the result, the truly, and morally right result in the end.

* * *

><p>Adam, Kirsty, and Jess walked-out of the court-room together, all smiles, except Adam. Kirsty spotted this pretty-quickly.<p>

"Hey, what's-up darlin'? You did-it, he's going-down."

"Except Lucy's gonna spend the next 3 Years of her life not knowing who her Dad is...and it's all because of me." Adam couldn't stand the thought of that, not after all he had been through with Jess and Harry.

Jess sighed, knowing this all too well. "But then he can spend the rest of his life making-it up to her Ad, Sean's a great-dad, whatever other horrible things he may-be, he's still a brilliant-father." Jess re-assured Adam.

Adam breathed-out a heavy-breath. "I suppose..." He trailed-off.

"Aww Ad." Kirsty said, admiring her boyfriend for putting the baby's feelings before his-own.

Adam looked-down, thinking about Lucy. Kirsty stopped Adam in his tracks as she turned to stand face-to-face with him. She took both of his hands and smiled at him sweetly.

"You listen to me Adam Trueman. I am Sooo proud of you. I can't begin to explain how proud I am of you. Now it's time you started thinking about yourself for a change okay?" She told him firmly, but softly, in a way that only Kirsty could. "Now come-here." She said before reaching her hands-up to his head and pulling him in for a kiss.

Adam smiled adorgingly at Kirsty. "Thanks." He whispered as the kiss-finished. "Right-then." Adam began, pulling-awya from Kristy's grip but slipping his arm around her waist as he walked with her, and Kirsty did the same. "I'm buying you Ladies both a drink, and there's to be no-excuses alright...'cause today I won't except them." Adam said with a smile before the three of them headed-towards the pub together. Kirsty rang Zoe up to invite her and Nick to the pub, seeing as they had been so helpful to Adam.

* * *

><p><em>Please-Review. :)<em>

_And just to confirm as this may seem like the end, that there is more to come. :)_


	29. The AfterMath

Adam, Kirsty and Jess had been at the pub for half-an-hour or so before Zoe and Nick arrived together.

"Hey." Adam greeted them both with a smile. "Alright, drinks are on me tonight, what can I get you both?" Adam asked them.

"Oh just an orange-juice for me Adam." Zoe told him. Adam looked shocked and Jess and Kirsty shot-each-other sarcasticly confused looks as they heard Zoe's response.

"Just an orange-juice Zo?" Adam double-checked.

"Yeah, it's been a long-day..."

"Okay so are you ill, or do I really need to worry about you?" Adam said jokingly.

"Hey I'm not that much of an alcoholic."

Adam, Jess, Kirsty, and Nick all looked at each-other one-by-one and smiled-cheekily, but also slightly in shock still from Zoe's response.

"Yes you are." They all replied simply before they all burst-out into fits of giggles.

Adam then wandered-off towards the bar to order their drinks, he took-it that Nick would have the usual.

Nick and Zoe took their seats with Jes and Kirsty.

"So I take it the court-case went-well?" Zoe began.

"Yeah it did, Adam was so brave, it was unbelieveable really after all that he's been through..." Kirsty told them-all before Adam headed-over with the drinks.

"Well that's great-news guys." Nick said with a genuine-smile as Adam placed the tray-full of drinks down onto the table, not noticing the group of girls that were checking him-out a few metres away.

However Kirsty spotted them and eyed to Zoe who laughed. That was so Adam, he hadn't even spoken to those girls yet already they couldm't keep their eyes off of-him. "Hey Ad..." Kirsty said.

"Uh, yes Kirsty?" He replied.

"Come-'ere a second." She requested as he took his seat closely next to her.

Kirsty then pulled at Adam's t-shirt, pulling-him in closely before her arms travelled around to the back of Adam's neck, wrapping themselves firmly into position as she kissed Adam on the lips. She purposely over-exaggerated the kiss, in attempt to tease the girls and make them jealous. Kirsty laughed as she pulled-away. Adam was still clueless that the girls behind him even existed, but Zoe, Jess, Kirsty, and Nick had all clicked-on by now and laughed at each-other.

"Whaaat?" Adam questioned and with that, Dianne, Sean's partner, entered the pub.

Dianne spotted and recognised the group of Doctors and Nurses almost immediatley and walked-over to them nervously.

"Hello, Dianne isn't it? Sean's partner? Shouldn't you be with Lucy?" Zoe asked.

"She's with my sister..." Dianne replied tearfully.

Adam noticed the tears forming in Dianne's eyes and stood-up to go and comfort her.

"Hey what's-up?" He asked as he put an arm around her shoulders, but Dianne shrugged his comforts-away.

"Don't you try and comfort-me, this is all YOUR FAULT!" Dianne shouted, tears now streaming from her eyes. She began hitting Adam's chest in anger as she sobbed. "Why did you have to do this to us? Why did you have to tear-us apart like this? Lucy hasn't got a chance of bonding with her Father now." She cried as she continued to hit Adam's chest.

Adam grabbed her wrists as he tried to stop the hitting. "Woah woah woah, ow, look just calm-down." He told her firmly as Nick rose to his feet in attempt to help his friend-out. Everyone had just seemed to look-on until now. "Come-on Dianne, lets get you a drink ey? And then we can talk this through properly." Nick re-assured her as he put his arms around her shoulders and lead her towards the bar.

Adam watched-on, tears forming at the back of his eyes. Kirsty stood-up, walking-over to Adam and gently taking his hand into hers.

"Ad...Adam." She said quietly, but just above the volume of a whisper.

Adam turned to her, his eyes wide and his face with an expression on it that looked lost and confused, like he just couldn't handle this anymore. His mouth-opened to speak but he couldn't, no words would come-out.

Kirsty closely observed Adam's reaction to her calling-his name and looked him directly in the eyes, concerned about her boyfriend.

"Darlin' this isn't your fault, don't let her convince you that it is..." She said as she tried her best to comfort him.

"Of-course it's my fault Kirst, yet again, I've ruined someone else's life. First it was my parents, then my brother, then Harry, then Jess, and now I've ruined the life of a perfectly-innocent baby and her Mum, and I don't even know them all that-well." Adam said before the tears began to fall-down his face. Jess felt like she wanted to do something, or say something to Adam, but she chose to leave Kirsty to do that, Jess did cheering-up better than she did comfort. She would just have to wait until later-on, when the tears had faded into smiles, then she could the cherring-up job well. And Jess definitely knew how to cheer Adam-up.

"Oh Adam, my sweetheart, none of that is your-fault, you know that." Kirsty said before she hugged Adam tightly, trying not to cry herself as she comforted her man. Nick then brought Dianne back-over, who now had herself a drink. Dianne placed her drink on the table before lightly-tapping Adam on the back. He wiped the tears-away before turning to face-her.

"I'm sorry for blaming-you, I shouldn't have done. Sean had no right to do what he did to you." Dianne told Adam, her voice sounding slightly choked from where she had been-crying a lot.

"Hey I'm sorry too, I'm sorry that Lucy won't get to know her father as-well as most-other babies do..." Adam said softly. Dianne then un-expectadely hugged-Adam before she pulled-away.

Adam and Dianne then both took their seats. Adam inbetween Kirsty and Jess, and Dianne inbetween Zoe and Nick.

"Are you okay?" Nick motuhed to Adam from across the table.

Adam nodded as Kirsty cuddled-up to him, resting her head onto his shoulder.

"I Love-You Adam Trueman." She stated, and Adam smiled-weakly with a tired-sigh.

"I Love You Too...Kirsty Clements." He replied and Kirsty looked-up at him and smiled as she nestled her head into his neck.

"What happened to You and Alex then Ad?" She began, changing the subject for just a second. "I mean, after the crash...what-happened?"

Adam breathed-out sadly. "We stayed with our Grand-Parents for while...well, I did, Alex spent more of his time having check-up's at the hosptial...but you know what Grand-Parents are like Kirst, they love their Grand-Children with all their heart, but at the end of the day, they brought-up your parents, not-you...eventually it just doesn't-work anymore..." Adam told Kirsty tearfully.

Kirsty felt so sorry for Adam, his life had oretty-much been like a living-hell so far, and now all Kirsty wanted to do was to make him happy-again, and she was trying, but it was tough. but she had to figure-him-out somehow, Jessica had managed it, and Kirsty was sure that she could if she tried hard-enough, and Kirsty loved Adam so much that she was willing-to try that hard to make him that happy-man that Docotr Adam Trueman used to be.

Kirsty spread her arm across Adam's chest as she remained cuddled-up to him. "It must've been toguh darlin', I'm sorry."

"Ah, that's just life for you Kirst I suppose, things may seem like hell, but one-day, and just for one-day only, things start to seem more...heavenly, and that's when you appreciate-life for what it is...we never appreciate how lucky we are to have a life until someone else's looses their's...but that's not how it should be..." Adam trailed-off, simply just too tired to continue as he rested his cheek onto the top of Kirsty's head and closed his eyes. Yes he was in a pub, but he didn't care, it had been a long few days and he needed the rest.

* * *

><p><em>:) Please-Review. :)<em>


	30. Not Coping

Kirsty and Adam weren't working-today so the Trueman house-hold was deadly-silent until about 9am, when Kirsty awoke. She watched Adam sleep for a couple of seconds and gently played with his soft hair before deciding to get-up. She wandered downstairs to find Nita sat on the sofa in the living-room.

"Morning Neeta, you're up early for the weekend aren't you?" Kirsty asked her.

"Morning to you to, and I know, I woke-up at about 8 then couldn't get back to sleep again, so I came downstairs...how's Adam?" She asked, nto-knowing exactly what was happening at the moment, but she knew the basics.

"He's alright, it's been a tough few-weeks for him and I think it's gonna take him a while to fully recover from it mentally, but he'll get there..." Kirsty told her daughter truthfully.

Nita gave her Mum a sympathetic-smile before holding her arms-out to her, suggesting a hug. Kristy walked over to Nita then hugged her daughter. "I'm worried about him Nita." Kirsty revealed. Kirsty confided in Nita an awful-lot since Warren had died. She had never felt safe enough to talk to Warren anyway, but now Nita was growing-up a bit more, Kirsty felt like she could share things with her that didn't need to be spread around the whole of Holby.

"Why?" Nita asked as she released the hug from her Mum.

Kirsty sighed. "Ahhh, let's just say Adam's life hasn't been the easiest of lives, I thought I had it bad with your Dad, but at-least he was alive to tell-the-tale...was..."

Nita looked up at her Mum with concern. "Yeah that's fine, but why are you worried about him Mum?" She questioned.

"Ohhh, I guess I just don't want to see him go-down with stress or anything...he's had a lot on his plate recently..."

Nita frowned at her Mum. "I'm sure he'll be fine Mum, he's a strong-man..." Nita comforted.

"That's the thing Nita, he's not, he might put on this 'brave-hero act' but really he's just a Man in need of a hug and some TLC..." Kirsty trailed-off. "He may have the looks, the charm, the money, the brains, and even the loveable and cheeky-personality, but deep-down there's a shy-little-boy in there who is constantly missing his family."

As Kirsty finished her last-sentence, Jess appeared in the door-way, catching the bits of what Kirsty had said and gathering that she was talking to Nita about Adam.

"You're right you know..." Jess said as she walked-into the living-room and sat in the arm-chair. "About Adam...you're absolutely-right." Jess told Kirsty.

Kirsty smiled weakly at Jess. "Well, thanks I guess...it's good to know that I haven't completely mis-read him." Kirsty said as she sat next to Nita on the sofa.

"He really loves you Kirsty...I can just-tell, the way he acts around-you...the way he is with Nita...it reminds me of when Me and the Kids moved-in with him..." Jess looked-down slightly awkwardly before looking-  
>back-up just seconds later with a smile on her face.<p>

"You make him happy...and as-long as that continue's, I'll be happy for you both." Jess said genuinly.

"Thanks Jess, that means a lot." Kirsty replied as Adam tiredly walked-into the living-room, he looked exhausted.

"Good-Morning Lazy-Bones." Jess joked as he yawned and stretched.

"Oh, Morning." He replied quietly as Kirsty nodded for him to goover to her. Adam did so and kissed-her, before sitting on the floor against the sofa, inbetween Kirsty's legs.

"How are you feeling this morning sweetheart?" Kirsty asked him as she massaged his shoulders.

"I'm fine, just...fine...a bit tired-out though..." Adam replied.

"I'm not surprised...yesterday was a long-day for you." Kirsty said sweetly.

* * *

><p>Dianne was at home with Lucy, she wasn't allowed to visit Sean today and she had to admit, already she missed-him. The prison that Sean was in gave the in-mates a day to settle-in before they were granted any visiting-times by the Prison-Guards.<p>

Lucy began to cry in her cot and as Dianne lifted-her, she broke-down into floods of tears, failing to stop Lucy's tears, let-alone her own-tears.

"Come-on Lucy, stop-crying, Mummy's shedding enough tears for the both-of-us and I REALLY don't need you crying today." She said, her teeth-gritted, like she was angry at Lucy for crying, when she wasn't really she was just over-tired and over-emotional about everything that had happened with Sean in the previous-few-weeks.

After 5 Minutes Lucy was still crying, so Dianne gave-up and put Lucy back into her cot before leaving the room to phone Nick Jordan, who had given Dianne his business-card at the pub last-night and had told-her to ring him if he needed-her, even if it was for something-silly.

Dianne dialled Nick's number into her mobile-phone and rang him immediatley...

_Phonecall._

_"Hello?" Nick answered from the ED._

_"Hello Mr Jordan, it's Dianne." She said tearfully._

_"Ah Dianne what can I do for you?" He asked._

_"It's Lucy, I can't deal with her anymore, Sean was always good with the crying, but I can't do it, I just can't Mr Jordan..." She said as the tears began to interupt her speech._

_"Dianne it's only the first-day of Sean being-away, things are bound to go-wrong." Nick re-assured her._

_Dianne sniffed-in a few tears before replying to Nick. "O-okay, I suppose I can try for a bit longer without Sean..."_

_"That's a good-girl, good-luck, and don't be-afraid to ring me again if you need me alright?" Nick told Dianne._

_"Okay Mr Jordan. Thanks." She said tearfully before putting the phone-down._

* * *

><p><span>Half-An-Hour Later.<span>

Adam was sat on the sofa in the living-room having lunch with Jess, Kirsty and Nita when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get-it." Jess said as she finished off her mouthful before answering the door. It was Nick.

Jess welcomed him-in and Adam offered him a cheese-and-pickle Sandwhich, which he politely refused, before he sat down on the other arm-chair that was opposite to where Jess was sat.

"So what did you want then Nick?" Adam asked.

"I-it's Dianne..." He began and Adam's face-dropped into a frown.

"W-what about about her?" Adam asked, concerned as to what was happening.

"She's struggling to look after Lucy on her own." Nick said with a sigh as he broke-the-news to Adam.

"And? What do you want me to do? I can't look-after Lucy for her can I?" He said, a little-dis-respectfully.

"Ad..." Kirsty warned gently as she rested her hand onto his knee.

"All I'm saying Adam, is that we keep a close-eye on her. Believe-me Adam, the last-thing we want is to be forced to hand Lucy over to Social-Services because Dianne isn't coping..." Nick trailed-off.

"What do you mean keep a close-eye on her?" Kirsty Asked. "I mean, that's fine, but is it really a wise-idea to have Adam spending more time with the partner and baby of the man who planned his attack, and also assaulted Adam himself?" Kirsty questioned, and Jess nodded in agreement, Adam and Nita remianed silent.

"Look, let's just see how things go okay?" Nick suggested.

Adam nodded along wiht Kirsty and Jess.

Eventually, they managed to see Nick out the door and say goodbye to him for the afternoon. Adam leant against the wall outside as Nick drove-off and looked-up. Kirsty joined-him after a couple-of-minutes as Jess went inside to chat to Nita.

"What's-up Darlin'?" Kirsty asked.

"Nothing..." Adam bluffed.

"Don't try and pull-that-one off on me, it won't work Adam you know that better than anyone..."

"Look I'm just tired okay Kirst..." He said in a slightly-frustrated-manner.

"Are you sure that's all...'cause I know something-wrong Ad..."

"Just leave it Kirst alright!" Adam said in a raised-voice. He didn't mean to get angry at Kirsty, she hadn't done-anything wrong, he just needed some-time alone. Kirsty took the hint and decided not to argue with Adam, realising what he was going-through right-now can't have been easy-for-him.

About 10 Minutes later Adam still hadn't come-in and Kirsty was beginning to worry about him, but she didn't want to bother-him too much.

Jess could see Kirsty's worry in her movements and could see that she was going-to cry if he didn't come-back-in soon.

"Kirsty, do you want me to go and speak to Adam?" Jess asked.

Kirsty looked at Jess then sighed, relieved that Jess had suggested that, maybe she could talk some sense into him.

Jess approached Adam outside, and leaned her arm against the wall, standing next go Adam.

"Kirsty's worried about you, ya know..." Jess began, and Adam sighed, looking-down.

"Oh, I think I lost-it with her just now, sorry I didn't mean to..." He said quietly.

"I'm sure she understands Ad..." Jess paused for a couple-of-seconds as she thought about what to say to Adam next. "You two suit each-other you know, and you've obviously hit-it-off well with Nita..." Jess went-on.

Adam smiled weakly. "Yeah she's urm...she's a nice-girl..." He trailed-off.

"Yeah she seems it...listen Ad, I know something's-up with you, the minute Nick mentioned Lucy it was like you went-on shut-down, refused to have anything to do with-her, and I think I know why Ad, but don't you think you should tell-someone?" Jess suggested.

"Well if you're thinking it's because of what happened to Harry then you'd be absolutely correct Jess..."

"I thought so..." Jess said sadly. "Look, Kirsty knows about what happened doesn't she? Why don't you talk to her about-it?" Jess asked.

"Because she's done enough of looking-after-me, I need to look after myself for once in my-life." Adam confided in Jess.

"Alright, well at-least tell Nick ey?" Jess said.

"Okay...yeah, okay..." Adam replied before Jess smiled at him then began to wander back inside.

"Jess..." Adam called, and Jess turned-around to face-him with that sweet-smile of hers that she so proudly-owned.

"Yes Ad?" She asked.

"Thanks..." Adam said sweetly with a small-smile before watching Jess walk back inside.

"Is he okay?" Kirsty asked as Jess appeared through the door.

"Hes just fine, listen, don't tell him I told you this, but I think the reason he doesn't want to get involved with Dianne and Lucy is because he's afraid after what happened with Harry..." jess told Kirsty truthfully.

Kirsty nodded. "Okay, thanks Jess." She said, understanding why Adam would tell jess that but not her. After-all, Harry was their baby and not Kirsty's.

After a minute or two, Adam returned back inside and cuddled-up to Kirsty on the sofa, falling-asleep with his head resting on her lap. Kirsty smiled sweetly as she watched him sleep, her arms resting on Adam's shoulder.

"Finally..." Kirsty breathed-out, relieved that things were settled-now. At least for a bit anyway.

Jess smiled back at Kirsty. "You'll get through this Kirsty." Jess re-assured her. "both of you will, together." She said kindly before heading out to the kitchen to make herself and Kirsty a cup-of-tea.

* * *

><p><em>:). Please-Review? :) What do you think of Adam and Jess' friendship, Adam and Kirsty's relationship, and Kirsty and Jess' Friendship? :)<em>


	31. Troubles

The next-morning Adam and Kirsty were back at work and Jess went in with them to see everyone but also to talk to Tess about getting help with finding a new-house in the area. She didn't plan on leaving, but she also didn't intend on intruding on Adam and Kirsty for much-longer either. They needed thier space as a couple, Jess knew that, even if Adam and Kirsty had been too polite to say it to Jess themselves.

"Jessica!" Sounded a more than delighted voice from across the corridor as Adam and Kirsty headed into the staffroom to change into their scrubs. The noise was of-course the voice of Tess who came-over right-away to hug Jess. "So you're sticking-it out for the long-haul then?" Tess asked Jessica.

"Well I guess I am yeah...listen Tess are you alright for a chat later-on?" Jess asked.

"Yes of-course...why?" She questioned, a little-concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry-about, it's just something that I could do with your help-with..." Jess confirmed.

"Oh, Okay then, well it shouldn't be long-until my break...so I'll come and find-you then alright?"

"Okay, thanks Tess, I'll be in the staffroom." Jess told her before Tess smiled then headed back to work.

* * *

><p>Adam wandered into Resus with Kirsty, forgetting that Linda was working-here now. It had been so long since Adam had actually been a Doctor and not a patient in Resus, that he had completely forgotten about Linda being-around.<p>

"Well if it isn't Adam Trueman." Linda said happily before she walked-upto Adam and hugged-him. "I've heard that you've been in the wars a bit, how are you now?" She asked.

"I'm good-thanks Linda...Jess is here you know." Adam told her.

"Really?" She asked, seeming quite shocked that Jess was back.

"Y-yes Really, why do you sound so surprised?" Adam asked .

"Oh...no-reason..." Linda trailed-off before she turned back to take-another look at her patient.

Kirsty looked-up at Adam, slightly-confused. "Who's that?" She whispered into his ear.

"A friend of Jessica's..." Adam whispered-back as he walked-over to his patient, and Kirsty followed-him.

"Okay then Mr Parkes, lets find-out what's wrong with you today." Adam told the old-man, not expecting him to be sick with blood all over Adam right at the start of his shift.

Kirsty couldn't help but laugh. "Alright there Mr Parkes, that's an impresive-aim you have there Sir." Kirsty said cheekily before looking back at Adam. "I've got this one for-now, you go and get yourself cleaned-up." She told him as she giggled-mischievously.

* * *

><p>Adam headed into the staffroom, surprised to see Jess sat in there. Jess noticed the blood-coloured sick all-over Adam's scrubs. "Ewwwww. Not the best way to start the day Adam." Jess joked.<p>

Adam laughed. "It's gonna be one of those days Jess, I can just tell..." He trailed-off. "By the way, I don't think I told-you, Linda works here now, she's in Resus, you can go and say Hi if you want." Adam suggested happily as he removed his scrubs-top from him, so he was just in his t-shirt that he wore underneath-it. He then headed-over to the sink to wash and dis-infect his stethoscope.

Jess looked-down sadly at the mention of Linda. Adam had noticed that Jess was very-quiet and turned-round from the sink just in-time to see a tear-roll down Jess' cheek. Adam immediatley-put the stethoscope-down and quickly-walked over to Jess, sitting closely next her. "Heyyy what's-up?" Adam asked concerned.

Jess sniffed-in a few tears, but more decided to fall as Adam came-over to comfort-her. "Oh it's nothing, I'm just being silly..." She bluffed.

"Jess you're crying, it can hardly be nothing..." He told her softly. "Come-on, you can tell me anything, you know-that."

Jess paused for a few-seconds as she thought about hwo to explain this-to Adam.

"It's Linda..." Jess began as she cried some more, Adam put an arm around her shoulders and gently rubbed her arm with his hand.

"W-what about Linda, Jess?" Adam asked quietly.

"We've fallen-out...when I came back that time, when Alice called-me over, Linda didn't think I should've gone, she said it was stupid, and would just make you worse, but I told her that I had to go, even if I came-back on that very same-day, but I had to make sure you were okay...We ended-up in a steaming-row and when I left-you that evening I didn't go back to stay with Linda. I picked-up the kids and after a few nights of staying at a friends, we managed to find-somewhere-else to stay..."

"And is that what you're crying about?" Adam questioned, hoping for a confirmation.

Jess nodded as she broke-down into floods of tears. "Alright..." Adam said comfortingly as he pulled Jess-in for a hug. "It's okay. Jess where are the kids now."

"They're staying at my, f-friends for a couple-of-weeks, then w-when I've found a place in Holby I'm gonna, bring-them over." Jess managed to splurt-out, amongst all of the tears, as she hugged Adam-back.

"Okay." Adam whispered into her ear as he held-her. He hated seeing her cry like this, and as much as he would always love Jess, he was with Kirsty now, and Adam wanted things to stay that way.

Just at that moment, Tess walked-in and spotted Jess crying into Adam's-chest.

"Jess?" Tess began. "Heyyy, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned for her younger-friend as she sat down next to her, on the other side to Adam.

Adam gently pulled Jess away-from-him and rubbed-her back comfortingly. "Look Jess, why don't you talk to Tess, maybe she can help?" He said softly. "I've gotta get back to work, I'll come and see you a bit later-on, okay Jess?" He said as he stroked his hand through her soft-hair, before standing-up then heading back to Resus.

* * *

><p>Back in Resus, Kirsty was with Zoe, treating Mr Parkes, and Linda was on the other-side of the room with Dylan, treating another patient of hers. Kirsty looked-back at Adam as he re-entered Resus. "You took a long-time." Kirsty stated.<p>

"Yeah, I know, sorry about that, but you and Zoe seem to be doing-okay here...am I right Zo?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, just-fine Ad." She said before turning her attention-back to Mr Parkes.

Adam brought Kirsty aside for a moment. "Can we talk?..." He began, quietly. "Outside?"

Kirsty looked concerned. "Yeahhh, Sure..." She replied. "What's-up Darlin'?" She asked as they swung the doors to Resus-open and allowed them to swing-shut behind them both.

"It's Jess..." He said, almost in tears himself having just come-back from comforting Jessica.

"What about her? Is she okay?" Kirsty asked, clueless as to what had happened between Jess and Linda.

"Mmm, no, not really Kirst, Linda and her have had a bit of a fall-out, and Jess is still a bit upset about the whole-thing..."

"Oh Poor Jess, is she alright now? I hope you haven't left her to cry by herself..." Kirsty said as she began to head towards the staffroom, but Adam stopped-her.

"No, No, Of-Course I haven't, she's talking to Tess about a few-things, including-that. Look, I don't know who Jess wants to know, but I just thought you shluld be aware, just incase she's not her usual happy-self in the next-few days..." Adam said as he wiped his hand over his face, trying to calm-himself down a bit.

"Alright..." Kirsty said gently. "Thanks for telling-me Ad." She said before she kissed his cheek. "I Love-You." Kirsty whispered into his ear.

"I Love-You too, Listen Kirst, I'm sorry if I snapped-at you yesterday, I didn't mean-to, I was just...well I guess this whole-thing with Dianne and Lucy is making me miss Harry more than I had anticipated-alright?"

"Heyyy, don't you worry-about it Mister, you've got a lot on your plate at the moment." Kirsty comforted as she rubbed her hand-down his arm quickly, joining her hand with his as she reached the bottom of his hand.

Adam smiled-sweetly at his girlfriend. "Thanks." He replied to her before she headed back into Resus with a smile on her-face. Jess had been right-all-along, Adam was missing Harry. As sad as Harry's death-was, Kirsty was relieved to know that there was nothing more than that to add to Adam's already stressful-life. She didn't think he could handle much more before he would have a break-down.

* * *

><p><em>:). Please-Review. :). <em>


	32. All is not as it seems

The shift went along pretty-quickly after the Drama's of the morning. So far, Jess had managed to avoid Linda, and Adam had managed to avoid shouting at Linda for upsetting Jess, despite being forced to have to work with her. As the shift came to an end, Adam and Kirsty headed back to the staffroom together to get changed back-into their normal-clothes. Looking around, Adam soon realised that Jess wasn't in the room as he had expected her to be.

"Urm Kirst...Where's Jess?" He asked casually, not all that concerned, assuming that she had gone somewhere with Tess.

"I dunno sweetheart, but don't-worry, I'm sure she'll be around the place somewhere." Kirsty replied as they both got changed.

Jay popped his head around the door. "Are you guys coming for a drink?" He asked.

"Yeah of-course." Adam replied, before Jay closed-the-door behind-him and headed-off towards the pub.

"What about Nita?" Kirsty asked.

"Kirsty, she's 14 now, I'm sure she can walk-home by herself, it's not that far to walk." Adam said calmly.

"Okay, I guess so, I'll text-her." Kirsty stated.

* * *

><p>'<em>Hey Neets, do you mind walking-home today? Fancied a drink with Adam and the guys. Thanks Love. Mum. xx.'<em>

_'Hi Mum, yeah that's fine, don't be too long. Neets. xx.'_

* * *

><p>"It's fine with Nita, she's gonna walk-home." Kirsty told Adam as he leant against the lockers.<p>

"That's Great." He said with a smiled as Kirsty stood closely infront of-him, with a mischevious-smile on her face. She rested her hands on Adam's chest as she leaned-in and kissed-him.

"We're gonna have fun this-evening, no-worries, no-stresses, just Me, You, Jess, some alcohol, and lots of fun."

Adam placed his hands on Kirsty's waist. "Ooo I like the sound of that, except I don't think some-alcohol would quite be telling the truth Nurse Clements." He flirted as he kissed her again.

"Okay fine, but just remember I have a teenage-daughter back at home, so I think I'll be the responsible-adult for the night."

Adam sighed-sarcastically. "Ohhh okay, I guess I'll just have to get you drunk another-time then...it's not like it's difficult..." He continued to flirt.

"Now that is what I call a plan Doctor Trueman." She said, returning the flirting. The couple were just about to kiss again when Jess, Nick, Zoe, Charlie and Tess burst-in through the staffroom-doors, all-smiles.

"Oh, I do hope we weren't disturbing you Adam..." Nick joked as the girls pulled-Kirsty away from Adam to find-out all the gossip about their relationship. The girls went on ahead as Charlie and Nick continued to tease Adam about Kirsty, ruffling-up his hair and immitating-him being with her all being part of the fun.

* * *

><p>The girls had just headed out of the ED doors together and Kirsty linked arms with Jess. "Listen, Adam told-me about earlier, are you alright-now?" Kirsty asked.<p>

Jess smiled-sweetly at Kirsty. "Yeah I'm fine-now, it was just an over-load of well, everything I guess, and then when I found-out that Linda was working-here, I just...freaked-out..."

"Oh Jess, we all have those-moments, but don't-worry, I'm sure everything will work itself-out between you two in the end." Kirsty re-assured-her.

Jess smiled at Kirsty confidently just as Zoe came running-over to the two of them, appearing to be slightly panicked and out-of-breath.

"Kirsty, Jess, Me and Tess...we've just found a baby-abandoned in it's pram in the car-park, there a note with her in the pram. I think you should see this." Zoe said, worried for the baby's health.

Kirsty and Jess followed Zoe to where Tess was stood with the baby now in her arms.

* * *

><p>Adam, Nick and Charlie soon headed-out together and found the girls in a huddle around the baby's-pram in the car-park. They all ran-over to see what was the matter.<p>

"What's going-on girls?" Adam asked and Kirsty emerged from the pack with the note that was in the pram.

"Ad, read-this." Kirsty said worried.

'I told you I couldn't cope without-him' Adam read in shock.

"Nick! You need to see this." Adam said firmly.

Nick grabbed the note from Adam and read the words on it.

"Oh great, this is the last-thing we need on our hands, right, Adam, Kirsty and Jess, I'm afraid I need you here, the rest of you, feel-free to go to the pub still, I'll update-you in the morning if you want."

Zoe, Charlie, and Tess-all-nodded at Nick in agreement. Tess handed the baby over to Adam before the three of them headed-off to the pub together, all slightly still in shock from what they had-found.

Adam looked at the baby. "Oh Lucy, what are we gonna do with you ey?" He said, worried for the poor-baby. She hadn't done anything to deserve-this. "Nick. Phone Dianne Now, I don't want her to do anything stupid.  
>Jess, go-inside and try and convince Nursery to take-care of Lucy for the night. We'll sort this in the morning." They both followed Adam's instructions immediatley, both slightly panicked the whole-situation.<p>

"So much for that stress-free night ey?" Kirsty added-in as she rested her head against Adam's arm and allowed baby-Lucy to play with her finger.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the cliff-hanger guys it just had to be done. ;)<em>

_:). Please-Review. :)._


	33. Emotions

The ED's Nursery had agreed to take Lucy for the night. Jess had offered to go-home and make sure that Nita was alright, and Nick, Adam, and Kirsty rushed-over to Dianne's house to make sure that she was alright. They had gotten the address from when she had signed Lucy-in for her check-ups.

As they pulled-up outside Dianne's house, Nick rang her mobile-number. There was no answer.

"She's not picking-up." Nick said in a panic.

"Alright-mate, we're gonna have to get in there somehow." Adam said.

"Should I ring the police?" Kirsty asked from the back-seat.

"No, not-yet, that will only panic-her." Adam replied before he got out of the car, followed by Nick and Kirsty.

Adam knocked on the door. "Hello is anyone there?" He called through the door. There was no-answer. Eventually Adam was forced to break the door-down with Nick's help.

* * *

><p>They searched the house for her and Nick eventually found-her upstairs in her bed, crying her eyes-out.<p>

"ADAM, KIRSTY, UPSTAIRS." He shouted before running-over to Dianne to check that she was-okay.

Adam and Kirsty appeared at the door. "Is she alright? Please tell me she's alright?" Adam said, out-of-breath.

"Physically she's fine, Mentally I can't be so sure." Nick told them both before turning his attention to Dianne. "Dianne can you sit-up for me so we can have a chat?"

With a bit of convincing, Dianne eventually sat-up and Nick put his arms around her. "I couldn't look-after her anymore Mr Jordan." She said tearfully.

"Please, do call me Nick, and what went so terribly wrong that you were drawn to leave her outside of the hospital?" He asked. Adam and Kirsty remained in the door-way, an arm around each-others waists as they listened-in to Nick's and Dianne's conversation.

"I wasn't getting-any sleep, she wouldn't stop-crying, I tried everything, I fed-her, I checked-her nappy, I even took her for a midngiht-stroll, but she just didn't stop crying Nick!" She said as the tears began to flow-freely from Dianne's eyes now. "I thought that the hopsital was the safest-place to leave-her, I thought one of them is bound to spot-her, and I was right, you found-her...where is she now?"

"She's at the Nursery in the hospital." Adam answered her. "But I know she's missing-her Mummy right now." Adam said gently, trying to convicne her to take Lucy back,

"Right. Okay. Thank-You...but I'm afraid she'll have to get-over missing-her Mummy, because I don't want her back. Sean doesn't deserve her, and I haven't got the capabilities to be a Mother!"

"Alright Dianne, why don't you come to the hospital with-us now, just to check-you over, then we can talk about this some more okay?" Nick said before leading-her down-the-stairs and out fo the front-door.

* * *

><p>Adam and Kirsty stood at the top of the stairs together. Kirsty looked at Adam, and Adam could tell immediately what she was thinking.<p>

He glared at her, still in shock that she would even suggest such a thing. "NO." Adam told her firmly, before he headed down-the-stairs.

"But why not Ad?" Kirsty began as she followed-him down-the-stairs. "Come-On, at-least think about-it. You're the one who is always wanting to do things for other-people, and this is the perfect-oppurtunity to help-out a struggling-woman by taking the stress of having a baby off of her hands, and you're rejecting the idea!" Kirsty said, trying to convince-him that adopting Lucy was the right-thing to do.

"Kirsty, I've said No and my decision is final." Adam said strongly.

"What are you afraid-of Adam?" Kirsty asked, slightly angrily as she continued to try and get Adam on-side.

"That's a stupid-question Kirsty, what do you think I'm afraid-of? Spilling some Milk down my top? NO Kirsty, you'll never understand, because you've never had to face, what I faced not so long ago. What Jess faced. That's what I'm afraid-of Kirsty. I'm afraid of repeating that hellish few-months of my life all over-again, because quite frankly Kirsty, I can't risk going through that again, I couldn't live-anither day if something-like that happened again!"

Kirsty sighed. She felt so bad for even bringing-it-up now. "Ad, I-I'm sorry." Kirsty said as a tear-fell from her eye. "I'm so sorry Sweetheart." She said as she ran upto him and hugged him tightly. "I should've thought,  
>I should've known. Oh I'm sooo sorry." Kirsty kept apologising a she held him tightly and lovingly in her arms.<p>

"Just stop apologising alright." Adam began as he hugged her back. "It's okay." He said softly as he pulled-away from the hug. "I forgive-you. I just...need some time alright? Time..." He said, almost in tears himself as he kissed Kirsty's forehead then headed-out to the car, closely followed by Kirsty.

* * *

><p>Kirsty stood-outside the car with Adam as Nick finished his chat with Dianne. She took both of Adam's hands and looked-him directly in the eyes.<p>

"I Love-You." Kirsty whispered tearfully.

"Hey Come-Here." Adam whispered-back as he pulled-her into yet another hug. "I Love-You-Too Okay?"

* * *

><p><em>Just a short-one this time to move things along a little-quicker. :). <em>

_:). Please-Review. :). _


	34. A Heart To Heart

By the time they had calmed Dianne down, then arrived back at the hosptial, and had gone-over everything with the police, and Social-Services, it was almost 5 in the monring. Adam's shift started at 6:30 today, which meant that he was going to be shattered, but he refused to go and have a rest. Kirsty had the weekends-off to spend with Nita ever since Warren had died.

"Kirsty, have a good-weekend, and I'll see you on Monday-Morning, Adam, you need to rest, I think the on-call room is free now go and get some-sleep, it's been a long night for us all." Nick said as the police left the hospital. Dianne was resting in Cubicles for-now, the Friday-Night rush had just finished, so Cubicles were pretty-much empty now, and probably would be for the next-hour or so, allowing Dianne to sleep for a while.

"I'm fine, honestly Nick, I just need a coffee or two and I'll be right as reign." Adam argued, that was so typical-Adam.

"Okay if you're sure." Nick said, un-convinced by what Adam had told-him, but trusting him and going-along with it for now as he headed-into Resus to see how the Doctors on the Night-Shift were doing.

Kirsty took Adam's hand. "Ad, you need to sleep, come-on, lets get you to the on-call room ey?" She said gently, but firmly at the same-time.

Adam shrugged away Kirsty's hand. "No. I've said I'm fine, Nick believed-me, and you should-to." He told-her, he hadn't been the same since Kirsty had brought-up the idea of adopting Lucy, and Kirsty was beginning to get worried about him and his strange-behaviour.

"But you're not fine though are you Ad?" Kirsty began gently as she tried to pull-him in for a hug, but this was once again rejected.

"Kirsty just leave-me alone alright?" Adam shouted before storming towards the staff-room and slamming the door-shut behind-him.

Tears formed in the back of Kirsty's eyes after Adam's reaction. The shouting reminded-her-of Warren. Kirsty knew that Adam would never physically-hurt-her, and he would never-mean to hurt her emotionally-either, but Kirsty was scared...scared for Adam, and she didn't know what she could do about-it. Kirsty burst into floods of tears as she stood-alone in the corridor. She rang-Jess, but only got her answer-phone.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>She left-a-message for Jess:<span>_**

_"Hi Jess it's Kirsty." She began tearfully. "There's something wrong with Adam and I don't know what. Okay, we'll talk-later. Bye."_

* * *

><p>Kirsty then put her phone-away as she cried-freely.<p>

"Kirsty?" Zoe asked concerned from just outside of Resus before running-over to Kirsty and putting her arm around-her.

"Hey, Hey, What's-up? Where's Adam? Does he know you're upset?" Zoe began questioning.

"HE'S THE REASON!" Kirsty screamed before running-outside. Zoe watched her run, but she didn't want to follow-her, chances were she'd be back-inside, in a minute-or-two, that was always the way with upset Nurses, it was the Doctors who had their problems spread-around the whole-hospital.

* * *

><p>After being slightly puzzled by Kirsty's tears, Zoe then wanderded-into the staffroom to find Adam stood with his hands against the lockers and his breathing slightly-erratic.<p>

"Is everything alright-mate?" She asked him, he may have upset Kirsty, but Zoe wasn't going-to take-sides. Couples-argued, that was just the way life-worked.

"Claustophobia Zoe...but it o-only usually effects me when I am a-actually, phy-physically, trapped...not when...I just feel, tr-trapped." Adam replied, struggling to get his words-out, amongst the heavy-breaths.

"Okay mate just take-it-easy alright?" She said softly, gently rubbing-his-back, hoping it would calm-him-down a little, the last thing she needed was one of the Doctors to have a Panic-Attack, Resus was busy-enough as it was.

It took a few-minutes, but eventually Adam's breathing settled and his heart-rate went back to it's normal rhythm. Zoe lead him over to the sofa and sat-him-down. She sat next to him and put an arm around him, she seemed to be doing a lot of comforting-today, which was unusual for the heartless Doctor-Hanna, but these were her friends, and she would do anything for them.

"What's going-on between You and Kirsty, Ad? I mean, I don't want to be nosey, it's just, well, she was crying when I found her earlier, and then I come-in here and find-you on the verge of having a panic-attack.  
>Somethings not right Adam." Zoe said quietly, not-wanting to speak any-louder as she had only-just managed to calm-Adam down, she didn't want to panic-him again, or get him worked-up.<p>

Adam took a deep-breath in before he looked Zoe in the eyes. "She wants us to adopt Lucy..." He began before looking-down towards the floor with a sigh. "But how would that look to Jess? Our baby-son dies, she-  
>leaves, then returns to find Me and Kirsty happily together, and in that-time we adopt a little-baby together...yeah she'd really love me for that wouldn't she?"<p>

"Well have you spoken to Jess about-it?" Zoe suggested.

"Nooo...but that's because we're not adopting-her..." Adam trailed-off.

"Why-ever not?" Zoe questioned.

"Like I need a constant reminder of Harry in my life...having Jess around is difficult enough...I mean, it's great to see her again and everything, but just seeing her face reminds me of Harry. Infact, just hearing-her name takes me back to that car on the ice, with Me, Jess, and Harry in it..."

"Have you told Kirsty all of this Adam?" Zoe asked.

"Not in so many words...I basically told her that I can't risk loosing another-baby." Adam replied.

"And she said?"

"She apologised...she said she should've thought about that...and okay that's fine, she made a mistake, but she's always on my case about something, she's either worried-about me, or wanting my opinion on something...she can't see that sometimes, I just need some-time to myself...some-time to grieve, and some-time to reflect on the better-times..."

"Talk to her Adam, don't get angry, don't push-her-away, just talk to her, and listen-to-her, I'm sure she'll understand." Zoe advised.

Adam nodded. "Okay. Thanks Zo. Do you know where she went?"

"Outside the last-time I checked." Zoe replied, and Adam immediately rushed-off to find the woman that he loved so much. The last-thing he wanted was to loose-her, he just needed his own-personal-space from time-to-time.

* * *

><p>Kirsty was sat on the bench outside the ED. She lifted her feet onto the bench, meeting her knees with her chest and hugging them as she cried-quietly to herself. Adam spotted her immediately and slowly walked-over towards her. He wanted to run, but he knew that running towards her would only-panic her.<p>

Adam sat silently next to her. "Arguments suck don't they?" He began slightly-cheekily, having been calmed-down by Zoe, who was slowly but surely, becoming, not only one of his best-friends, but also a very-close friend of Adam's.

Kirsty slowly-looked-up at him. She nodded before she hugged Adam tightly, crying into his shoulder as he hugged her-back. Adam rubbed her back tenderly. "I'm sorry Kirst, I never meant for this to come-between us."

Kirsty pulled-away from the hug, and reached her hand-up to Adam's cheek, holding his head there as she pushed his face to look her into the eyes. "Then why is it? What's the problem Adam?" She asked softly, and tearfully.

"Because, I just don't feel that I'm ready to move-on from Harry just yet..." Adam trailed-off.

Kirsty sighed. "Oh Adam, you never have to move-on, not if you don't want-to, I just thought that if we adopted, not only would it be what I want, but it would also give you the chance to forgive yourself...I know you blame-yourself for Harry's-death, I can just see it in-you everytime we speak about him." She said quietly before her head-fell back onto Adam's chest. They were both exhausted from last-night.

Adam rested his head on-the top of Kirsty's as they moved-themselves into another warm, and loving-embrace. "But what about Jess? I don't want to upset-her. I don't want her to think that I've forgotten about Harry,  
>because I really haven't, and I never will, I will always love-him...and I will always remember-him Kirst." Adam revealed truthfully.<p>

"Then how about we ask Jess? What would you say if Jess was to agree?" Kirsty asked-him.

"Then I'd think-about-it, but I dunno Kirst, it's not just about Jess thought, and you know that." Adam replied, slightly tearfully as he began to think about the car-crash on his and Jess' weddind-day.

"I know, I know, let's just take-it one-day at a time ey sweetheart?" Kirsty suggested.

"Yeah, Okay. I Love-You...And I don't want us to fall-out over this Kirst, I'm sorry for loosing-it with you, it's just been a difficult-couple of weeks, and if I'm honest, I have just felt like screaming...  
>But whatever-happens between-us Kirst, just remember that I love-you okay?" Adam said gently.<p>

"And you just remember that I Love-You Just as much Adam Trueman. With all my-heart. That will never-change, no-matter how much you explode-at-me." Kirsty replied to him sweetly before resting her hand back-onto his cheek, then leaning-up and kissing him passionately. He returned the kiss back and finally a smile was drawn-upon the couples-faces.

* * *

><p><em>:). Please-Review. :). <em>


	35. Talking

Zoe had informed Nick of the slight mishap between Adam and Kirsty. She wasn't being a tell-tale, she just thought that he ought to know, especially after the events of the night-before. Nick listened to what Zoe had to say and decided that it would be best if the pair of them both went-home. Resus was calming-down now, and besides, they could both do with the sleep after being-up all-night.

In the car, there was a calming silence between Adam and Kirsty. This was more down to tiredness than anything, but this gave both Adam and Kirsty some time to think for themselves. After around 5 Minutes, Kirsty broke the silence.

"So when do you want to speak to Jess then Ad?" She asked softly.

"I dunno Kirst, but I do know that I need some sleep before I can even-begin to think about all of that..." He told her straightly as he concentrated on the road.

"Okay." She whispered with a sweet-smile as she rested her hand on Adam's leg, and one of his hands dropped-down from the steering-wheel to rest on-top of Kirsty's hand.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until Adam and Kirsty had both arrived-home together. Nita was at school, Jess had dropped-her-off since recieving Kirsty's message this morning, and she had been worrying about the pair-of-them ever-since. But she hadn't said anything to Nita because she didn't want her to panic, it could've been nothing.<p>

"Ah Adam, Kirsty, you're home-early." Jess said with her usual happy-smile.

Adam yawned and Kirsty looked-up at him with a 'you can say that again' kind-of look. "I know we are, but, sleepy-head here needed the sleep so Nick allowed-us to come-home..." Kirsty paused for a few-brief seconds..."Jess...did you get my voicemail...on your phone?" She asked, Adam was unaware that Kirsty had rung Jess.

"Yeah I did, sorry that had completely-slipped my-mind, are you two okay-now?" Jess asked.

Kirsty looked-back-up at Adam, who was on the verge of falling-asleep whilst still stood on his feet, and a loving-smile grew across her face. "Yeah, we're never better thanks Jess. Lets just say we had a little-chat and a little-cuddle in the car-park, and now everything's fine, but I...We...do need to talk to you still though Jess." Kirsty said.

"Oh Yeah? What-About?" Jess asked, slightly concerned for them both still.

"I don't think this is the best-time Jess, is later-on okay with you?" Kirsty suggested.

"Kirsty that's absoultely-fine." Jess told her with a sympathetic-smile. She realised that Adam was pratically dead-on-his-feet, so chatting later-on would probably be more worthwhile for the three-of-them.

* * *

><p>Kirsty and Adam headed upstairs together and Kirsty tucked-Adam-up into bed, before sitting-up next to him on the bed and gently-toying-around with his soft-jet-black hair.<p>

"You need to sleep my darlin', don't worry about anything, not Lucy, not me, not Jess, or Nita, you just get some-rest, and we'll talk to Jess later-on okay?" Kirsty said to Adam quietly, and she stayed-with him as he gradually-drifted off to sleep. Jess appeared in their bedroom-doorway as Kirsty leant down and kissed Adam's-forehead.

"Goodnight Sweetheart." She whispered before she turned-away and spotted Jess leaning against the door-frame. Jess was smiling-sweetly.

"What are you smiling at?" Kirsty asked cheekily.

"You two...you suit each-other well you know." Jess replied as they both watched Adam sleep together.

"Aww thanks Jess, that means a lot, honestly, it does." Kirsty said as the two-girl turnedd to head-back downstairs-together.

"It's okay, it's the truth, but what I've really been meaning to ask-you is, what happened between You and Adam earlier?" She asked as she walked down-the-stairs.

Kirsty frowned then sighed. "Oh, it was all my fault Jess...I asked-him something that was probably...no...it WAS the most-stupid question to ask to Adam." Kirsty revealed-truthfully.

"Hey, I'm sure it wasn't all your fault Kirst, what did you ask-him?" Jess questioned.

Kirsty breathed-out sadly as they reached-the-bottom of the stairs and were now walking-into the living-room together.

"I really think we should wait for Adam before we have this conversation, but I think you deserve to know-now..." Kirsty paused for a couple of seconds. "I suggested that we adopt Lucy...he didn't take too kindly to the idea. But I'm not surprised, I mean, come-on. What kind-of girlfriend am I?...Suggesting adoption when Yours and Adam's son would have been two barely three-weeks ago..."

Jess sighed sadly then put an arm around Kirsty's shoulders. "Oh Kirsty, don't-worry about-it, just the name-Harry could bring Me and Adam to teaes...Even if we were speaking about a different-Harry."

"I know Jess, but it's already bad-enough, seeing him upset & angry as it-is, let-alone when I'm the one who's pathetic-brain has caused him to be upset & angry in the first-place."

"Kirsty, you maybe many things, but you are most-certainly Not pathetic, I don't think Adam would've hung-around Holby for much-longer if he hadn't of fallen-in-love with you..." Jess trailed-off.

"But what would you think if we were to adopt Jess?" Kirsty asked, and Jess looked-down with a frown.

"I don't know Kirst, I mean...I'd be delighted for you, of-course I would. It just...well it seems a bit soon alright? I'm more worried about Adam than anything-else...let me have a think about-it Kirsty and I'll get back to you okay?" Jess suggested and Kirsty agreed.

She nooded in agreement before confirming that with a smile. "Thanks Jess, you don't know how much this means to me...I still need to speak to you with Adam here of-course, but thanks again."

* * *

><p><em>:). Please Review. :). <em>


	36. You'll Always Be In My Heart

A few-hours later and Adam had awoken. He wandered downstairs, still half-asleep. Kirsty and Jess were sat in the living-room together having a laugh together as Adam enetered. They both looked-at him.

"Ah hello sleepy-head." Kirsty said sweetly as she stood-up to go and greet-him with a kiss and a cuddle.

"Heyyy." He said, mid-yawn.

"Heyyy wakey-wakey." She said with a cheeky-smile as her hands rested on his shoulders, then she kissed-him.

"Kirsty and I need to talk to you." Jess butted-in, purposely interupting their-kiss, just to be cheeky.

Adam placed his hands on Kirsty's waist as Jess disturbed their kiss. "Oh...Okayyy, talk to me about what?" Adam asked.

Kirsty sighed, he was still half-asleep. "Lucy Darlin'." She said softly as she took his hand then sat on the sofa, waiting for Adam to sit next to her.

"Lucy, what about her? Is she okay?" Adam asked, slightly panicked, as he sat-down next to Kirsty.

"Sweetheart she's fine." Kirsty informed him as she placed her hand onto Adam's knee. "We were talking-about our plan to adopt her."

"No, no, no, that was Your plan Kirst, Not-Mine." Adam stated.

"I know Darlin' I'm sorry, yeah, yeah, My plan." She corrected herslef as her hand-reached-up to Adam's hair, and softly played with-it.

There was an awkward-silence, and Kirsty inparticularly was feeling the awkwardness, it was what she wanted, not Adam, and she didn't have the history that Adam and Jess did. She wasn't jealous, but it was a strange feeling for Kirsty, talking about kids to Adam and Jess when they had infact lost a child of their own.

Kirsty stood-up. "Soo, who wants a coffee?" She asked, and Jess and Adam both-nodded.

"De-caff." Adam added-in before Kirsty headed towards the kitchen to make the drinks for the three of them.

Adam and Jess both turned their necks to look at each-other. "Adam, it's your choice if you want to adopt Lucy, not-mine." Jess blurted-out, but she felt-that-it just-had to be said, she didn't want Adam thinking that he had to okay everything to do with baby's with her before taking-any-action. Adam was with Kirsty now, and as-far-as Jess was concerned, it was Adam and Kirsty's decision asto what they did/didn't do. Not hers.

"I know it's my choice Jess, but I don't want you, or anyone for that matter, thinking that I've forgotten about Harry, because I haven't. I really haven't Jess." Adam told-her truthfully.

"I know you haven't Ad, and I know having Lucy will only make you love-him more. But I think we're both ready to move-on from-him now. Yes we can still remember-him, and celebrate his birthdays...and his life..."  
>She trailed-off, unable to finish the sentence-off due to the emotion that the last-few-words had brought to her.<p>

"Oh Jess, you think we're ready to move-on but yet we're both sat here close to tears...I wouldn't call-that-moving-on Jess, would you? Adopting Lucy will only bring-back memories-of him. Adopting her, it won't be my chance-to move-on from Harry, Jess. She'll just be a cover-up, a sign that life isn't so bad for us anymore. But that won't be the truth, and that's not fair on Lucy, for a start." Adam told Jess, the tears building-up in the back of both his eyes and Jess'. Except Adam managed to hold the tears-in better than Jess had-done, as a tear-rolled-down her cheek.

The room went deadly-silent at Kirsty's entrance, and Kirsty spotted that the two of them had been talking, and were obviously both quite-emotional. She quietly sat-down next to Adam as he leaned-forwards and placed his head into his hands. Kirsty put her hand on his back and gently-rubbed-it as the tears that had been holding-back fianlly fell-from Adam's eyes. Nothing was spoken for 3 Minutes as Kirsty flicked between both Adam and Jess, making-sure that they were both-okay.

Eventually, Kirsty spoke-up. "Are you two gonna be okay?" She asked them both as the tears began to dry-up a little.

Jess nodded, but it was a lie, as just seconds afterwards she ran-upstairs to the room that used to belong to Harry, but was now Nita's. She sat on the bed and cried-her eyes-out. Adam wanted to follow-her, but Kirsty stopped-him.

"Give her some-space Ad, she needs some-space, you both-do.

Adam stood-up, still in tears slightly. "But I need to see-her, I need to check that she's alright, I need to..." He began, but Kirsty interupted him.

"No, no you don't Ad." She said softly as she stood-up and walked-over to him, placing her-hands onto either side of his neck. "If you go up-there, you'll only make-each-other worse. You'll both remind each-other of what-happened, and we won't get anywhere."

"But, she's crying!" Adam couldn't help-it, he was always protective-over Jess and would most-probably continue-to-be for the rest-of his life.

"I know she is, but you both need some-time alone, which is why I'm going to check that she's okay now. She's had her time-alone, now you need some time to calm-yourself-down. I want-you to sit-down, stop those tears, and think about the happier-times with Harry...alright sweetheart?" Kirsty told-him, and Adam nodded-in agreement as he sat-back-down onto the sofa.

Kirsty then ran-up the stairs and found Jess in Harry's room, sat on the bed. "Oh Jess." She said as she walked-over to her and sat down-next to her, putting an arm around her, then cuddling-her.

"I'm so sorry!" Jess cried, and Kirsty pulled-her in for a hug.

"Hey what's there to be sorry about? You have nothing to apologise for Jess, you've done nothing-wrong." Kirsty sympathised as she hughed-her.

"I have though, I've done-everything wrong Kirsty."

"Like what?"

"I blamed-Adam for Harry's-death, I ran-away from it all, left him to grieve on his own, when what he really needed was for me to be there by-his-side, grieving with him. I mean, thank-goodness that you came-along Kirsty, because goodness knows where he'd be without-you. He had no-one left. His parents are gone, his brother has gone, he has no-other family, he's lost his son, and he lost-me, and it was all my fault. That's what I did wrong Kirsty!" She said, struggling to get her words-out clearly as she cried floods-of-tears.

"Jess, don't blame yourself, Adam doens't, I don't, and neither does anyone-else. You have no reason to blame-yourself, so don't put yourself through that torture Jess, you don't need-it."

Jess released herself from Kirsty grip, and smiled, weakly and tearfully. "Thanks Kirsty, you've been great with all of this." Jess told her meaningfully.

"Anytime Jess. If you or Adam need anything, absoultely anything, then you just let-me-know. I love-Adam-Trueman with all my heart, and as-long as I'm making-him-happy, then I don't care what I have to do, I'll do it."

What Jess and Kirsty hadn't realised was that Adam had appeared in the door-way just as Jess had thanked Kirsty and had heard that last-bit from Kirsty.

He smiled sweetly as the last-few tears fell from his face. "I Love-You too Kirsty Clements." He said softly as he sat down on the bed next to her. "Can we go and see Lucy tomorrow? All three-of-us. I'm not saying yes or anything like-that Kirst, but I might aswell go and spend-some-time with her, it's the least I can do for the woman I love so much." Adam said, refusing to let anymore tears fall from his face as he leaned-in and kissed Kirsty on the lips.

Jess smiled at the two of them kissing. Eventually, Kirsty pulled-away and smiled widely at Adam with happiness as the touched foreheads and her hand touched against his cheek.

"I'm so proud of you Adam. You know that? I Love-You." Kirsty told-him before they kissed-again, for a long-while, as Jess looked at a picture of Harry that was on the bed-side cabinet and smiled with sadness. He was in a better-place now, and she could miss-him, knowing that the time he spent with herself and Adam were the best-times a young-boy could-ever-have. Finally, Jess and Adam felt as they could take their grief onto the next-step, appreciating what they had, and what they have-now, instead of missing what they don't have. Finally, they felt as though they could move-on from Harry. But he would always be in their hearts.

* * *

><p><em>I hope that tugged at your heart-strings a little! :) Please Review. :)<em>


	37. That Important Decision

The next-morning Adam, Kirsty, and Jess all headed to hosptial pretty-visit so they could visit Lucy in the Nursery before Adam's and Kirsty's shift started.

They waited patiently int he waiting-room outside the Nursery together; Kirsty's hand entwined with Adam's and tucked into his lap, and Jess sat with them, feeling a little-awkward about the whole-situation, but she understood why Adam wanted her there so she soong ot over the awkwardness of the whole-thing.

"Are you sure about this Ad?" Kirsty asked him as she squeezed his hand gently.

"100% as-long as Jess here is..." He replied, turning to Jess for an answer.

Jess sighed. "Like I said, as long as it's the right-decision for you Adam, I don't mind what you do."

Adam nodded with a sweet-smile before turning back to Kirsty. "In that case, yes I'm sure. But like I've said before, I'm not making any decisions this morning, or probably today alright? I need some-time to think about this Kirst..." He trailed-off.

"I know you do, which is why I'm not gonna pressure you into a decision whatsoever. You take as long as you need." Kirsty told-him before kissing his cheek. "I Love You." She whispered.

"I Love..." Adam didn't get any-further with that sentence as Lucy's carer approached-them. "Are you Mr Trueman?" She asked politely.

"Urm, yes. yeah I am." He said before putting on his 'Doctor's-Smile,' he had perfected that well over the years.

"Then if you and your friends would like to follow-me, Lucy is just around the corner." The young-lady informed them.

* * *

><p>The three of them followed the Carer over to Lucy's cot, where she lay-awake, giggling and fidgeting like babies do. They all peered over the edge of the cot together as Kirsty cuddled into Adam's arm and rested her cheek against his arm and smiled.<p>

"She really is a gorgeous baby isn't she?" Kirsty began.

"Yeah..." Jess replied. Adam remained silent. Lucy had instantly made eye-contact with-him and Adam was returning the eye-contact with a sweet-smile. Kirsty realised that he coudln't take his eyes off of her, and guessed that it was a good-sign.

"Can we hold-her?" Kirsty asked the Carer and she nodded in reply with a smile. Adam instantly reached-down into the cot and gently-picked Lucy-up and lay her in his arms.

"Hello Lucy." He whispered before leaning-down and kissing her forehead.

Adam was tempted to agree with Kirsty about adopting-her-now. But he was constantly thinking about Harry, and was terrified of using Lucy as an excuse for their happiness. He knew it shouldn't be that way, and wanted Lucy to be a happy-reminder of Harry, but made him feel-physically-sick just to think about anything like that car-crash happening ever-again in his life. He had been in enough disasterous car-crashes for one-lifetime. And the worst thing was that neither of them had been their own fault.

Lucy shot a beaming-babyish smile at Adam which Kirsty spotted.

"She seems to have taken a liking to you Mister." She told him as she cuddled-up to-him.

"Yeah, Adam was always the natural." Jess added-in.

"So I See..." Kirsty trailed-off, but Adam took this conversation in the wrong-way...

"You can't make-my mind-up for me Kirst." He said calmly.

"Oh Ad, I wasn't tr...I was just saying..."

"I know. Sorry, it's just...well, it's a big-decision to make alright, and I don't wanna rush-into it."

"Okay Ad..." Kirsty paused. "Lets have a hold-then?" She suggested before they exchanged Lucy into Kirsty's arms.

Jess took Adam aside as Kirsty cooed over the baby.

"Ad, stop letting what happened to us hold-you-back." She began, whispering so Kirsty didn't hear. It wasn't that she didn't want her to know, it was just that she didn't want to hurt-Kirsty's feelings. "I know you, better than anyone, better than Kirsty even, and I know that deep-down inside you want that little-baby more than anything in the world. But because you're Adam Trueman, you won't admit that, you're gonna have to be forced into-it, and Kirsty won't do that in-fear of loosing-you, I understand-that, but I know that you need-pushing, so this is me pushing-you, now go and make Lucy your-own." Jess encouraged-him, he had been exactly the same before accepting the job as Clinical-Lead. Of-Course, he was no-longer Clinical-Lead, but he had more important things to concentrate on now, like Lucy, Kirsty, and Nita, and Jess knew-that better than most.

Adam looked Jessica in the eyes and could see that she was serious about this. She didn't mind what decision Adam made, as long as it was what he wanted, and Jess was the only-one who knew what he really wanted. She knew Adam better than he knew himself, and Adam knew this, so he nodded before smiling at Jess. "Okay. Thanks Jess." He whispered back before going over to Kirsty and tickling Lucy's belly with his index-finger, before allowing Lucy to play with it.

Kirsty looked-up at Adam and smiled. "Well?" She said softly, knowing that Adam and Jess had just been talking. She hadn't heard the conversation, but she guessed that it had been about adopting Lucy.

Adam took a deep-breath in as he looked Kirsty in the eyes. He held the breath for a couple-of-seconds as he made his final-decision, and released the breath with a small but sweet-smile, slowly-nodding at Kirsty.

"Yes." He whispered.

* * *

><p><em>I was gonna drag-this-out for another Chapter, but I thought I'd be nice to you and let Adam make-his-mind-up now. (Just 'cause I can!)<em>

_:). Please-Review. :). Do you agree with the adoption? :). Let me know what you think, I love reading your reviews! :). _


	38. Questions, Questions, Questions

After a chat with the Nurse about their decision, she phoned social-services and they immediatley rushed-over to the hospital to ask Adam and Kirsty a few-questions about their reasons for adopting etc...

Adam led them all to his Office as they chatted. Jess and the Nurse remained with Lucy in the Nursery.

"Hello Guys, my name is Andrea, I'm just gonna ask you a few quick questions to maake-sure that you're suitable as new-parents to Lucy. So, are either of you two-parents already?" Andrea asked.

Kirsty nodded with a smile. It took Adam a little-longer to respond at the thought of Harry, but he soon got-over the bad-memories and smiled at Andrea.

Kirsty took a quick-glance at Adam to make sure that he was okay. "Uh, yes, we both are." She soon replied, turnign back to face Andrea.

"Well, that's a good-start. How old are they?"

"Well, Nita, my daughter, is 13..." Kirsty trailed-off, unsure as to whether Adam would explain about Harry or not.

"And Harry, my son, was...IS two...he died about a year ago..." Adam trailed-off sadly.

"Oh I'm so sorry, if I'd have known...I'd..." Andrea apologised.

"No it's fine, really. Look, can we just move-on to the next-question?" Adam asked.

"Of-Course, so why do you wish to adopt Lucy?" Andrea questioned, and Kirsty took over the speaking.

"Well this is going to sound a little-strange, but basically, Adam's ex-wife's, ex-husband, brought his daughter and his partner into the hospital after a bus-crash...while he was here, he planned an assault on Adam, and is now in prison for it. But his partner, Dianne, couldn't cope on her own with baby-Lucy, and when Dianne left Lucy outside fo the hosptial, I suggested-it to Adam..."

"It was hard for me at first..." Adam began as he took-over from Kirsty. "What with Harry dying just over a year-ago and everything, but things are okay-now, and Kirsty and I have agreed to adopt Lucy."

"So you've chosen to adopt Lucy because you don't want to see her go into care, is that correct?"

"Yes." Adam and Kirsty both said simultaneously.

"Alright, well I'll just see both of your files, but so far, so-good, and I'm hoping to allow Lucy to go-home with you, only for one-night, just to see how you two and your daughter Nita, gets on with her. Does that sound okay to you both?" She asked happily.

Adam and Kirsty both smiled at each-other widely. "Yeah it does." Adam replied.

"Great, well let me just check a few things over, then I'll come and find-you." Andrea told-them.

"Okay, Thanks Andrea." Kirsty said gladly before taking Adam's hand as they left the room, allowing Andrea to sort a few-things out by herself. They didn't want to bug her about it too much, but they also didn't want to seem like they didn't care about this decision, because they did, they absolutely did. Adopting Lucy would be one massive-highlight for the couple.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready for this?" Kirsty asked Adam as she squeezed his hand-playfully.<p>

"As ready as I'll ever be Kirst." He replied quietly, which was unusual for Adam, implying that he wasn't really 100% ready for this just yet.

"Hey, you'll be fine Adam." Kirsty said, immediately noticing the un-certainty in Adam's voice. She took a step infront of him and faced-him, placing a hand on his chest and gently pushing him backkwards until he was leant against the wall.

"I know..." He trailed-off as he slipped his hands around Kirsty's waist.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ad?" She asked as she softly placed her cold-hands onto hos warm-cheeks.

"Kirsty we've been through all of this in different-situations. Yes I'm sure. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't..." Adam paused as he looked-down for a few-seconds before lifting his head back-up again. "Look, I'm sorry alright. I just wanna get this over-and-done with. Once Lucy is officially ours, then I'll be absolutely-fine, but I went through this whole 'not-knowing' business with Jess, and it's just bringing-up old-memories..."

"Okay Darlin'." Kirsty began quietly. "Listen you're bound to have days when all you can think about is Harry...but you need to remember him in a good, and positive-way. Alright Sweetheart?" Kirsty re-assured-him.

"Yeah, Yeah, Okay Kirst..." Adam said as he released a breath that he hadn't realised he had been holding.

"I Love-You Adam Trueman." Kirsty told-him with a sweet-smile, before she pulled-him in for a long-kiss, her arms now wrapping around his neck.

During the kiss, Andrea walked-around the corner. She decided not to interupt their moment, but just stood-back and smiled at them as she waited for them to finish-kissing. It was good-to-see that the two-possible future-parents were obviously very-happy together.

The kiss soon finished, and Andrea walked-towards Adam and Kirsty, who were still in each-others arms.

"It's always encouraging when the parents are as loved-up with each-other as they are with the baby, that's always a good-sign." Andrea told-them both. Adam and Kirsty both looked at each-other and smiled, before they oboth-giggled slightly at her comment.

"So are we having her for the night then?" Kirsty asked.

"I'm glad to inform-you, that yes, you are taking-Lucy-home with-you this evening." Andrea comfirmed with a beaming-smile. "You can collect Lucy from the Nursery as and when you are ready this evening. If there are any problems, any whatsoever, then call-me okay? Look here's my business-card." She suggested, handing Adam the small-card with her picture and her details on-it.

Adam and Kirsty both thanked Andrea beofre they looked-at-each-other lovingly in the eyes as Andrea wandered-off.

"So, where did we get to?" Adam said, a teethy-smile beaming from his face.

"Oh I think I can remember..." Kirsty trailed-off before she kissed-Adam again. Adam smiled as Kirsty's lips met his once-again and he kissed her back.

* * *

><p><em>:). Please-Review. :). <em>


	39. The Outsider

Adam and Kirsty popped-into the ED for a while before taking Lucy home that night. They knew that she was safe in the Nursery until they were ready to go-home. Jess had gone-on home now and had offered to take Nita out for the evening so that Adam, Kirsty and Lucy had some-time to settle in before they came-home.

Zoe caught them as they walked-out of the lift-together, hand-in-hand.

"Hey Guys, how's Lucy? Have you been to see her yet?" Zoe asked them.

"Yeah we have..." Kirsty began. "And we also have some good-news to tell-you."

"Oh yeah, what's that then?" Zoe questioned.

"Well lets just say that we're in the process of adopting Lucy." Kirsty revealed to Zoe.

Zoe smiled at them a little-awkwardly. Of-Course she was happy for what were two of her very-best-friends, but was it just a little too-soon after Harry's Death. Zoe had been so caught-up in these thoughts that she had failed to respond to the news.

"Zoe?" Adam asked, and she snapped-out of that trance-like-moment almost-immediately.

"Uh, yeah that's great-guys. Congratulations." Zoe said happily, she didn't want to cause any-trouble, maybe she would be able to catch Adam on his own at some-point, but that could wait for another-day.

"Well thanks Zo, but you don't sound your usual excited, and over-active-self...is something-up?" Adam asked, not-quite sure what to make of Zoe's response.

Zoe's smile dropped at Adam's words. She had been caught-out this time.

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing...I'm probably just-being silly..." Zoe trailed-off as she tried to walk past the two of them, but Adam gently grabbed her elbow to stop her from going any-further.

"Zoeee, come-on what is it?" Adam asked again with a soft-tone, he was concerned for hsi friend, nmore than anything-else now.

"You can tell-us anything Zoe you know that." Kirsty added-in.

"Well, Lucy is just a little-baby still, and I'm sorry if this upsets you Ad, but I guess it just brought back memories of Harry and I was worried about you...I'm sorry I should never have brought this-up..."

Adam and Kirsty took a quick-glance at each-other, and Kirsty took Adam's hand, knowing that although he had agreed to the adoption, it was still hard for him to talk about Harry. They both then looked-back towards Zoe.

"Oh Zo there's no-need to worry, Me and Adam have talked about this, and eventually we came to an agreement to adopt Lucy..." Kirsty told-her with a smile.

Zoe nodded but didn't say thing, she just looked at Adam, waiting for him to say-something.

Adam took the hint and spoke-up. "Honestly Zoe, it's fine with Me. I can remember Harry in a good-way. I'm ready to move-on now Zo..."

"Move-on from what?" Spoke a voice from behind. It was Linda.

Adam turned-around and looked at Linda, knowing that she and Jess had fallen-out and that she had upset Jess.

"That's none of your business Linda..." Adam told her, bluntly.

"Hey just 'cause Me and Jess have fallen-out that doesn't mean we have to aswell." Linda argued back.

"Oh so now you're trying to control MY decisions aswell as Jess'? Leave-me alone Linda...we're colleagues, not friends..."

"Adam..." Kirsty warned softly.

"You know what Adam? No wonder Jess couldn't live with you anymore, you're a nightmare mate. I'm not surprised she jumped at the chance of going to America with Me!" Linda shouted harshly.

Tears quickly built-up in Adam's eyes as he took a deep-breath in. He couldn't respnd to that, his mind and his respect for Jess wouldn't allow him too. Kirsty scowled at Linda before turnign to Adam and hugging-him as the tears-fell from his face. "Oh sweetheart are you okay?" She whispered to Adam as she gently rubbed her hand around his back comfortingly. "It's alright..." Kirsty continued to comfort Adam as Zoe stepped-forward.

"That was out-of-line!" Zoe warned.

"Oh, And Adam and Jess' affair wasn't?"

Zoe slapped Linda across the face almost immediately after she finished speaking.

"OY. Those are my friends you're talking about, and they're supposed to be your friends aswell. The staff at Holby ED are a team, the closest-team your find for miles-off, now if you want to continue to be a part of this team, I suggest...you apologise to Adam and then keep your mouth-shut for the rest of the shift. Do you understand?" Zoe said in a threatening tone-of-voice.

Linda looked at Adam, who was still being hugged and comforted by Kirsty, then looked-back at Zoe.

"I'm not apoloigising for telling-the-truth..."

"Do you want another slap?" Zoe threatened.

"Zoe, leave-her be, she's not worth the hassle..." Adam said tearfully from over Kirsty's shoulder, before Kirsty released the hug.

Zoe decided to follow Adam's words, it was the least he deserved. "GO!" She shouted at Linda before Linda ran towards the staff-room.

Zoe turned back to Adam. "Ad, I can't tell you how sorry I am..." She began softly.

"Don't worry about it Zo, none of this was your fault..." Adam re-assured his close-friend.

"No, not just about-that. About questioning you two about adopting Lucy aswell, I shouldn't have done that, I was just worried about you that's all. I'm genuinely, absolutely genuinely happy for you all, I'm sure you'll be great-parents to little-Lucy..." Zoe said with a sad-smile on her face.

Kirsty put her arm around Adam's waist and Adam did the same as they smiled at Zoe. "Thanks Zo. That means a lot to me." Adam said.

"Yeah me to..." Kirsty added-in.

"That's alright, good-luck with Lucy yeah, I hope it goes well for you. Look, I better get back. I'll see you two soon okay?" Zoe said as she began to head back-towards Resus.

"Yeah, Cya Zo. And thanks Again yeah?" Adam said with a smile before looking at Kirsty. And the two kissed and hugged before heading back-up towards the Nursery to collect-Lucy.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Kirsty said quietly to Adam as they stood in the lift together, hand-in-hand.<p>

"Never-Better." Adam replied.

"Are you sure?"

There was a short-pause of silence before Adam replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I've got the best-friends in the world, my dream-job, a beautiful-daughter, and an equally as beautiful-girlfriend. Life's great for me..." Adam said with a sweet, but cheeky-smile on his face.

Kristy smiled-back at him before she rested her head against the side of his upper-arm. "And I also have the best-friends in the world, MY dream-job, and a beautiful-daughter. The only difference between-us is that I don't have an equally as beautiful-girlfriend...Instead I have a drop-dead gorgeous boyfriend who I am so proud-of, and who I love-with all my heart."

Adam turned to face Kirsty, placing his hands onto her waist. "Well I'd agree with the drop-dead gorgeous-part..." Adam joked, before he leaned-in and kissed Kirsty as the lift-doors opened again.

Kirsty giggled as she kissed him back then pulled-away, before the happy-couple went to collect Lucy, their new-adopted-daughter, from the Nursery together.

* * *

><p><em>:). Please-Review. :).<em>


	40. This can't be happening

Adam, Kirsty and Lucy arrived back that evening to an empty-house. It was strange not to have Jess and Nita around, but it was also nice for the couple to have some-time alone wiht Lucy together before Jess and Nita returned-home later-on that night.

Adam held Lucy over his right-shoulder, her head rested on it as she slept. He carefully sat-down on the sofa with her before Kirsty joined-them both and cuddled-up to Adam's other-free-arm.

"So she screams in my arms all the way-home, then the minute I hand her over to you, bang, she's sleeping-beauty. Just like magic." Kirsty said sarcastically with a little-giggle.

"Well, Nita's 14 now, you haven't had to hold her in your arms for a while, it's only been just over a year since I was last a full-time father." Adam said happily, but also remembering Harry, which Kirsty knew he would be, but it didn't affect him so much this time. Adam was concentrating on his future with Kirsty, Lucy, and nita right-now, he didn't need to be sad about Harry.

"Oh I suppose-so..." Kirsty trailed-off. "OR, maybe it's just because your shoulders are soft and very, very comfortable." Kirsty joked with a loving-laugh, as she rested her head on Adam's shoulder.

"Urm Adam, one-question...where will she sleep? 'Cause that shoulders for me." Kirsty asked innocently but also in a slightly-funny-way.

Adam looked-down as he thought for a second before looking-back-up again to answer Kirsty's question.

"Well when Harry died, Jess threw-out most of his-things...but we kept the odd-thing, and I think Harry's cot is still in the loft...I can go-up and have a look if you want?"

Kirsty smiled at Adam. "Okay, are you sure you're okay with that? And what about Jess? Using Harry's cot isn't gonna upset her is-it?" She asked, concerned for her friend.

"It shouldn't do, our look-back on Harry's death has changed-recently, you know that...we've forgiven each-other for everything, and we're remembering the better-times with Harry..."

"That's great Adam." She told him softly before she leaned-up and kissed his-cheek with a sweet-smile. "Now I bet, that if you give-me Lucy, she'll wake-up."

"Ah it takes practice Kirst, you just need to get back-into the habit of things, and I'm sure Nita will help-out." Adam told-her sweetly before he handed the sleeping-Lucy over to Kirsty and Kirsty smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Adam then went-off to get the ladder-down from the loft so he could go-up there and get Harry's old-cot, which was now going to be Lucy's for the next-couple of years. Just as he walked-out of the room, Nita and Jess burst through the doors. Jess had expalined to Nita what was happening, and Nita had stormed-home, insisting that she talked to her Mum.<p>

"MUM, you didn't tell me that..."

"Sshh." Kirsty interupted-her as Lucy awoke and began crying. "Look you've awoken Lucy."

"Sorry Kirsty..." Jess added-in.

"It's okay Jess."

"NO, No it's not okay Mum, you didn't even ask-me if I was okay with You and Adam adopting, you just went-ahead and did-it, now already you're putting her before-me!" Nita shouted tearfully.

Adam wandered back-in having just pulled-the-ladder-down. "Hey, hey, what's all the fuss-about?" Adam asked as Kirsty tried to stop Lucy from crying aswell as trying to calm-Nita down.

Nita turned-around to face-Adam. "You...don't you even come-anywhere near-me, I thought I could trust-you Adam! But obviously-not." Nita said in a strop before she ran-off upstairs.

"Nita..." Kirsty callled as she stood-up with Lucy and went to follow-her, but Adam stopped-her.

"Kirst...Kirsty, don't go-up there, especially not with Lucy. Nita will calm-down, she-will, I promise she will." Adam said with a calming-tone to his-voice as Jess walked-over to thr pair of them.

"Listen Ad, I don't think it's any-good having Me and Lucy around-here at the moment. Shall I take her for a walk? Then you two can talk to Nita. She's probably just frightened." Jess suggested to them both.

Adam looked at Kirsty, waiting for her response. Kirsty sighed then nodded, before handing Lucy over to Jess. "Thanks Jess." Adam whispered to her before she headed-towards the front-door. "I'll be back in about half-an-hour okay? I promise." Jess said the smile that had always comforted Adam in the past, and it was having the same-effect on both Him and Kirsty now.

* * *

><p>Jess soon headed-out with Lucy, leaving Kirsty and Adam to talk to Nita together. There was a loud-noise from upstairs, alerting Adam and Kirsty back to the situation.<p>

"What if she never comes-round Ad? I'm sorry Ad, but if Nita doesn't want Lucy here then she can't stay, I'm not giving-up Nita!" Kirsty said as tears poured-from her face.

"Hey, Hey don't talk like that, 'cause it's not gonna-happen okay?" Adam comforted as he hugged Kirsty.

Kirsty cried into Adam's chest for a couple-of-minutes before pulling-away from his grip.

"I need to talk to her..." Kirsty said before she ran-upstairs.

"Kirsty..." Adam called-after her, but he was too tired to try and change her mind now. Instead he just slowly-followed her up-the-stairs, a couple-of-minutes behind her.

* * *

><p>Nita had locked herself in the bathroom.<p>

"Nita...Nita sweetheart, can you open the door for me? I'm sorry I forgot to tell-you about Lucy..."

There was no-response.

Adam soon reach the top of the stairs and quietly walked-up behind Kirsty.

"Has she talked to you yet?" He whispered to Kirsty, and Kirsty shook her head at Adam.

"Okay, let-me try." Adam suggested softly and Kirsty nodded, not-really sure if it would work or not, but it was worth a try.

"Nita...Nita, it's Adam. I know I'm probably the last-person whose voice you want to hear right-now, but your Mum is really-worried about-you."

There was still no-response.

Adam turned to Kirsty. "Listen Kirst, I know you won't want-to hear-this right-now, but she's not the sort-of girl to..."

"To do what Adam?" Kirsty asked in a panic.

"Well, to do anything, that she'll regret I guess?" Adam asked softly, not-wanting to upset Kirsty any-further, but he had to ask, just to be sure.

"ADAM! Why would you even think of that? Of-Course she wouldn't!" Kirsty said, angry that Adam could even suggest such a thing.

"Okay, I'm sorry alright, but she's not done so-much as make a noise, and I'm beginning to worry now okay Kirst?"

Kirsty focussed herself back on the situation. Adam was only trying to help.

"Alright. Let-me just give her one-last chance alright?" Kirsty whispered.

"Nita, talk to me." Kirsty called. No-Response. "Nita can you hear me?" She called-again, before turning to Adam. "She usually comes-round by now...Adam help-me!" Kirsty cried into his chest.

"Alright Kirst." He said as he hugged-her before pulling-her away as he attempted to kick-the-door open. The lock wasn't that strong. Was-it?

Adam tried shouldering the door a few-times but it didn't work, and eventually, it did nothing but hurt Adam's shoulder. "OWWW." He called-out in pain. "Ad! Sweetheart, don't. I can't have you in AnE aswell as Nita." Kirsty told him-tearfully.

"I'm fine." He said to Kirsty as he held his shoulder. "Just one more try, then we'll have to try something-else alright?"

Despite the pain, Adam ran-towards the door and shouldered-into it once-more. This-time it worked and the door-came flying-open. Nita was led on the floor, unconscious. She had obviously been in such a state when locking the door that she had tripped and had hit her head on the sink. Adam crouched-down next to her and checked Nita's pulse on her neck and her wrist.

"Nita, can you hear-me?" He asked, trying to stay-calm as he immediately went into 'Doctor-Mode.'

"OH MY GOSH NITA! Kirsty screamed as she ran-in.

Adam turned to Kirsty. "Alright Kirst, I need you to do both Me and Nita a favour here. I shouldn't be treating Nita with an injured-shoulder, so I need you to calm-yourself-down, then go and ring an Ambulance, then ring Jess and expalin what's happened, ask her if she'd mind taking-care of Lucy for the rest-of-the night. In that-order."

Kirsty nodded as tears streamed-from her face. Adam took both of Kirsty's shoulders into his hands. "Hey Kirsty, listen to me. Nita's gonna be just-fine alright, now go." He re-assured her before kissing her sweetly on the lips then encouraging her off to go and ring the ambulance and Jess.

Adam then turned back to Nita, the pain coming from his shoulder restricting-him as to what he could do for her. He hoped that it was just dislocated, that would be easy to fix once they were at the hosptial. And as for Nita, Adam was just hoping and praying that she was going-to be alright. He would do what he could for her-now, but there wasn't much more that Could be-done until they got her to the hospital.

* * *

><p><em>:). Please-Review. :). <em>


	41. I need to see her!

_2-Chapters in 1 Night, yeah I know, I got bored, and I had a good-idea that I knew I'd forget if I waited until tomorrow. :) Thanks for all the kind-reviews guys. Keep-Reading! :)._

* * *

><p>Jeff and Dixie were sat in the back of the Ambulance together having a break when they got a call-through their walkie-talkies.<p>

'There's been a call-out at 1 Lowfield-Drive. - Holby.' (Completely Made-Up.)

Jeff and Dixie both looked-up at each-other. 'Young-girl unconscious in the bathroom, not entirely sure what's happened, but they seem to have a good-idea.'

"Jeff and Dixie are dealing." Dixie said into the walkie-talkie.

"Dix...1 Lowfield-Drive...that was the address wasn't it?" Jeff said, knowing he knew the address from somewhere.

"Yeah, that's right Jeffery...why do you ask?" Dixie asked, knowing that something was-up with her good-friend.

"I know that Address-Dix..." Jeff paused as he thought about where he knew the address from. Jeff's jaw-dropped in shock. "Dix...that's where Adam lives!" Jeff said in a panic as they both ran round to the front of the ambulance.

Dixie climbed into the driving-seat and Jeff sat-himself into the passenger-seat before they both rushed-off in the Ambulance to help-out their good-friend.

* * *

><p>Back at Adam's, Jess had arrived-home with Lucy, having been informed by Kirsty over-the-phone about what had happened to Nita. Jess immediately headed-upstairs.<p>

"Adam? Kirsty?" She called as she walked-up the stairs.

"Up-here Jess, in the bathroom!" Adam called back to Jess. Kirsty was now by his side and hadn't let go of Nita's hand since she returned from making the all important phone-calls.

As Jess entered the room, Adam was doing his best to stop Nita's head-wound from bleeding, she was coming-around now, but was still barely-conscious. Adam was struggling to treat Nita because of his shoulder, which Jess noticed soon after-entering the room.

"Urm, Jess I'm gonna need your help here." Adam told-her as he rubbed his shoulder furiously in-attempt to free-the-pain, but he knew it wouldn't work.

"So I see, are you okay?" Jess asked as she coruched-down behind Adam and handed Lucy to Kirsty, who didn't want to let go of Nita's hand, but knew that she would be more help if she and Lucy stayed-out of the way for a bit.

"That's why I need your help, I think I've possibly dislocated my shoulder trying to open-the-door...and I can't do much more here, so I need you to take-over." Adam told Jess.

Jess gave Adam a worried-look. "Adam. I'm not a Doctor, I can't do this." Jess said in a panic.

"Yes you can Jess, I know you can. I'll be right-behind you telling-you what to do. And it won't be long until the paramedics get here now." Adam tried to re-assure her.

Jess took a deep-breath-in and out before looking at Adam and nodding-at-him. "Okay." She whispered before they swapped-places and Jess held a damp-flanel over Nita's head-wound, helping to stop the bleeding.

Adam turned to Kirsty, who was now holding Lucy. A few tears fell-from her eyes as she looked Adam in the eyes. "Heyyy, heyyy, don't cry." He comforted her as he reached-out his good-arm to her and rested-it on the side of her neck. "Everything's gonna be alright Kirst."

"No it's not. Everything's not gonna be alright darlin'." Kirsty panicked.

"Kirsty. Trust-Me. It will be." Adam told her before he leaned-in and kissed her on the forehead. (Sorry for the quote form a previous Casualty-Episode. :P.)

"Ow, my shoulder." Adam said as he held it with his hand.

"Oh, careful-sweetheart." Kirsty said tearfully as she gently massaged his shoulder for him.

"Jess how are you doing?" Adam asked.

Jess carefully lifted the flanel from Nita's head to check if the head-wound was still bleeding. "The bleeding's slowing-down, but she's still not fully-aware."

"Alright. The ambulance won't be long-now." Adam informed them both.

* * *

><p>A couple-of-minutes later and Jeff and Dixie had arrived at Adam's House. Jeff banged on the front-door loudly.<p>

"I'll get-it." Adam said quietly as he got himself to his feet before heading downstairs to let them in, his hand constantly holding his shoulder.

Adam opened the front-door and Jeff and Dixie both looked-at him. "Adam, what's happened?" Jeff asked, noticing that Adam seemed to be in pain and gripping his shoulder tightly.

"It's Nita, Kirsty's Daughter..." Adam began, as he led them through the house then up the stairs. "She tripped in the bathroom and we think she hit her head on the sink, she's got a nasty-head-wound." Adam told them, there was no-need to tell-them about the argument. Not just yet anyway.

Jess moved-out of the way, and took Kirsty with her as they allowed Jeff and Dixie to get to Nita.

"Adam you should get that shoulder looked-at." Jess told Adam, worried-about-him.

"I know, and I will-do Jess, but lets concentrate on Nita for-now eh?"

Jess nodded as Kirsty looked-on, watching Jeff and Dixie treat Nita. They had place dan oxygen-mask over her face, helping her to breath more easily.

"Right, lets get her on the stretcher then Jeffery." Dixie ordered-him, and they so before heading-downstairs. Kirsty gave Lucy to Jess as she followed-Nita-outside.

"Adam, I'll think I'll stay here with Lucy, we'll only get in your way otherwise..." Jess told-him.

"Okay, thanks for this Jess, it means a lot." Adam replied.

"That's okay Adam, now you go and be with Kirsty and Nita, and don't forget to get that shoulder seen-to alright?"

"I won't." Adam said before he then headed-outside and climbed into the back of the ambulance to join Kirsty Nita and Dixie, Jeff was driving-back.

* * *

><p>They eventually reached the hospital and were wheeling her in. Zoe and Nick were on standby as always. And Dylan was around to.<p>

"Okay this Nita-Clements..." Jeff began the Paramedics-talk and informed Nick and Dylan of her details as they wheeled her into Resus. Zoe joined-them at the doors of Resus.

Zoe helped them to wheel Nita in and re-assured Kirsty that she'd be okay. But she was no-fool, she had noticed that Adam was in-pain and stopped-him from going any-further.

"Woah big-boy, you've hurt yourself haven't you?" Zoe said as she took a hold-of his lower-arm, to stop-him from going any-further.

Adam sighed, slightly fed-up with all the fuss over-his shoulder when Nita was seriously-injured.

"Look, Zoe, I'm fine, just a little-bang on the shoulder, now I'd like to go and see my girlfriend please, if that's alright with you?" Adam said to her in a frustrated-manner before trying to head-into Resus.

But Zoe put her arm-out infront of him to stop-him from going any further and barred-him backwards. "Ohhh No You Don't. Cubicles Please?..."

"But..."

"Now. Adam."

* * *

><p>Back in Resus, Kirsty was stood at the end of Nita's bed as they treated-her. She was coming-around properly now and was aware that she had hurt-herself and was in hosptial.<p>

"Mum?" Nita asked. "Mum what's going-on?" She said in a panic.

"You've banged your head-sweetheart, but Mr Jordan is here is about to put some stiches in the wound to help it heal-up a bit quicker." Kirsty told her daughter sympathetically.

"Looks like you had a nasty-fall Nita, you're a lucky-girl." Nick told her as he prepared-himself for stiches.

"Nick, do you know where Adam got-to?" Kirsty asked-him.

"Urm, he was talking to Zoe last-time I checked, I'm sure he'll be back soon." Nick re-assured her.

"Yeah I know he will, it's just he hurt his shoulder trying to open the door to get to Nita earlier, and I'm not sure how badly-damaged it is."

"Okay, well in that case, I guess Zoe has taken him to Cubicles, I'm sure he'll be just fine."

"Yeah..." Kirsty trailed-off.

* * *

><p>Adam and Zoe had just reached Cubicles. Despite Adam's constant-resistance.<p>

"On the bed please Adam." Zoe bossed-him about, knowing that he would just wander-off if she didn't.

"Actually Zoe, I need the loo..."

"ADAM! Let me treat-you." Zoe said to him fimrly. She wasn't angry at Adam, -of-course she wasn't. She had no-reason to be. Zoe just knew how to handle Adam.

Adam finally did as he was told and sat on the bed before swinging-his-legs up and around onto it.

"Right, now we're getting somewhere." Zoe joked with a sigh. "Now you're gonna need to take your top-off for me, but I understand you might need-some help with that."

Adam gave Zoe a 'it's not gonna happen' look, before sighing in a 'huffy' sort-of way.

"Oooh Adam Trueman, was that a bit of a tantrum going on there?" Zoe said sarcastically.

"Just let me see Kirsty!" Adam said in a raised-voice.

"Na, ah, Nooo way Adam. Not until I've treated-you. Now come-on, take your top-off for me. The sooner we do this, the quicker you can see Kirsty." Zoe told-him, refusing to let-him have his own-way this-time.

Adam rolled-his-eyes with a sigh then took his top-off allowing Zoe to take a look at his-shoulder. She put her hands around-it and told Adam to tell-her where it hurt. After a few-attempts, she moved-her hands.

"Alright Adam, you've dislocated your arm, so I'm gonna need to pop that back-in for ya. Adam you've done this procedure many times yourself, I don't need to tell you how-painful it will be."

"I know just get on with it Zo."

Zoe prepped the oxygen-tube before handing it to Adam to breathe-into.

"Okay Adam, on 3 alright? 1, 2, 3."

Adam took a breath-into the oxygen-tube, and with a few tugs, turns and twists, not-forgetting the yelps of pain from Adam, Zoe had managed to put his arm back into it's soccet.

"Right, all-done, I'll just put that into a sling for you Ad. Then before you ask again, Yes you can go and see Kirsty." Zoe said with a small-laugh before ruffling Adam's hair-up then putting his arm into a sling.

* * *

><p><em>:). Thought I'd have a bit of fun with Adam and Zoe's friendship this chapter. :). <em>

_Next-Chapter we'll get-down to all the serious-stuff. Hehe. _

_:). Please-Review. :)._


	42. Love, Love, Love

Zoe helped Adam to put his top back-on before putting his arm into a temporary-sling.

"It will only need to stay-on for a couple of days Ad, just while your arm strengthens again, alright?" Zoe told-him.

"Okay, thanks Zo." He replied, a bit-calmer now the pain wasn't as strong in his shoulder.

"That's alright, now you can go and see Kirsty if you want. I'll come with you, see how Nita is getting-on." Zoe said with a small-smile.

"Yeah, lets-go." Adam replied as he hopped-off of the bed then headed towards Resus with Zoe.

* * *

><p>Nick sat on the edge of Nita's bed as he talked to her about her injuries.<p>

"Nita the cut on your head looks worse than it actually is, but we haven't ruled-out concussion yet, which is another word for memory-loss." Nick told-her, putting it simply for the young-girl.

"I know what concussion is..." Nita replied in a typical stroppy-teenager way.

"Nita don't be so rude!" Kirsty warned-her as Adam and Zoe walked-in.

"Sorry..." Nita said with attitude. Obviously a fake-apology.

"Sorry..." Adam imitated her before laughing at her stroppy-attitude. "Come-On Nita, I know Mr Jordan can be annoying, but surely he isn't THAT bad?" He said in a jokey-manner. He had always been good with Nita, he had been the same with Amelia and Lucas, Jess' kids, except they were a bit younger than Nita was.

Nita smiled at Adam mocking-her. "Shut-Up Adam." She joked-back at him with a laugh.

Adam smiled cheekily at her. "Okay I'm sorry. How're you feeling?" He asked her sweetly as he approached Kirsty from behind-her, and put his free-hand, the arm that wasn't in a sling, onto her shoulder.

"Better now you're here..." Nita said dreamily at him. She had always found Adam attractive since the first-time that she had met-him.

"Alright I take it that's the blow to the head talking..." Adam continued to joke with Nita, taking her words with a pinch of salt.

"Okay you two, that's enough." Kirsty interupted as she smiled both at them. "Mr Jordan, you were saying..."

Nita's facial-experession turned back to a stroppy-one as her Mum brought Nick back into the conversation.

"Can you remember what you were doing before the accident Nita?" Nick asked her.

"No. But I do remember that Adam is a much better Doctor than you are." Nita snapped at Nick.

Zoe laughed at the girls comment as she exchanged amused-glances with Adam. She wasn't far from the truth. Just replace the word 'Doctor' with 'normal-human-being' and you were there. Zoe then left Resus to get on with some-other-work that she had to do.

"NITA what did I tell you?" Kirsty told-her-off.

"Don't worry about-it." Nick told Kirsty calmly. He was used to dealing with the more out-spoken patients, Nita being one of them.

"No Nick. She shouldn't be so rude to you. She knows not to speak to Anyone like that." Kirsty said angrily.

"Kirsty come-on calm-down. Nita's been through a lot, she probably just wants to go-home..." Adam said quietly as he gently-massaged her shoulders.

Kirsty looked-up at Adam, resting the back of her head against Adam's chest, and reached-up her hand to the side of his neck and softly rubbed-it.

"I know." She whispered to him before turning-back to Nita.

"Listen Neets..." She began, calmer than before. "I know you're angry with me, and I know you don't want to be in here, but just listen to Mr Jordan okay? He's only trying to help."

Nita sighed. "I'm not angry with you Mum, not any-more...I shouldn't have got mad at you like-that...Sorry...I'm sorry for being rude to you Mr Jordan."

Kirsty smiled as she watched her Daughter apologise to them both. Adam was right, everything was gonna be okay in the end.

"That's okay Nita." Nick replied to the young-teenage-girl with a smile. "Now Nita, I think you possibly have mild-concussion, but with a couple-of-days rest that should soon dissappear, you just take-it-easy okay?" Nick told-her before he stood-up from the bed. "I'll be back in a while okay Nita?" And Nita nodded at him in reply as he took Adam and Kirsty aside.

"I'd like to keep her in for a few-hours if that's okay with you, just to keep an eye on her, you know what head-injuries can be like. Fine one-minute, far from fine the next, but I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."  
>Nick informed them-both, but in-particular Kirsty, after-all, she was the biological-parent out of the couple.<p>

"Alright, yeah that's fine, thanks Nick." Kirsty said softly and Adam nodded-in agreement before Nick left Resus.

* * *

><p>Nita had fallen-asleep by the time that Nick, Kirsty and Adam had finished talking. The couple walked back-over towards Nita then looked each-other in the eyes. Adam placing his free-arm onto Kirsty's waist.<p>

"You see, I told you everything would be okay." Adam said quietly with a smile, being-careful not to awake Nita from her sleep.

"I know, and thank-you. You've been amazing." Kirsty replied quietly as she took Adam's hand from her waist and held-it.

"Hey you know I'd do anything for you." Adam said sweetly.

An admiring-smile grew-across Kirsty's face upon hearing Adam's commennt. "Yeah I know you would..." Kirsty paused as a thought popped-into her head. This showed through the cheeky-smile on her face. "Including dislocating your shoulder..." Kirsty teased, playfully hitting his good-arm.

Adam laughed. "Oy there's no-need to hurt my good-arm now is there?" He flirted.

Kirsty giggled. "Oh I'm sorry, my poor-poor-baby...how's your arm-now?" She asked as she cuddled-up to him.

"Oh it could uh...do with a kiss or two to make it better..." Adam continued to flirt.

"Oh could-it, well I think I know of someone who could do that for you..."

"Oh really? Do you now? Well, if you could go and fetch that person for me then that would-be great..."

"I don't think there will be any-need for that darlin', because she's right here..." Kirsty flirted back as she leaned-in towards Adam's lips, then kissed-him as she finished-talking.

Nita awoke-slowly as they kissed. "Oh do you HAVE to?" She said tiredly and croakily as she spotted-them.

Kirsty and Adam smiled at each-other as they heard Nita-speak-up. They pulled-away from each-other then both looked-at Nita.

"Sorry Neets, it's just that, well, Adam said that his arm needed a kiss-better, except I missed his arm..." Kirsty told-her mischeviously.

Adam and Nita laughed at Kirsty's excuses. There was a moment of silence before Adam spoke-up.

"Kirst, I could do with some-coffee, do you recon you could go and get me one?" Adam said, making an excuse to get-rid of Kirsty for a second so he could talk to Nita.

"Hey you can get your-own lazy-bones." Kirsty refused cheekily.

"But Kirst, my arm really-hurts..." Adam kept-it-up, insistent upon getting-rid of Kirsty for a couple-of-minutes.

Kirsty couldn't resist as Adam shot-her his best-puppy-eyes and smiled. "Oh Okay, but only because you look cute when you pull-that-face..." She said sweetly before kissing his cheek then wandering-out to get Adam and herself a coffee, and she'd probably get Nita some chocolates whilst she was there to, to make-up for everything. Plus, she deserved more than a few-chcolates, she deserved more than the world was worth. She meant everything to Kristy, and all she wanted was for her daughter to be happy.

* * *

><p>Adam watched Kirsty leave Resus and make a clear-distance away from the doors before he walked-over towards Nita and sat in the chair next to her bed.<p>

"What are you up-to?" Nita interrogated. She could read-him like a book.

"Nita listen-to-me. What I'm about to ask-you is completely your decision, and if you don't like-it, then I will completely-understand, but I just thought what with everything happening with us adopting Lucy..."

"You want to Marry my Mum don't you..." Nita said, guessing his-thoughts correctly-straight-away, once-again.

"Nooo...Well...Yes?..." Adam said, surprised by her immediate-correct-guess. "Yes that's exactly what I want...How did you guess?" Adam asked.

"Because you won't shut-up about her! And if you want my opinion, then my answer is an absolute YES!" Nita replied excitedly.

Adam allowed a very-wide-smile to spread-across his face . "Aww Nita, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" Adam said ecstaticly as he stood-up and kissed-her-forehead, then gave her a gentle-hug, being careful-of her head, and his arm, which he kept forgetting was in a sling.

"That's okay, now Shhh, here comes-Mum."

"Oh..." Adam said, trying not to scream-with excitement as Kirsty re-entered the-room.

Adam and Nita both looked-at Kirsty as she walked-over towards the bed.

"What are you two upto?" Kirsty asked suspiciously.

"Hey why is everyone so suspicious-today? You sound just-like Nita..." Adam replied, still all-smiles from his and Nita's conversation.

"And what are you all-smiley about Mister?" Kirsty asked-him.

"Nothing..."

"Yeah and your arm's not in a sling...come-on tell-me..." Kirsty pushed.

"Alright...well..."

"Adam just tell-her..." Nita intervened.

"Well I was just talking to Nita, and..."

"And what?" Kirsty asked, an un-certain look on her face-now.

"MUM HE WANTS TO MARRY-YOU." Nita shouted excitedly.

"Oh does he now? Well if he does want to marry-me, then where's the proposal, and where's the ring?" Kirsty asked.

Adam approached-Kirsty. "Well...that's the thing Kirst...I haven't bought the ring-yet...I wanted Nita's approval, and I was gonna-go and buy one this afternoon, because she's just approved...and as for the proposal, well, getting-down on one-knee could be difficult with this arm as it is, but I'll make that-up to you...Kirsty Clements, you've put me through more stress than one-man could possibly-handle, you've made my t-shirts soaked with tears more times than it's possible to count...but you're beautiful, and you've made my life worth-living, I don't need a ring, or to be down on one-knee to tell you that, so do me a favour...and marry-me will-you?"

Kirsty smiled as Adam finished-talking. She placed her hands onto to either side of his neck. "I Love You Adam Trueman. You're Gorgeous, Handsome, Kind, Loving, but most-importantly, you're the best-man I've ever-met, and it would be my honour to marry-you." Kirsty told-him before she placed a short, but soft-kiss onto his lips.

"So was that a yes Mum?" Nita interupted the moment cheekily.

Kirsty laughed with joy. "Of-Course it was you silly-billy...Adam's gonna make-me the happiest-woman alive, and with You and Lucy, we're gonna be the best-family in the world. Aren't we Ad?"

"We definitely are...I need to ring Jess, she needs to know..." Adam remembered, how could he forget to tell the next-most important person in his life?

"That's okay sweetheart, you-go, but don't be too long." Kirsty said sweetly before giving him a long, happy, and passionate kiss as her arms flung around the back of his neck.

Adam winked at Kirsty as the long kiss finished.

"I'll be back in a minute. I Love-You." He told her softly.

* * *

><p><em>Sweetness! <em>

_:). Please-Review. :). _


	43. Spreading The Good News

Adam was about 5 Minutes on the phone to Jess, and Jess was thrilled for them. Of-Course, there was a touch of sadness in her, but she knew that she had to be happy for Adam, he deserved-it, and Kirsty was a good-person, all-in-all. Jess smiled to herself as Lucy fell-asleep in the cot which used to belong to Harry, which Jess had just-about managed to get-down from the loft all in one-piece. She was glad that things finally seemed to be coming-together for them-all, it had been-long enough now. They had face-enough torment between the three of them, and now it was time for them all to be happy-again.

* * *

><p>As Adam returned back into Resus, Kirsty smiled at him widely, holding her arms out to-him, ready for a hug. Adam put his good-arm around her as they celebrated their engagement. "I Love You Adam-Trueman." She told-him, planting a soft-kiss onto his cheek.<p>

"I Love-You Too, soon to be Mrs-Trueman." Adam replied with a laugh of genuine-happiness and excitement.

Zoe walked-in as the couple released their hug. "Ooo, you two-look happy. Any reason for that?" Zoe asked before immediately turning towards Nita and smiling at her. "Nita, how are you feeling? I'm afraid Mr Jordan is busy at the moment, so you're stuck with me for the time-being." Zoe told-her and Nita-smiled.

"That's okay, besides my Mum and Adam have some-good-news to tell you." Nita blurted-out excitedly.

"Oh do they really? I thought they looked a bit too happy." Zoe said with a laugh.

"What's the good-news guys?" Zoe asked them, relatively-calm at the moment.

"Ah well, guess who's just proposed to me?" Kirsty said excitedly.

"What? Nooo..." Zoe said, a wide-smile growing-onto her face as the news eventually sunk-in.

"Yes Zoe Yes!" Kirsty said, in a rather hyper fashion.

"Oh Adam-Trueman you old-romantic-you, proposing in Resus...typical...but forget-that, CONGRATULATIONS!" Zoe said happily with a huge-smile spread-accross her face as she hugged Kirsty then hugged Adam.

"Aww thanks Zo..." Adam said as he held his sling in place whilst she hugged-him, before she headed-back-out of Resus, forever the busy-body.

Adam took Kirsty's hand and squeezed-it, bringing her attention back to him as she turned to face him once-more. "Hello my darlin'." She said as she twiddled her fingers with his.

"Hello, listen do you want to stay here with Nita tonight?" Adam asked tenderly.

Kirsty turned to Nita, knowing that she would have heard Adam's question.

"What do you want me to do sweetheart?" She asked her daughter softly.

"Can you stay here Mum? I hate-hospitals." Nita paused for a second or two. "And can Adam stay too?"

Kirsty took a quick-glance at Adam before turnign back to Nita and smiling-sweetly at her. "Of-Course I'll stay with you darlin', but Adam's a busy-man, so he might take-some convincing." Kirsty told her nicely.

* * *

><p>Nick and Tess wandered in to Resus to congratulate the happy-couple on their engagement. Zoe had been spreading the word already.<p>

"Sorry Nita, I've got to get-home, I need a good-nights sleep, I've got to work tomorrow." Adam told-Nita, letting-her-down gently.

"Work Tomorrow was that? And how will you manage that exactly, what with one-arm being in a sling?" Tess teased Adam as he spun-around to face-her.

"Well I was hoping for-it to be taken-off tomorrow..." Adam trailed-off.

"I know Adam, Zoe's told-me everything, and I hear Congratulations are in order!" Tess exclaimed happily as she rested her hand on Adam's good-shoulder before leaning-up and kissing his cheek.

"Good on you mate." Nick congratulated his good-friend/colleague before shaking his hand then waiting for Tess to finish hugging Kirsty, before hugging her himself, aswell as giving-her a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait A Second; How do They know already?" Nita asked.

Adam and Kirsty looked-at each-other then smiled, before those smiles turned-into small-laughs.

"Zoe..." They said together, before laughing-together-again.

* * *

><p>Adam then took Kirsty's hand into his as Nick and Tess got on with their jobs again. "Listen Kirst, being serious for a minute. I don't want to choose a ring that you don't like, and I want this Wedding to be best-day of your life, because you deserve-it. So, Nita, don't repeat this, but I'm gonna take-out 1000 then we can choose a ring that you want, and the rest can go towards your dress." Adam told her sweetly.<p>

"Oh Adam, sweetheart, there's no need...honestly, you don't have to." Kirsty said, shocked but also happily flattered by Adam's suggestion.

"I know I don't Kirst, but I want-to, I did something similar for Jess with Harry, and I think you deserve-it to."

"But Ad that's a lot of money..." Kirsty reminded-him. But 1000 was nothing for the rich Adam-Trueman. He could throw money-around left, right and centre, knowing that his next pay-day would cover-it for him.  
>However Adam was only doing this because he loved Kirsty with all of his heart, and thought that she truly-deserved-it.<p>

"I know it is Kirst, and it's all yours. I promise-you it is."

Kirsty looked Adam in the eyes, and could-tell-immediately that he was being deadly-serious about all of this. Kirsty had never had someone treat-her so kindly before. She admired and loved Adam for being so generous towards her, and for making her feel like she was loved and wanted...and special. Kirsty gently placed her hands onto either side of Adam's neck, before moving-them upto his cheeks.

"Thank-You Darlin'. You don't know how much this means to me. After everything that's happened over the past-6-Months with Warren and Nita and...well...You...I think things are finally taking a turn for the better,  
>which can't be said very often for a life like-mine. So thank-you, Oh My Goodness Thank-You. I love you so much." Kirsty told Adam sweetly before she leaned-up and kissed-him on the lips.<p>

Adam kissed her back. "No Kirsty Thank-YOU. I don't know how you've put-up with me since you started-working here. I must've made your work-life...and your personal-life for that matter, seem-like hell at some-points. But I hope you realise now, why I did-that. It's because I loved-you, Kirsty-Clements. I've loved you all-along, and whatever I've said to you, it's all been because I've wanted the best for you, and nothing-else. And as for the whole Jessica and Harry thing, well you've been fantastic. You and Jess get on like a house-on-fire, and that can't have been easy for you at times. And then there's Harry, my beautiful-son who can't be with us anymore. But you've been there through everything, always ready to give-me a hug, or to make me laugh again. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend. So I guess what I'm really-trying to say is that, I Love You Too Kirsty."

Tears of happiness were brought to Kirsty's eyes as Adam finished talking. She gently stroked Adam's cheek with her thumb. "I'd do anything for you Adam." She said tearfully, as she dropped her head onto the front-of Adam's good-shoulder, but they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy.

* * *

><p><em>A slightly-pointless chapter. But just thought I'd put it in anyway. :).<em>

_:). Please-Review. :)._


	44. Getting Ready

_6-Months-Later. - July. - Summer-Wedding!_

It was the day of Adam and Kirsty's Wedding. Adam had spent the night before in the pub with all the lads and had woken-up in the ED Staffroom along-side Jay and Nick. Jay, like Adam, had over-drunk, and Nick, being the best-man, was incharge of Adam for the night, and had made-sure that he had ended the night/early-morning. Alive.

Nick was up and about already, Jay was flat-out, and Adam had just opened his eyes with a flicker. "Ah Morning Adam." Nick said with a smile. Nick had remained relatively-sober last-night and was now enjoying watching them all suffer through a hang-over. He wondered how Charlie, Dylan, Lenny, Jeff, Noel and Big-Mac were doing this morning.

"Ugh...what's the time?" Adam groaned.

"It's 11am...you have an hour until we're leaving for the church."

Adam's eyes widened in shock as he quickly stood-up. "You What? Nick why didn't you...ooh...ow...my head...yeah I forgot about that..." Adam said as his hand held his head which was thumping like mad this-morning.

Nick chuckled. "5 Whiskey's, 3 Wine's and more Vodka-Shots than is worth remembering mate." He teased as he held Adam-up by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Aww I'm gonna mess this up...I was late for Jess, I can't be late for Kirsty, look what happened last-time I was late..." Adam panicked as he paced-the-room.

"Adam calm-down that's not going to happen okay?" Nick re-assured him.

"Yes Nick, yes it will. Just look at Me!...I'm hung-over, I'm running-late, Kirsty's looking-after Lucy with Nita's help. She's gonna be on-time I'm gonna be late, and this is all gonna end in disaster!" Adam shouted before falling against the wall as the hangover took a turn for the worst.

Charlie popped his head around the door. "Morning Nick, Morning Adam. Sounds like you could do with some of these..." Charlie said as he handed Nick a small-box of pain-killers. He had heard Adam shouting.

"Thanks Charlie." Nick thanked him as he took 2 painkillers out of the box before filling-up a glass of water then giving-it to Adam.

Adam quickly took the two-painkillers before leaning against the wall and letting his head fall-back onto it. He groaned. Charlie laughed quietly. "Hah, you look how I feel mate..."

Adam groaned-again and Nick and Charlie glanced at each-other with a cheeky-smile. "Look after-him Nick." Charlie sang in a jolly-old-mood before leaving the room and shutting the door behind-him.

Nick walked-over to Adam and put his hands on both of his shoulders. "Adam, look at me."

"Ughhh..." Adam said, refusing to look at Nick.

Nick sighed. "Adam." He began in a slightly more firmer-voice. "Look. At. Me."

Adam did as he was told-this-time and looked at Nick in the eyes.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Everything is going to be just-fine okay?" Nick told-him firmly. "Now go and get some breakfast-down-you and try not to throw-it back-up again alright?" He said before patting Adam on the back and headed him in the right-direction.

* * *

><p>The girls had been a little-more sensible, having Lucy and Nita on their hands, and had spent the night at Adam's having a pampering and a laugh, before sleeping in sleeping-bags on the living-room floor altogether. Jess was the first-awake, soon followed by Kirsty and Tess. Tess had headed to the ED to get the boys organised.<p>

Kirsty sat on the sofa, with Lucy in her arms, admiring-her. Jess approached-her and sat next to her with a sweet-smile spread-across her face.

"Are you excited then?" Jess asked happilly.

"Yeahhh, I haven't been this excited in years!" Kirsty told her happilly. It was true, Adam had made her life-complete.

"Well that's great Kirst. Listen, how-about I take Lucy off-of your hands for a bit, then you can go and get-ready!" Jess suggested-quietly.

"Is that okay with you Jess?" Kirsty asked, and Jess nodded-encouragingly before they swapped-Lucy-over.

Nita awoke as Kirsty stood-up. "Mum." She said tiredly.

Kirsty turned-round and faced her daughter before she walked-over to her and crouched-down next to her.

"Ah Morning darlin' did you sleep-alright?" Kirsty asked Nita quietly, being-careful not to wake the others.

"Yeah...Mum Listen, I'm really-happy that you're getting-married today. Adam's a great-guy." Nita told her Mum sweetly.

"Aww thank-you sweetheart." Kirsty began as she kissed her daughters forehead. "And I know he is Neets. That's why I'm marrying-him...Plus he's absolutely-gorgeous." Kirsty joked and Nita giggled.

"Ewww Mum!" Nita said with an hystercial-laugh.

Kirsty giggled exictedly with ehr daughter before heading-off-upstairs to get ready.

* * *

><p><em>:). Please-Review. :).<em>


	45. That Special Day

_Sorry for the delay. - I've had a weekend full of theatre & cinema watching. :D. But I had to have Casualty Sky-Plussed - Of-Course! :P._

* * *

><p>Eventually, Kirsty, Nita, Lucy &amp; the rest-of the-girls all managed to make their way to the church in plenty of time to re-arrange hair &amp; dresses out of the windy-weather that was blowing a gail outside as they all arrived at the church. Kirsty clambered out of the wedding-car in her beautiful white-dress and white-heels. Being a fairly small-person, the dress suited Kirsty down to the ground, however she was still getting used to the high-heels that helped her to be as tall as Adam so that the poor-man didn't have to break his back whilst leaning-down to kiss-her.<p>

Kirsty walked with Tess & Jess towards the church-doors, the other-girls in close-pursuit, Nita taking care of little-Lucy. It was nearly time to begin.

A sports-car approached and the girls watched as it parked-up, some-of them wolf-whistling at the un-known handsome man who was behind the tinted-windows. Both doors of the car opened, and that was when Zoe realised who the man was.

"Girls Girls, Kirsty! Adam's arrived, get-inside quickly." Zoe giggled excitedly as the pace of each-step from every-girl increased.

Nick took a-hold of Adam's arm. "Come-on you, you're not allowed to see her yet, lets wait until they are well and truly-inside the Church-rooms until we go-in." Nick said with a happy-smile on his face.

Adam laughed. "Aww Nick come-on, I wanna see her." He insisted jokingly before shrugging Nick off then running towards the church, barging through the pack-of-girls' hold-backs to catch-up with Kirsty.

Adam managed to catch Kirsty's arm into his hands just before she entered the Church. "Why hello there gorgeous." Adam said quietly into her ear.

Kirsty's jaw-dropped in shock. How could Adam do this to her? Kirsty laughed as she turned-around.

"ADAM!" Kirsty began with a jokey-smile. "What are you doing? You're not supposed to see me until 5-Minutes from now at the very-least." She said as she cuddled-up to her handsome-groom, urging the girls to make there way into the Church-rooms until they were ready to begin.

Nick approached the happy-couple. "Sorry Kirsty I did try and tell-him." Nick informed her.

"Aww don't-worry about-it Nick." Kirsty said with a sweet-smile as she wrapped her arms around Adam's neck, and Adam put his hands onto Kirsty's waist.

Nick headed-in to the Church-Hall, leaving Kirsty and Adam alone for a moment. Adam smiled happily at Kirsty. "Oh Kirst, You look Beautiful." Adam complemented-her.

"Aww thanks Darlin'...I had hoped to check my hair before you saw-me, but don't worry, I don't need anything more than you Adam Trueman...who by the way...is looking extremely-handsome this afternoon." Kirsty told-him, returning the compliment.

"Aww thanks, the hangover's not showing-up to obviously-then?" Adam joked as he leaned-in for a kiss, but Kirsty teased, leaning-in as if to kiss-him, but then placing her finger gently onto his lips at the last-minute before their lips touched. "There's no-need for mouth-to-mouth just yet Doctor-Trueman, although I may need urgently resusitating once we are officially-married." She continued to tease as she released her hands from him and began to walk towards the church-rooms.

But Adam caught her hand and pulled her-in closely once-again. "Well lets just-hope that the mouth-to-mouth to works ey Nurse-Clements? Otherwise I'll be forced to keep-you-in so I can check-you-over..." Adam flirted back before he allowed Kirsty to go and see the other-girls as he headed into the Church-Hall.

* * *

><p>Adam waited nervously at the front by the Altar as the service-began. The song 'Crazy Love' by Michael Buble began to play, Kirsty and Adam's favourite-song, and Kirsty began to walk down the isle, all of her friends, colleagues, some of her family, and some loosely-related cousins of Adam all watching her every-move. She was followed by Jess, the chief-bridesmaid, and her other-bridesmaids. Nita, who was carrying Lucy,<p>

and Zoe. She didn't want loads of bridesmaids. That was typical-Kirsty, not wanting to make too-much of a big-fuss over anything at-all. Adam smiled as he turned-round and greeted Kirsty with a hug and kissed the back ofher hand. They briefly smiled at each-other before the service-began.

* * *

><p><em><span>Finally, The Wedding-Vows Began:<span>_

"Do you, Adam Trueman take Kirsty Clements to be your wife according to God s holy decree; do you promise to be to her a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live?" Asked the female-vicar.

"I Do." Adam replied with a sweet-smile, shot at Kirsty.

Kirsty turned on her heels and looked Adam in the eyes, holding both of his hands as the Vicar did the same for her.

Do you, Kirsty Clements, take Adam Trueman to be your husband, according to God s holy decree; do you promise to be to him a loving and loyal-wife, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?

"I Do." Kirsty replied as she looked at Adam excitedly, and Adam returned the same-excitable look.

"I have to ask, does anyone have any objections to this marriage? If-so, please say so now." The Vicar continued with the Wedding-Spiel.

The room went deadly-silent. And thankfully for Adam and Kirsty, it remained-that-way.

"Lovely, we'll now present the rings." The Vicar informed them as Nick brought the rings forward on the bible.

The pair fo them made their promises over the ring before they both placed their chosen Wedding-Rings on each-others ring-fingers.

Adam and Kristy couldn't, and didn't take their eyes off of each-other as they waited for the Vicar to continue. She was a slow-one.

"Okay, I now pronounce you Husband & Wife." The Vicar said with a smile before nodding at them happily, implying that they should kiss, then walking around them to the side of the church and watching-on as the new-married couple enjoyed their precious-moments together.

Adam slid his hands around Kirsty's waist and her hands rested gently against his cheeks. "Now you can have your kiss." Kirsty whispered cheekily, before they both laughed-quietly then kissed-each-other-passionately.

Tess smiled at Charlie and together they both began an applause as the newly-weds enjoyed their long-kiss as a married-couple.

* * *

><p>Just as Kirsty released her lips from Adam's, his pager went-off, which was soon followed by the rest of the Doctors and the Paramedics, Dixie and Jeff. This caused laughter throughout the church-hall and Kirsty rolled-her eyes sarcastically at Adam. She knew that it couldn't be helped. Doctors always had to have their pagers-on, even when off-duty, just incase of a unexpected low-staff-count, and with everyone at the Wedding, it was bound to happen.<p>

"Ohhh Adam..." Kirsty joked with a sigh as she held her man gently.

"Sorry Kirst, we'll just have to let the hotel know that the reception is gonna have to be delayed by an hour or two, I'll be no-longer I promise to you."

"Okay, I might aswell come-with-you, everyone-else will be." Kirsty told-him as she kissed his lips once-more then headed-out of the church, hand-in-hand with her new-husband as the crowds congratulated-them, and threw-confetti everywhere.

"Alright Then. Hey, I Love You Remember? And I always will-do." Adam re-assured her with a sweet-smile.

"I know you do." Kirsty replied softly. "And I Love You Too...Remember?" She said cheekily with a happy-smile.

One-Day they would get their day-of-peace. One-Day.

* * *

><p><em>Possible the typical-Casualty-Wedding. But everyone loves a bit of cheesyness here and there. :).<em>

_:). Please-Review. :). _


End file.
